Like Father, Like Daughter
by ManagerOfMischief96
Summary: Sarah Sttop is your typical Genius Billionaire, except she's now being Babysat by the Avengers, one of which just so happens to be her Father. When Tragedy strikes Sarah, can She and her Dad stop fighting for 30 seconds and actually work together to fight this demon that has decided to make Sarah's life a living hell? Can Sarah learn to love again even after what has happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, So this is kind've an idea that I've had floating around in my head for a while and I just really needed it to get out of my head. I haven't seen any stories like this so I really hope that mine is unique and that you guys like it :)**

Tony Stark turned off the TV and sighed.

"JARVIS, check the stock numbers for me?"

"They are down 15%, sir"

"And Sarah Tech's numbers?"

"Up 38%"

_Dammit!_ Tony thought, _How could that damn girl steal all my business? She just _

_swooped in a took it all. She was like a parasite with boobs._

Out of boredom, He flipped the TV back on and he was looking directly into the face of his arch (Business) nemesis, not that she knew it. _Well,_ he thought, _She probably did know that she was stealing all his money and costumers, so he had to know that he hated her._ He hated every fiber of her being, yet he couldn't seem to stop staring at her. He felt oddly compelled to help her, and he hated it. She confused him and he hated it.

Sarah Sttop. She was the girl version of Tony himself, 22 years old and richer

then Bill Gates. She hits it big with one computer program and all of a sudden

Stark Industries is a thing of the past. He won't lie though, Her computer program is great, just about all of Stark Industries computers used it, except his personal one of course. With his stocks dropping, he is slowly loosing money, just like he's lost everything else in his life.

*Flashback*

_It was about 23 years ago when she left him. Pepper, the only girl he truly _

_loved, walked out on him, with no more then a note that said "I'm sorry Tony. _

_But it must happen like this. Pepper" and just like that she was gone. He was devastated, and he didn't understand what had happened between them. He had thought it was going fantastic, he had been planning on marrying her, and them living together, just the two of them. No kids, it wouldn't be fair to raise a child in the world he lived in, though they had always disagreed on that. He wished he could see her just one last time._

*End Flash Back*

He'd never heard from her again, and he missed her terribly. Sure his team was

still around, The Avengers, and they provided him company but they just weren't

the same as Pepper. Pepper understood him better then anyone else. She always

knew how to get him out of any sort of mood. She was his princess and she left.

_Ugh_, he thought. _I need to get my mind off Pepper before I do something stupid. _

He turned back to the TV and watched Sarah on the screen. She was very pretty,

if given the chance he would probably go after her, Although with her being that young, she probably wouldn't give in. She had light strawberry blonde hair, and dark chocolate brown eyes. She was very tall and had a nice body, he guessed probably a size 2. He hated looking at her though, her hair too closely resembled Pepper's and her face shaped almost the same, if he didn't know any

better he'd swear Pepper and Sarah were related. They couldn't be though, Sarah

was a child genius and those kind of things usually ran through genetics and Pepper didn't have that in her Genes. He would know. He'd run the tests to see what their child would've been like had Pepper finally convinced him, with his brains only being passed on in 12 outta the 135 different combinations that had been given. It was obviously a recessive gene.

Just then Steve Rogers, Aka Captain America, walked in to the living room.

"Watching this again Tony? It's not healthy for you to be obsessing over her

like this."

"I am not obsessing over her. I just need to know what the competition is up to"

"She's no competition Tony! You've got something she doesn't have, you're Iron

Man!"

"While that may be true, my stocks continue to go down and hers go up, so

technically she's stealing my money"

"Then pick yourself up and start building things again!"

Tony looked down at the ground and said silently "You know why I can't do

that..."

"I know what your excuse is, but it's been over 20 years! Your coming on 50! If

you don't get your act together Sarah Sttop will have stolen all of your

business."

"You think I don't know this? I've tried Cap! I have! But after Pepper left it

seems like everything I've ever built has tumbled down around me. Nothing

works."

"Well lets just hope that not everything comes crashing down" Steve said, with a

slight smile

"What do you mean?" Tony said, not really caring enough to try and understand

the joke,_ it probably sucks anyway_, Tony thought.

"Well we are currently living in Stark Towers, a huge building built by Tony

Stark."

As much as he hated to admit it, it did cheer him up a bit. He looked at the

Captain.

"Thanks Cap, You sure know how to talk some sense into me"

"It's my job Tony, and speaking of jobs, Fury is downstairs, says he's got an

important message for all of us, and he's only telling us once so we all have to

be there"

"Alright.." Tony said "Give me like 10 minutes to be come semi-presentable"

"I'll let him know your on your way"

Tony walked upstairs to his room. "Meh... I hate changing out of my pajamas"

"Sir, You've been wearing the same clothes for 3 days, It'll do you some good to get out of them"

"Nobody asked you, JARVIS"

The AI ignored him and kept listing off some suggestions. "A shower would probably be helpful too, sir"

Tony pondered that, sniffed his shirt, and decided that yes, a shower was defiantly in order here.

After a quick shower, he changed into some jeans and a clean shirt and wondered downstairs to where everybody was waiting for him.

"Good. Tony is finally here" Nick Fury said. Tony hated when he came personally to the building, it usually meant that something terrible had happened. Something so bad that he didn't want to say it over the intercom. Tony did a quick scan of the room. Everyone was here, so it wasn't anything that involved loosing a member. They also all looked equally confused, which means that none of them knew what he was going to say. Maybe he was resigning, Tony thought, and then he started to smile at that prospect

"I'm not resigning Tony, Stop smiling"

"That's not at all what I was thinking about Director, I was just thinking about how lovely you looked in that suit today" he said, in his most innocent voice, that anyone other then Nick Fury would have bought

"Its the same suit I wear everyday, now shut up so I can talk"

"Hear that JARVIS!" Tony said to his AI "He wears the same suit everyday!"

"I understand, sir, but his are clean, and your pajamas were not"

"Tony! Pay attention!" Natasha hissed

"Fine" he said, and grumbled until Fury glared at him.

Tony made a gesture of zipping his lips closed and Fury glared at him for a few more seconds until he finally started to speak again.

"You guys have been put on, well how do I describe this, baby sitting duty."

"What!" Natasha yelled, "I never agreed to this! I will not be watching a snot-nosed spoiled brat"

"Me either" Tony agreed "I'm gonna have to pass on this one"

"None of you will be passing on it! You all must do it! and FYI, its not just some kid, she's technically not even a kid, She's 22"

"If she's old enough to be on her own, why is she coming here?" Bruce Banner asked

"Because she has people after her, people who want her gone, dead and killed. So you guys have been assigned to protect her"

"Alright, I guess we can do that, right guys?" Steve looked around at his fellow team mates, who all nodded in agreement, save for Thor who began to merrily jump around the room at the thought of meeting another Midgardian.

"So were all in agreement? Good, Sarah! Come on in!" Fury yelled

Tony's head whipped up at the sound of the name Sarah, and he looked up and right into the eyes of the only person he ever really truly hated, Sarah Sttop.

**So what did you guys think? Good so far? I hope so, Because this idea has really been in my head since I saw the Avengers the first time, and its about time I got around to writing it. :3 So please review and let me know what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow :3 I'm actually really surprised by the amount of response I got to this story :3 Well in this chapter we get to see a bit more of Tony's sarcastic side. Hoorah! Review's are always welcomed and loved :3**

"What?" Tony yelled. He jumped out of his seat "There is no way in hell that I am allowing her to live in my house"

"You will, and you are" Fury said as he walked out the door, "I will be stopping by randomly from time

to time to make sure she is being cared for" and he left.

"Well this is just great! Got anymore brilliant ideas Fury? Your gonna need a babysitter soon because I'm going to kill you for this!" Tony yelled at the air. Sarah just stood there and watched.

"Umm... Is there a problem?" Sarah said nervously, not wanting Tony to come after her.

"Yes there is!" Tony yelled and stomped off to his garage, he didn't care that it probably wouldn't work, but he had to build something, it's the only thing that would calm him down.

After Tony left, Thor went over to Sarah and grabbed her into a huge bear hug."Hello! My name is Thor! I am ever so pleased to meet you!" he boomed, right into her ear. She wriggled her way out of the hug, and said "Nice to meet you Thor, I'm Sarah Sttop"

"Oh we know who you are, The Man of Iron complains about you much"

"Yeah, what was that all about?"

"Tony pretty much hates you" Bruce said "But you shouldn't take offense to it, he hates everyone it seems these days"

"But why does he hate me? What did I do to him?"

"That software you made that put you on top? You and your company have pretty much killed Tonys business and sure he's still making a lot of money, but it was one of the very few things that he still had left."

"But his stocks are still crazy high! Last time I checked his were 492,385,194.22! I mean, that was like 3 months ago, I have no idea what they are now, but that's still ridiculously high! And what did you mean when you said one of the few things he still had?"

"Well his parents have both died, when he was young, in a car crash. And about 23-24 years ago, the only girl he ever really loved, left him without another word." Bruce explained

"I see.." Sarah said, she wanted to sound sympathetic, but how do you sound sorry for someone who hates you.

"But no more of the sad stuff, let me introduce you to the team," Bruce said as he turned to the team

"You already met Tony, Aka Iron Man, That's Steve Rogers, Aka Captain America, Natasha Romanov, Or the Black Widow, and her Partner, Clint Barton, Known as Hawk eye, that's Thor, and I'm Bruce"

"Also known as a Big Green Rage Monster" Clint joked

"What?" Sarah said, seeming alarmed.

"Just don't make me mad and hopefully you'll never know" Bruce said "I'm going to go check on Tony and make sure he doesn't kill himself"

"Okay, well its Been nice to meet you" Sarah said as she watched him go down the

steps. She really hoped they could get this conflict resolved with Tony, it would be so awkward to live in a house owned by the one person on Earth who hates you the most.

When Bruce walked down stairs, He saw Tony fiddling with a few blue prints.

"Brucie! Good your here! Get annoyed of her yet?"

"No, she's perfectly nice, your the one who made himself look like an ass, I came down here to make sure you don't kill yourself, and to get you to come up and apologize"

"Maybe later, first, I need you to help me, Should I build this Glider thing that will basically be like the suit only it's not at all, or should I build rocket boots for the whole team to get around on?"

"What sort of question is that supposed to be?" Bruce asked, he said. Tony had this crazy look in his eye that said "I want to build something just to watch it explode because its amusing!" Bruce wasn't sure if he should let Tony do it, or if he should take the tools out of his hand.

"I want to build like a new device for a team member who can't fly around like me and let them be able to!" Tony exclaimed "I think it's just what we need!"

"No, Tony, what we need is for you to come up and be nice to Sarah" came a voice from right outside the door. Tony and Bruce turned to look to see who it was.

Steve.

"And why on Earth should I do that?" Tony said, "She should come and apologize to me first"

"C'mon Tony, be the bigger person and apologize, It'll make this time with her easier if you can just be civil to her" The captain said

"Well I can't, The Starks don't apologize"

"How about you swallow your pride and -" Tony cut Bruce's words off with a glare

"The day I swallow my pride will be the day that Pepper returns" Tony said, "and until that happens, I will not be apologizing to anyone. And that's the end of this discussion" he said, turning back to his blue prints.

"What do you think, Cap? Glider based off of the suit or Rocket shoes for everyone?"

"Can you make an apology machine?"

"Haha very funny" Tony said with an eye roll " and I already said we were done discussing this, I will not be apologizing and the end, let it go"

He sighed and shook his head slowly. "At least be civil towards her" the captain said, as he and Bruce were turning to leave the garage, "And FYI, I'd go with the Rocket shoes, sounds cooler" he said as they left Tony to his thoughts.

How dare they suggest that he goes and apologizes to that demon woman, He thought. She's the one who started it, just by being born, she was the one at fault. Nope, he decided, she can come apologize to me, I will not be apologizing.

After a couple hours of working, Tony noticed that he had started to get hungry so he walked upstairs and get some food and right on the kitchen table, he saw Sarah, messing with his robot, Dummy.

"You probably shouldn't touch that if you don't know what your doing" Tony said. Why was she messing with him anyways, yeah sure he was the worlds most useless Robot ever, but that didn't mean she could break him.

"Well its a good thing that I know what I'm doing then, huh?" she replied, hardly even looking up at him. "You forgot to connect this wire right here to this circuit right there and that's why he was a useless robot, but a few more seconds and I should have him running perfectly"

He walked over and picked up the Robot before she could do anything to him "He's perfect just the way he is, he does not need any help from you." Tony spat at her.

Sarah put her hand up in defeat, "Alright, alright, just trying to help you out, Mr. Big Shot mechanic even attach a simple wire to a circuit" She said, sarcastically.

"Well I most certainly do not need, your help" He said, Ignoring her later comment.

"What is your problem?" she yelled at him "I understand that I took your business, OH WELL! You still have Billions of dollars! I'm trying to be civil but nooooo, famous Tony Stark can't even be nice to me." She yelled

"Its not that I can't be nice, Its just that I won't" He replied. He wasn't scared of her. She couldn't hurt him even if she tried.

"Ugh, I am done! I'll teach you to mess with me. JARVIS ændre sproget til dansk, indtil Tony kan finde ud af at ændre det."

"Yes, Miss. Sttop" JARVIS responded.

"Hope you can speak Danish, Tony" She said as she gave Tony an innocent smile, a little wave, and walked upstairs.

Btw, Sarah said "JARVIS, change your language to Danish until Tony can figure out how to change you back"

As always Reviews are deeply loved and Welcome :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter, Enjoy :3**

"No, we are not done here!" he yelled up the stairs

"I think we are!" She yelled back down, "Maybe next time you shouldn't piss me off"

Frustrated, Tony cursed, Thankful that the rest of the team had already gone to bed and didn't hear Sarah make a total fool of him. "JARVIS! What did she mean by "Hope you know Danish" Tony asked, confused

"Undskyld sir, jeg bare følger ordrer" JARVIS responded.

"What? JARVIS I demand that you change back right now!"

"Kan ikke gøre, at Mr. Stark, skal du lære dansk, før du kan ændre mig tilbage"

Tony ran up the stairs to where Sarah had just entered her guest room. He pounded on the door and let him self in anyways with out waiting for a response from her. "3 things, 1. What language is that! 2. Change him back. 3. How did you know that this was the guest room?" he said, the first 2 rather demanding and the last one he seemed confused.

"Answers: 1. It's Danish obviously, why do you think I said "hope you know Danish" your not very bright for a genius" She rolled her eyes and continued, "2. No, he has to stay like that until you can tell him, in Danish, to go back to English, and 3. I'm a genius, it doesn't take me long to memorize floor plans" She replied matter-of-factually. "Actually "genius" is to delicate of a term for what I am" she replied

"What do you mean? Do you know EVERYTHING or are you just a genius in one subject?"

"I know everything, well everything I've ever heard, seen, or read, I have a eidetic memory, so yeah basically I know everything"

"I thought an eidetic memory was just a myth, everyone who has claimed to have one could never prove it" Tony said, astonished and slightly annoyed, Why couldn't he have gotten the eidetic memory? Maybe then his father would've shown his approval.

"Well its real, and I have one"

"Wouldn't you have had to had like a genius mother or father to get that? Isn't it hereditary?" Tony asked, slightly suspicious that she was lying just to make him look stupid. There wasn't very many other genius's in the world besides him, old enough and young enough at the same time, to have a daughter this age. Maybe like 5 or 6.

"Yeah, according to my mom, my dad was the genius that I got it from"

"According to? Shouldn't you know?" he asked

"No, I've never met my father. Mom says he just wasn't mature enough to handle a child so she broke it off and went to live on her own and raised me" she explained. Tony seemed at a loss for words. Sure his father wasn't exactly fatherly to him, but he at least was there for him, he couldn't imagine not having a dad.

"So then where's your mom now? Why aren't you still with her?"

"I don't know where she is.. Fury took her somewhere where she can be safe until I'm safe again. Also I've been in New York for the past couple months attending Julliard, I'm hoping to get a degree in music by the end of this month, I can finish a class in a week. I read the text book in a day, type up a final term paper and take the exam and still have 3 days left, so it really doesn't take me long to major in something"

"Wow, it took me 2 years just to get 3 degrees from MIT" Tony said, it wasn't fair that she was so smart and was a billionaire and was pretty, she was literally the whole package. Not that he would go for her, she infuriated him.

"Really? I have 3 from MIT, 2 from Harvard, and then I'll have 1 from Julliard, hopefully if Fury allows me to finish my semester while I'm here"

"How'd you get so many?" Tony asked, astonished. That's a ton of degrees, She could literately do anything she wanted to in the world... So why did she have to choose computer tech and run him out of the job?

"I'm a genius remember? I attended MIT at the age of 10, Graduated Summa Cum Laude by the age of 14 with all 3 Degree's in Mechanical Engineering, Electrical and Computer Science, and Chemical Engineering, not even 3 months later, I started at Harvard and by age 17 I had 2 degree's there in Law and Business, and then I took about 5 years off, developed my amazing technology," She flipped her hair in a "Yup, that's right, I'm awesome" kind of way, "and now I'm back in school going to a Music Degree. I play Piano, Violin, and some Clarinet. Oh and I also sing a little"

"So yeah, just so you know, I totally and officially hate you right now" Tony said, with a slight smile.

"I thought you pretty much hated me anyways?" Sarah said. She could tell that the fact that they were so much alike really had begun to rub off on him, maybe he would finally start to be a little less hostile towards her.

"I do, Its just official now." Tony replied with a smirk.

"Oh well, as long as its official, then that makes me feel sooo much better" she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tony looked at the time. 11:30, She'd been here since about 3:00. Time passes quickly when your attempting to build rocket shoes, He figured. "So.. I should probably let you get to bed, its getting pretty late."

"Oh.. Umm.. Yeah sure, have a good night Tony" She said, even though she knew she wouldn't sleep. She had a terrible problem with insomnia, maybe she would sneak down to Tony's lab later and tinker around in there for a while.

"Don't tell me what to do" Tony said as he walked out of her room and slammed the door behind him.

After Tony left, Sarah lay around in her bed for a while, visualizing the new line of Sarah Tech Phones. They were almost exactly like the newest iPhone, except hers worked and had her name plastered across the back instead of Apple. She hoped Tony had the parts she needed to be able to make a prototype and then she would need someone to test it out, there were plenty of people in this house who could do that though.

At about 1:30, Sarah walked out of the room and peeked around the corner to make sure no one was out there who might bust her. Fortunately, there was no one. She quietly walked down into Tony's lab and saw all the tools and mechanics and wire and circuits and other technical stuff everywhere. It was like paradise for nerds. She squealed inwardly to herself. She looked around and gathered all of the stuff she would need to design her phone.

After she had gathered every thing for her device, she still felt like she was missing something. She looked around for a minute at the quiet garage and then it hit her. "JARVIS, Drop me a sick beat to work to"

"Bestemt" he responded, She had forgotten already that he was talking in Danish.

Then the next thing she knew, there was some Black Sabbath blaring out of the speakers in that room.

"Hell yes." she said and got to work on the phone.

Of course, Tony heard the music the minute it started. He'd been up all night, half sulking, half brooding over his luck. Nobody touches his music, or goes into his lab, without his personal permission. He stormed down the stairs and was about to enter into the lab when he realized that it was Sarah who had been messing around in his lab. As mad as he was that she had gone into his lab without permission, he kind of wanted to watch her work. Pepper had always been fascinated with watching him work and now he understood why. She was so intent and concentrated on her work, she didn't even hear him come up behind her.

"Your not supposed to be in here without written permission from me." Tony said.

Sarah screamed and jumped about a mile in the air. "You SCARED me!" she shouted, "Next time you should announce yourself because I could've very easily thrown this screwdriver right at your face. And that would've hurt."

"Why are you bothering with a screwdriver? That's what the robots are for." Tony said, Obviously she needed help if she didn't even know that the robots were there to assist her.

"I know" Sarah replied. Damn, Tony thought, of course she knew that.

"If you know then why aren't you using them?" he asked again

"I don't really know, I've just always liked actually doing the work myself. I feel more accomplished that way because then I made it, not I held down the pieces while the robots built it. I'm the same with simulations and tests, If I don't have to use the computer, I wont, Sorry JARVIS" she said, shrugging her shoulders. It made sense to her, even if it didn't to Tony.

"det er ganske okay, jeg tilgiver dig" JARVIS responded back to her. She smiled at what the AI had said.

"What did he say! I want my AI back" Tony said with a slight pout, If Sarah didn't know better she would guess he was about to cry or throw a temper tantrum.

"You never lost him, he's still there... He just doesn't speak English anymore" Sarah said, she looked like she was about to laugh at Tony and how annoyed he was getting with Danish JARVIS.

"If you just learned Danish, he could turn back to English." she said

"Maybe I don't want to learn Danish" Tony said

"Then you'll never understand JARVIS ever again." she said, turning back to her phone.

Tony paled at the thought, "Okay.. Time to learn Danish"

**Woah! 2 chapters in one day! I feel so accomplished :3**

**JARVIS's Sentences "Sorry sir, I'm just following orders"**

**"I cannot do that Mr. Stark, You need to learn Danish before you can change me back"**

**"Certainly"**

**"It's quite alright, I forgive you"**

**Did anyone else catch the Drake and Josh reference right there? hmmm...? ahaha :D**

**Reviews are loved :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :D**

Sarah put the finishing touches on her phone. Perfect, she thought, now I just need a test monkey... She heard creaks from upstairs indicating that someone had woken up and was moving around.

She ran up the stairs and saw everyone sitting around the island in the kitchen and sipping coffee.

"Ummm... Can I get a volunteer to help me with a project I just finished?" she asked, she wasn't sure If they would agree or not, and frankly she didn't want to get on their bad side already if they didn't agree.

"Depends what sort of project" Natasha said, "Tony's asked us to help before and it has almost never worked out" she said, her hair had still barely grown all the way back from when he thought he made a perfect hair dye that ended up causing all of her hair to fall out. Though Natasha highly suspected he did that on purpose.

"Don't worry, it won't cause any sort of pain, and won't involve any sort of physical work" she replied, as soon as she said that they all seemed pretty eager to help her.

"I want to help you tiny, Midgaurdian friend!" Thor yelled, he loved helping people and wanted to help Sarah out with this project.

"Ummm..." She wasn't exactly sure if he would be a good fit for this project, "How technologically fit are you?" She asked. As soon as she asked that, everyone else in the room eyes got huge, and they frantically shook their heads.

"That may not be the best idea if you want real results." Clint said, remembering the TV. Remote he broke, and the microwave he exploded.

"Then I'm Sorry Thor," Sarah said, looking legitly sorry, "But I'm going to need someone a bit more technologically advanced then you" She watched as Thor's mood went from being overly happy to being downright depressed.

"But... I had very much wanted to assist you" Thor replied

"You'll be able to, after the original test monkeys are done"

"Hoorah!" Thor yelled

"So who wants to help? Natasha, Clint, Bruce?"

"What about the American Captain?" Thor asked, "You had forgotten him!"

"It's alright Thor, I'm not technologically advanced enough either" Steve explained, being frozen for 70 years did that to people.

"So?" Sarah said hopefully, "Who wants to help?"

"How many do you need?" Clint asked

"At least 2, but the more I can get the better"

"I can help" came a voice from behind them. Sarah looked up and saw Tony entering the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Really? You actually want to help someone?" Natasha asked

"Sure why not? I like to try new things" In truth though, he had just wanted to see if her creation had failed, it would make him feel better about himself if she failed.

"Well alright," Sarah said "Are the rest able?" the three others nodded that they would help.

"Great!" Sarah said and she ran back downstairs to grab her phone and the 3 identical looking iPhones. She wanted to make sure her design worked before she released it. She alone knew which phone was hers. She came back up and handed one phone to each of them.

"Your having us test out iPhones?" Tony asked, " What kind of project is this?"

"Just use these phones for a week and keep a record of what you like and dislike about them, what works and what doesn't work, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess" Clint said, he didn't understand what the point was to this.

"Okay turn them all on at the same time, tell me when your phone is fully on"

All four of them pressed the on button and Tony spoke up within 10 seconds. "Uhh... Mines already on" Tony said, astonished. Usually they took about 30-45 seconds to turn on.

"Perfect." she said and smiled, that part of the upgrade worked. Suddenly her phone rang, she looked down and saw that it was Nick Fury. "I have to take this, go have fun with the phones" she said and she walked up into her room, so that no one could over hear what she was saying.

"Yes?" she answered "I was in the middle of something"

"Yeah well I was just wondering if you had mentioned that little point we discussed before I allowed you to go"

"No. And I don't plan to"

"The deal was, you tell him, and you can go live with him"

"No. The deal was, you let me go live with him and I'll maybe tell him"

"You tell him or I'll pull you out of there faster then the energizer bunny on steroids. You have 2 days" And he hung up.

"Dammit!" she yelled and kicked the post of her bed.

"Oww ok, that was not smart" she said, she hobbled over and sat on her bed, biting her lip to hold back the tears. She pulled her shoe and sock off.

"Damn." she looked at the clearly broken toes and a possible broken bone in the foot. "Umm.. TONY!" she yelled, she needed some one to drive her to the hospital. "TONY! JARVIS, get Tony up here"

"As you wish" he responded

"I see Tony figure out how to change you back" she said, smiling slightly

"Of course Miss Sttop, except he learned the whole language" he replied as she laughed, why didn't he just learn the phrase he needed "Can you hurry up and get him, my foot is throbbing"

Downstairs the team was messing with their phones, "I have to admit, this is possible the best working iPhone I've ever seen" Tony said.

"Sir, Miss Sttop, requires a ride to the hospital" JARVIS said

"What!" Tony yelled and he ran upstairs to her room.

"What did you do?" he said, when he walked in

"well I kicked the bed, and I can tell that my toes are broken and I think my foot is too" she said, a little sheepishly.

"Why would you kick a bed?" Tony asked, that seemed like a really stupid thing to do.

"Because I was angry. and Mad" She said.

"Aren't the words angry and mad the same thing?" Tony asked

"Not if your in England" She said "Just help me, Please"

"Fine, JARVIS, get the Stark3 ready and get Steve to carry her down"

"Yes Mr. Stark." they waited for a couple seconds then JARVIS said "Mr. Rogers is on his way up, the car is ready"

Steve walked into the room, "What happened?" he asked

"I broke a couple toes and possibly a bone in my foot. I kicked a bed. Nick Fury annoyed me" She said as if this explained everything.

"Is that who called you? I hope you said you were being taking care of nicely" Tony grumbled as Steve picked Sarah up bridal style and carried her to the car.

"Nah, he didn't ask. He tried to tell me what to do. I take orders from no one." She said. Suddenly she got a text from Nick. "Do it. Now." She ignored it and Steve set her down in the car.

"Good luck" he said

"Thanks for carrying me down here" she said, flashing him a big smile. He really was sweet, she could get used to this kind of treatment. Guys usually just saw her face, her body, and her money. They never really got to know her for her, yet Steve seemed genuinely nice, she would have to get to know him better.

"Onward to the hospital!" she said, Pointing forward as if she were in medieval times and riding a horse.

When they Arrived at the Hospital, she was given a form to fill out. When she finished, she gave it to Tony to give to the lady working the desk. He looked it over real fast.

Name: Sarah Rose Sttop

Birthday: May 8th 1990, Wait a minute.. That was about 6 months after Pepper left, Gah! Tony thought, Why did everything she do remind him of Pepper. He kept looking at the sheet.

Parents: Blank

"Umm... Sarah, I think you forgot to fill in your parents names" He said, he was curious as to why she didn't put their names.

"Oh... Yeah... There's something I need to tell you." She said, Looking up at him. She began to nibble on the inside of her lip out of nerves.

"What is it?" he said, He looked into her eyes, They were almost the same color as his. She seemed nervous, and it made him feel nervous. He could tell that it really was going to take a lot of courage for her to say whatever it was.

"Umm... My Mom.. Is Pepper Potts." She said quickly and turn away from him. He just stood there stunned. No. That can't be right, because that would mean that she had found someone else, and he couldn't handle the thought of someone else being with Pepper.

"Who's your dad...?" He asked quietly, he didn't want to know, but he needed to.

"You."

**Okay.. So wow.. That was intense O.O**

**So I made Tony able to change him back because I was tired of translating everything from English to Danish and then I would forget what he had said so I would then have to re-translate it, so yeah xD**

**Also a Little Bit Of Steve/Sarah Hmm.. What shall happen there? **

**As always, Reviews are loved :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5(:**

Tony just sat there. He was frozen in shock. Sarah waved her hand in front of his face.

"Tony? Tony!" She said, slightly worried. Damn you! Nick Fury! She thought, you made me tell him and now look what happened! "Oh shit.. I think I broke him.." she said.

"Umm.. Nurse, is there something I can use to get him out of shock? Like a glass of water? Or a whistle?"

"Of course, Miss, I can take your registration papers too" the nurse said.

"Great thanks!" Sarah said. She just told Tony that he was her dad. Gah how did she get herself into this mess? Well actually, she thought, it wasn't that hard to figure out. When her mom, Pepper Potts, revealed to Sarah that her dad was Tony Stark, she couldn't believe it. Her mom then gave her the number to S.H.I.E.L.D., the elite force of agents that her dad worked with. She went in and met with Nick Fury. She still remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_*Flash Back*_

_Sarah walked onto the S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier in awe. This thing was amazing, it was huge and held more then 1,000 people._

_"Excuse me ma'am. Can I help you?" said a tall, very intimidating dark-skinned man._

_"Uhh..." her voice cracked. She wasn't very brave and didn't handle intimidating men very well. "I'm looking-" she cleared her throat, "I'm looking for Nick Fury. Do you know where he is?"_

_"I know where he is, because I am him. What do you need?"_

_"Oh, well hello to you to." she said. Where was this guys manners?_

_"I do hellos to people I don't know" He replied_

_"Oh.. Guess that makes sense. Anyways," she went on, "My name is Sarah Sttop"_

_"Oh yes, Tony Stark's daughter, I wondered when you would come in"_

_"Wait, you knew I was coming?" she asked, slightly creeped out. If they knew this, what else did they __know about her?_

_"Yes, last time we let a genius leave our radar, we ended up with Iron Man, and we don't plan to do that again. The minute your mother called and confirmed that you indeed inherited your fathers brain, we've been keeping tabs on you. Don't worry," he said, guessing by the look on her face, she felt violated, "We're not stalking you, and we don't know every detail about you, we just like to know where you are, we don't care what you do there unless it does concern us."_

_"Oh.. Well I guess that's not nearly as creepy as it seemed" she said, Nick wasn't that scary, and now that she was used to him, her sarcastic nature and quick wit was starting to come out._

_"Sarcastic. Just like your father" he replied_

_"Well thank you. I try"_

_"Now if you could please go into my office and we can talk" he said, gesturing to the door on his left_

_"Oh of course!" this was why she had come in the first place. She wanted to know more about her father. They entered his office and he made a motion for her to sit down._

_"Now technically," He said "I am not allowed to tell you anything, But if you were to go live with him, because say.. you had some 'people'" He made air quotes around the word 'people', "after you, and you just happened to go live there, until these people go away, then you could get to know him." Nick said._

_"Wait.. really? You could do that?" she said and she got all excited. She would really get to meet her father!_

_"Of course," there was a knock at the door and another agent walked in to the office._

_"Sir, May I speak with you for a moment about the current situation?" she said._

_"Of course, Sarah, if you could please step outside for a minute?" _

_"Oh yeah, sure" she said, and got up and went out side._

_On the inside of the office though, Nick and the other agent were arguing._

_"Sir, she really is in danger, You lied to her when you said that"_

_"Obviously I lied Agent Hill. She can't know."_

_"Doesn't she deserve to know? After all, shes going to go stay with Tony-" Nick cut her off._

_"And that's exactly why I won't tell her. She'll tell him and he'll be furious, and probably fly off and get himself destroyed or something. And we can't have that now can we Hill?"_

_"No sir, I suppose not." and she left the office, still very angry at Nick for not telling this girl whats going on. "You can go on in again" the agent said as she left._

_"Now Sarah, we do have to agree on some things before you can go: 1. You must tell Tony the truth." She interrupted him. _

_"Actually. I think that if you let me go, then I'll think about telling him." Nick rolled his eye. _

_"You will do what I say or else you won't be going."_

_"Or I'll go and not listen to you at all! You can't control what I do while I'm there." _

_"This is true. But you must tell Tony. If you agree to do that you may go"_

_She thought about it. "Fine. But I get to tell him on my own time. When I want to." He nodded his head in agreement, and arranged for her flight to Malibu._

_*End Flash Back* _

Now that she had finally told Tony, she wished she hadn't. Tony was like a statue next to her.

The nurse came over to Sarah with a small cup of water and said with a smile "The doctor will be with you in a few minutes"

"Thank you" she responded, "Oh and if he's still like this when I go back, you have my permission to draw on his face with a Sharpie"

The nurse laughed and walked back to the desk.

Sarah took the water and decided that she would give him a chance to get over it before she dumped the water on him.

"Tonnnyyy, do you want me to dump this water on you? If you don't, I suggest you get over your shock right now" she waved the cup of water in front of his face. He didn't move a muscle."Well fine. You've leave me no choice." and then she threw the water onto his face.

He jumped immediately. "What the HELL was that for?" he roared.

"You were frozen in shock!" she said back to him "It was the only think I could think of!" Hey, it wasn't her fault that he was frozen, okay.. It kinda was.

"You know everything and that was how you chose to get me out of it?"

"Hey! I never said I was good under pressure!" she defended herself "I had a brain fart!"

"A what?" Tony asked

"You know a brain fart, when your brain just like.." she made a farting noise with her mouth in an attempt to explain it. "It just kinda like.. Dies I guess.. Temporarily. It just like stops working, I don't know how to explain this" she said.

"Okay but why water? Really? This was a brand new shirt."

"Shut up, no it wasn't, and yes water! I gave you a chance to get up on your own and you didn't respond so I had to go to desperate measures.. And I've always wanted to do that to someone"

"Throw water in their face?"

"Mmhmm" she responded and they fell into an awkward silence

"A gay baby was just born" Sarah said. Tony gave her the weirdest look and she just shrugged. She guessed some people just hadn't heard the joke. It wasn't very funny in her opinion, but she was just trying to break the ice and as a result, she just made things even more awkward. So, they sat there in the silence which became increasingly awkward until finally the doctor came out and called for her.

"So if they have to put me in a cast what colors should I get?" she asked him

"Do they even allow colors at your age?" he asked, he didn't think they did.

"I'm not sure... But I have the money to persuade them if that's what it takes" she replied, she may be 22 but she was a little kid at heart. If she wanted colors on her cast, the by golly she was going to get colors on her cast.

He nodded. He knew what that was like, being able to do what ever you wanted because you had money.

"Get.. Hot rod red and gold" he replied. "Show a little family pride. That is, if you are actually my daughter. Which I don't believe. So we will be doing some DNA tests when we get back to my house. Because I don't trust you." He said with a smirk.

"Okaayy then... Ummm.. yeah I still need you to carry me back to the room" she said, and Tony made a face.

"We can get you a wheelchair" the doctor suggested.

"There is no way in hell I will be getting in one of those, I will have that nurse carry me, before I do that" she said pointing to the nurse who got her the water. The nurse looked up.

"Umm..." she said, It was obvious that she wasn't very keen on the idea of having to carry Sarah back to the x-ray room.

"Its okay nurse, I got her" Tony said, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Tony.. I'm wearing a skirt. please put me down, I'll just crawl the rest of the way." she said, trying to reason with him. She felt stupid being thrown over his shoulder like a rag doll.

"Don't worry, I'll beat up anyone who looks at you wrong, Where do you want her doc?" He asked

"Take her to the x-ray room, we need to make sure the foot bone isn't broken, the door is down the hall, and it should be the 5th door on the left" he answered.

Tony carried her down there and set her down on the x-ray table. "I'll be in the waiting room when your done." he said, and he walked out the door.

When the doctor walked into the room he said "Now there is a sight I never thought I'd see in my life time."

"What? Tony Stark voluntarily helping another human being? yeah its rare, but it does happen" she said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, that is quite rare, But I was referring to you and him being in the same room and acting quite civil towards each other. You see, I've had Tony in this hospital many times, and every time he's been in here, it has never failed, he complains about you. and how much he can't stand you."

"Oh yeah.." she said, she forgot that Tony hated her. She had thought that maybe something would've changed between them after that announcement, but he obviously hadn't buried the hatchet yet. "Well, we are trying to smooth things over, I guess it could take some time" she responded and the doctor began to take x-rays of her foot.

**Wow, another 2 update day(:**

**I had some more that I was going to put in this chapter but, I decided I would save it for a different chapter. So anyways, Hoped you liked it and I love all my followers and I love reviews so review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! woo!**

After Tony dropped Sarah off in the x-ray room, he slowly wondered his way back to the waiting room, trying to keep the thoughts from entering his head. He was a father? No way. he was not father material. Besides, wouldn't he have known if Pepper had been Pregnant when she left? But, she seemed serious when she said that.

"Stop it," he said to himself as he sat down in one of the chairs, farthest away from anyone else he could get, "She's not actually yours, shes lying because she hates you." he said firmly. "She just wants to see you fall even more. She's just screwing with your head. Yes, that's it. She's just screwing with you."

"You know sir, talking to yourself is the first sign of going crazy." said a young girl who was about 6 seats away from him. She couldn't have been any older then 11.

"You know, I actually knew that" he responded in a flat voice, He really didn't have time for this sort of nonsense.

"So does that mean that your crazy?" she asked. She seemed genuinely curious. Like seeing a crazy man would totally make all her dreams come true.

"Possibly." he responded and turned away from the girl, as his thoughts strayed back to Sarah. There was just absolutely no way, she was his daughter

Although, he couldn't deny that she looked a lot like Pepper, it could be a coincidence. There were a lot of pictures floating around the Internet of people claiming to be him, just because they had like the same basic face structure.

"Yeah. That must be it. Just a coincidence. She doesn't even look anything like you." Except the eyes. He thought. Gah, he needed to get his mind off of this.

"You really should stop talking to yourself" the girl said, he glared at her, but didn't respond. He then stood up and walked over to the Nurse's station.

"Nurse, do you have something I could fix?" he asked the nurse who brought Sarah the water. She seemed to be getting frazzled with all of the requests these two had made. Just because they were celebrities didn't mean she was their slave.

"Sorry Mr. Stark, everything is in perfect working order" She said, through a forced smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked, he really needed something to take his mind off the current issue at hand.

"I'm sure Mr Stark," she responded "But your welcome to sit in the waiting room and read a magazine" Tony made a face, but still walked over and picked up a magazine that had his face plastered across the front. The head line read "Stark Industries old news?" He scoffed at the magazine. It was almost 2 years old. This hospital really needed to update their Magazine selection. This would not take his mind off of the situation.

How had this even happened? Tony thought, They had always been so careful. He knew Pepper had been on the pill and he always was protected to avoid something like this. He would not make a good father. Not now. He had the Avengers to worry about now, he couldn't afford another distraction.

And if Tony was telling the truth, that's all Sarah was to him, a distraction. Even if she was his daughter, she was still nothing more then a distraction to him. He needed to find a way to scare her away. He needed to prove that he would be a terrible father and hopefully that would drive her back to her mother. Away from him.

But... He couldn't do that. He wasn't that heartless. Fury had said that she was in danger so he still had to be there for her. He needed to protect her, not because of his duty to her as her father, but because he was Iron Man. Because of that, he needed to be there for her now. He didn't know how to though. They should've made a manual. "What to do when the person you despise revels that their your child!" I'm sure it would've been a big seller, Tony thought. Maybe I'll write it after I figure out what to do. And he'll be sure to add in an "What to do if your also a Superhero" Chapter.

He needed to talk to Pepper, get her side of the story, but he wasn't exactly sure how to contact her. Obviously she changed her number and everything so that Tony wouldn't be able to find her. Well, he thought, let's see what this phone can do.

He pulled out the phone Sarah had handed him this morning and called the Stark Tower and put in his own personal extension, hoping someone would be around the phone. Preferably one of the team members.

"Hello, Tony Stark's office. Bruce Banner speaking, How can I help you?"

"Bruice!" Tony said, "What's up?"

"I'm sorry who is this?" Bruce said, although Tony could hear the smile in his voice. It was obvious that Bruce knew this was Tony.

"It's me" Tony responded

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know a Me"

"Okay Mr. Funny guy, It's Tony"

"Oooh well! Why didn't you just say so?"

"Shut it, I need your help" Tony said.

"Yeah sure, What can I help you with?" Bruce said, Getting concerned, Tony didn't ask for help, In fact, he avoided it as much as possible.

"I need you to download JARVIS onto this phone" That sounded more like Tony, Just needed someone else to do the grunt work.

"Of course, your gonna need to tell me how to do it though"

"It's not hard, just tell JARVIS to transfer to this phone"

"Oh well, that's easy" Bruce said. Tony heard shuffling as Bruce put the phone down.

"JARVIS," He heard Bruce say, "Tony needs you to be downloaded onto the phone he is currently calling from"

"Of course Mr. Banner" JARVIS responded. Toby waited for a few moments until he heard "All files have been successfully transferred"

"Great!" Tony said "Thanks Bruce" and he hung up.

"Alright JARVIS, let's see what this phone can do. Locate any files that has the name "Virginia Sttop" on it." He decided to start with that name because Sarah used Sttop, so maybe, he though, Pepper has switched and used it too.

"Of course sir, I shall notify you if I find anything"

"Thanks." Tony said and then he realized he was stuck doing nothing again. Nothing but his thoughts to entertain him, and right now, his thoughts were betraying him. He needed to clear his mind.

What he really needed was to take a fly in his suit, it would help him clear his head. Help him to start thinking sensible thoughts. He did the math in his head. Normally x-rays would take about 10 minutes to be taken, then at least another 15 minutes, possibly longer, for the doctor to look over them and decide if anything was wrong. If the bone was broken, it would take about another 20 minutes to set the cast. but if it wasn't then it could take about 10 minutes for them to get the toes wrapped up and put into a steady place. He already wasted 10 minutes thinking and talking to Bruce, So, He figured, he could probably get at least a 15 minute flight in.

And if he does happen to take longer, then well, Sarah knows how to use a phone.

**Really Short Chapter. I'm not really sure how much I like this chapter, but it needed to be written so TA-DA.**

**Reveiws are loved and appreciated :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 :3 Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited this story. I really never expected this kind of reaction to it :3**

Sarah sat in her hospital room, waiting for the doctor to come back with the results of her x-rays. She was bored to say the least. She didn't have the patience for this. She knew that if it took too long Tony would get impatient and probably try to blow something up.

Just then the doctor walked into the room. He lifted the x-rays up to show her."You were quite lucky this time Miss. Sttop. Only 2 toes are broken and your foot is not. You will need to keep your toes tapped together and try to stay off of them for at least a week."

"A week?" she said in disbelief. If she couldn't even entertain herself for 10 minutes in a doctors office, how on earth was she going to entertain herself for a week of nothing. She'd need someone to talk to and a project. Something big to work on that might take a week.

"Yes, a week, maybe 10 days" the doctor replied.

Oh hell no. She thought to herself. I'll be up and moving around as soon as I can, but on the outside she plastered a Fake smile on her face and replied "Oh of course." she replied "I'll stay off of my toes until they are okay to walk on"

She then let the doctor wrap her toes and he handed her crutches to walk out to the waiting room, where Tony should've been waiting for her. She looked around the waiting room again to see if maybe she just missed him. He had to be here. He promised. She kept looking. Nope, He defiantly was not here. She felt like crying. He'd only known for 20 minutes and he was already gone.

"Dammit Tony!" she said, "Why would you leave?"

"Tony?" a little girl who was probably 10 or 11 said, "You mean the guy who was talking to himself?"

"Umm.. Yeah probably, He's pretty crazy. What can you tell me about him?"

"Well he wanted to fix something, but there was nothing to fix. So then he made a telephone call-"

Sarah interrupted her. "To who?" she asked.

"Some dude named Brucie. Or At least that's what he called him. He also got something called a JARVIS put onto his phone. He had this JARVIS look for someone named 'Virginia Sttop' and then after this JARVIS said he would inform him if anything came up, he just left" she said

"Well thanks.. Uhh?"

"Kara, Kara Mounts, at your service, if you ever need me, I'll probably be here" she said

"Why? What's wrong?" Sarah asked, worried for this girls health. She was nice and very helpful. "Btw, I'm Sarah"

"Well I have a pain in my chest right here." she said pointing to her heart

"This is the 7th time I've been to the hospital in the past 2 months, they aren't sure what wrong."

"Oh man.. I'm sorry.. I hope they figure out what's wrong"

"Me too, I want it to go away"

"Listen, I'll be right back, I need to get someone to come take me home, but I promise I'll be back"

"Okay" Kara said, smiling. Sarah heard Kara turn around to her mother. "Mommy, I made a new friend! Her name is Sarah!" and then heard her mother say "Don't bother the nice lady, I'm sure she has more important things to do."

Sarah turned to the mother and said "No, I'm waiting on my ride home, plus your daughter is very nice. I really don't mind."

Sarah then hobbled up to the front desk. "May I borrow your phone?" she asked one of the nurses, the nurse who had helped her earlier was no where in sight. Too bad really, Sarah had grown attached to her.

"Of course" she said handing Sarah an old flip phone.

She wasn't sure who to call. She decided she would try Tony first and see what happened there, then maybe she would try Stark Towers and see if anyone picked up there.

She dialed in Tony's cell number.

"Yellow" he said when he answered

"Where are you!" she yelled into the phone.

"Oh, hey Sarah" he said sounding bored now.

"Don't 'hey Sarah' me. You were supposed to wait for me in the waiting room!"

"Well I didn't so get over it" How dare she try to boss him around like that. She was not his wife, and he still really didn't believe that she was his daughter. He had no responsibility towards her.

"Wow." Sarah said, she was on the verge of tears, "I trusted you to wait for 20 minutes and you couldn't even do that. Not even for your own daughter. Mom said you would do this. Ignore me and only care about yourself, but I wanted to come meet you. I was insistent. I begged and pleaded with her to tell me who my real father was. Who had given me half of my DNA. I wanted to meet the man who gave me life. Obviously that was a bad idea." She said.

"Wait Sarah-" she cut him off.

"No Tony, Don't talk to me" she slammed the phone down and wiped away the tear that had managed to slip out of her eye.

"Sarah!" Kara said, running over to her, "What happened?"

"Oh, Kara, it's nothing,"

"Well obviously it's not nothing" she said "Your crying, I've learned that crying is usually a sign of pain"

"It's just my dad.." Sarah said

"Oh did he die? My dad did when I was 5, I don't really remember him though so its not that big of a deal" Kara said, shrugging her shoulders "I mean I miss him, but I can't change anything about it"

"No my dad didn't die" Sarah replied "I just met him though. He just found out that I was his daughter and he pretty much let me down, so I probably won't be in town anymore. I'll probably go back to my mom. I'm extremely mad at him"

"Ooooh!" Kara said. After that the conversation moved to less sensitive topics, but they still conversed a lot. Sarah learned that Kara was 13 years old, but the pain in her chest had stunted her growth, so she looked young. She also learned that Kara had an Older brother named Liam, and a younger sister named Delilah. Her mom worked 2 jobs to be able to afford all of Kara's hospital bills and to provide for the other 2 kids.

About 15 minutes later, Steve walked into the hospital. He casually scanned the hospital looking for Sarah.

"Hey Sarah!" he called when he found her.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not totally siked to see you, because this hospital smell was starting to give me a head ache. But how did you know to come get me?"

"Tony called and told me you needed a ride."

"Did he now? Well it's good to know that he cares" she said, the venom in her voice was very noticeable.

"Hey Sarah!" Kara said, "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked

"Uhh.. No, I just met him the other day"

"Oh well he's very attractive" Kara said and Sarah laughed as she watched Steve's face turn bright red.

"Steve, This is Kara, Kara this is Steve" Sarah said, introducing them to each other. "Kara's been keeping me company because Tony left me here. Ugh, I am going to murder him next time I see him." she said. Her hands balled into fists beside her, or as much as they could around the crutch handle. She was so ticked off at Tony.

"I'm sorry you feel that way about Tony." Steve said. Hey, He and Tony may not have started out as automatic friends, but over the past couple years they have really gotten to know each other and Steve considered Tony to be a brother.

"Well its not your fault. It's Tony's." She nearly spat his name.

"You ready to go?" he said, trying to change the subject. He didn't like hearing her talk about Tony that way. Also the venom in her voice didn't match her appearance. She normally had a charming look about her, but right now she looked down right murderous.

"Oh yeah, sure, I just have one thing I need to do before we go" Sarah crutched her way over to the receptionist desk.

"Any and all of the Mounts's hospital bills are to be sent to me. I don't want them to have to worry about that right now" she said.

The nurse smiled. She was happy to see that generosity still lived in the human race. The nurse herself had also fallen under Kara's spell. She just took people in and didn't get rid of them. She was happy that someone was taking care of the Mounts family. "Of course Miss Sttop."

"Bye Kara" Sarah said as she left the hospital, and waved to the girl.

"Bye Sarah!" she yelled and ran over to give Sarah a hug.

As Sarah and Steve walked out of the hospital, Steve whispered in her ear. "That was a really nice thing you did for them."

"Hey, just cause I'm Tony Stark's daughter doesn't mean I don't have a heart." she said with a laugh.

Steve gave her a look and she realized that she hadn't told him yet.

Well shit.

**So.. Whatcha guys think? I'd really appreciate some reviews to let me know what I'm doing good on and what I need to work on :3**

**But thanks for reading :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8(:**

**So it just recently occurred to me that I had never out a disclaimer for this story. Soooo here it goes: I don't own any of the Characters in this story except for Sarah and Kara, which both have come from my own imagination. Woo.**

**Enjoy(:**

"Your...?" Steve said, obviously confused as to what just happened. She didn't even look anything like Tony and Tony would never have done that for that family back in the waiting room. It's not that he was selfish, it's just he really didn't help people when he was out of the suit.

"Yup, I'm Tony's Daughter." Sarah said, she hadn't been ready for anyone else on the team to find out yet. She had really hoped that they could keep it a secret until Tony was ready to reveal it, but obviously that wasn't going to happen now.

"But please don't tell anyone.. Tony has only known for like a half hour."

"No, no of course not. You guys get to tell the rest of the team."

Sarah nodded her thanks, but she could tell that Steve still had questions but was too polite to ask them. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Go ahead. Ask" she said. He looked at her, momentarily confused, and then nodded.

"So wait," he said after helping Sarah into the car, "How do you know that he's your father?"

"My mom is Pepper" She replied as If that explained everything, which it kind of

did. It at least explained why she had left all those years ago. Steve wasn't sure he would trust Tony with a young child.

"Ahh" Steve said. He had known Pepper for a long time. She was the most organized person he knew, she would know all the facts.

"How is Pepper?" he asked making light conversation.

"Well... Good hopefully" she said

"What do you mean hopefully?"

"Nick Fury won't let me talk to her while I'm here. It could endanger her. See Nick likes to think I'm an idiot. He thinks he was being all secretive when I went to see him. He had originally told me that the 'people' after me were just going to be a ploy to let me come here, but he was the idiot who left his door open slightly when Agent Hill came in and told him to tell me that people were really after me. Naturally he refused. You know, I've only talked to him once in person and I really don't like him. But anyways, he moved her to some safe house and I have no contact with her... Sorry I'm babbling. I do that when I'm nervous" She said, blushing slightly towards the end.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure nobody actually likes him as much as they just put up with him."

"Like Tony?" She asked

"Like Tony.. At first, he kind've rubs off on you, you just need to give him a chance."

"I did and he left me in a waiting room. So I'm done giving out chances"

"You don't believe in second chances?"

"No, because the way I think about it, if they really cared they wouldn't have screwed up in the first place."

"I think you should give Tony another chance, you just met him and T bet he was

just trying to clear his head and that's why he left. What would you do if the one person you'd loathed for the past fours of your life came to live with you and then told you they were your daughter. Put your self in his shoes."

"True I guess. I need to hear his side of the story before I decide to forgive him or not." she said.

He just nodded and they slipped into a comfortable silence.

"So.. I make you nervous?" Steve asked, remembering her earlier comment about babbling when she was nervous. He smirked when he asked that too. Maybe he had been hanging around Tony too much lately.

"What? Oh.. Well yeah kinda, but only because your well.. You!"

"I'm me?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Well yeah! I mean your Like a living legend, like how does one not feel nervous around you? Plus your like a foot taller than me. Tall people intimidate me" in truth though, she was nervous around him, but not for those reasons. Though tall people really did intimidate her.

"Your like 5'9!" he replied, "How do tall people intimidate you?"

"They just do! I can't really explain it, maybe it's because I was so used to being tall as a kid, that now because everyone is taller than me it scares me."

"Well I guess that makes sense." he said, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up!" she said laughing and playfully smacking his arm. "No it doesn't! It's such a completely irrational reason to be scared of tall people!"

"Okay yeah your right, it's a pretty silly reason to be scared"

"Yeah so shush, I bet you have a silly irrational fear too"

"Of course I don't! I'm captain America, nothing scares me" He said puffing his chest out in pride. She laughed.

"Pssh okay, whatever" Sarah said. She looked up and noticed that they were approaching Stark Towers. Tony would be there probably, and she wasn't in the mood to see him yet.

"Do we have to go back?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Steve replied. "Of course we have to go back, the team will wonder where we are."

"Well.. I meant we could just like go on a drive, to like the country, and come back in like 2 hours or so, just to give me some time to stop wanting to kill Tony"

"Well I guess we could do that," Steve said, and they took a sharp left, causing Sarah to hold onto the door handle so she didn't fall out of the car.

"Where do you want to go?" Steve said

"I'm not sure, just keep going forward until I say so" she said

Once they were out of the city, Steve put the top down on the convertible that he had borrowed from Tony. Sarah took her hair out of its pony tail and let the wind blow through her hair. She felt so free out here, that she began to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Steve asked, it was nice out here, he could understand why she wanted come out here to cool off.

"It's really not all that funny." She said, "It's just so nice out here that I feel so completely free. The paparazzi doesn't know I'm in New York. I mean they will soon, but for now, they don't. I'm free to go out and take a random car ride with a friend without having to worry about my face being plastered across the front of some tabloid, wondering if they are my new piece of arm candy. It's just.. a good feeling."

"See, that's the glory of the mask, nobody knows who Steve Rogers is, I take it off and nobody cares about what Steve Rogers is doing, they only care about Captain America. That's the glory of being a superhero, nobody knows the man behind the mask."

"Unless your Tony Stark" Sarah countered and Steve laughed.

"Yeah, unless your Tony Stark." he agreed, and they continued on in silence. They just drove and enjoyed the fresh air, occasionally making remarks about another car on the road, but for the most part they were silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was comfortable, and Sarah was slowly cooling off from being mad at Tony.

"Are you hungry?" Steve said noticing the time, almost 5:00, they would have to get back soon.

"I could eat." she said. They pulled off the highway and into a small town that had about 5 small drive ins.

"McDonald's is fine" she said, before he asked, "I could go for a big bag of deep-fried easy" she said, remembering the Hamburger Helper commercial that seemed to be everywhere lately.

Steve pulled into the Drive-Through lane at the McDonald's, they both ordered, got their food, and was on their way home.

**So.. Can you guys please review? I honestly have no idea what I need to work on, and any sort of ****response from you guys would be great. Even if you just want to say "OMG MY NAME IS SARAH TOOO!" It would let me know that people are actually reading it, so yeah, Please review :3 Thanks :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9(:**

**Enjoy lots(:**

**Disclaimer: I own Sarah and Kara. Thats it! Everyone else belongs to Stan Lee. Not me. Sadly D:**

Tony had been in the air for about 10 minutes when his cell phone rang. He checked his screen and saw that it was an unknown number. Normally he would ignore them, but something told him that he should answer this.

"Yellow." he said when he answered.

"Where are you!" came a voice that belonged to none other then the person he was trying to get away from. Sarah.

"Oh hey Sarah." he was annoyed, and hoped that if he sounded like he didn't care, she would just leave him alone.

"Don't 'Hey Sarah' me. You were supposed to wait in the waiting room!" She sounded pissed. If she was anything like her mother when she got mad, Tony was gonna be far away when she exploded.

"Well I didn't. Get over it" he responded. Who did she think she was? Trying to boss him around like this. She was not his wife.

"Wow." Sarah said, Tony could the tears in her voice, and he instantly felt bad, maybe he was being slightly harsh. "I trusted you to wait for 20 minutes and you couldn't even do that. Not even for your own daughter. Mom said you would do this. Ignore me and only care about yourself, but I wanted to come meet you. I was insistent. I begged and pleaded with her to tell me who my real father was. Who had given me half of my DNA. I wanted to meet the man who gave me life. Obviously that was a bad idea." She said, and he felt terrible.

"Wait Sarah-" he began so he could attempt to make amends, but she cut him off.

"No Tony. Don't talk to me." and she hung up on him. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He could almost feel her pain. He knew what it was like to be ignored and let down by a father. He needed to figure out a way to make it up to her.

"Sir," JARVIS said interrupting his thoughts, "I suggest you start with arranging a way for her to get home" he said, as if reading Tony's mind.

"Thanks JARVIS, call the tower"

Tony waited, the phone rang 4 times before someone picked up.

"Stark Towers, Tony Stark's office, Steve Rodgers speaking, How can I help you?"

"Why does everyone answer my phone like that?" Tony asked, it was weird and too professional "No one calls except for us" he said

"Sorry Tony, It's how you told us to answer the phone"

"Well... Stop, it's weird"

"Then how do you want us to answer?"

"I'm not sure.. Just make it more.. Pizazzy"

"Pizazzy?"

"You heard me." Tony replied "But that's not why I called. I need you to stop at the hospital and pick up Sarah"

"Aren't you supposed to be there with her?"

"Yeah.. But some stuff happened so I need you to go pick her up"

"How am I supposed to get there and what about your car?"

"Wow you ask a lot of questions" Tony sighed, if he wasn't flying he would probably be rubbing his temples right now. "Take the bus. Or walk. And then take my car home, if you take the bus I'll pay you back" he said and then hung up before Steve had a chance to say no. Besides, Steve was a good guy, he would go get her. Hopefully.

He called back.

"What?" Steve said as he answered.

"Okay, that was just mean. Not Pizzazy." Tony said. "And I just wanted to make sure you were going to get her."

"Of course I am. Now bye" Steve said as he hung up. _Jeez, some one is cranky_, Tony thought.

Tony kept flying in circles, he just needed to clear his mind. He had probably been flying for 2 hours, he was flying at a relatively slow speed, so he really wasn't all that far from the city.

"JARVIS, what time is it?"

"About 5:30"

I should probably head back soon, Tony thought to himself.

He no sooner turned around that his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and noticed that Natasha was calling him.

"Yes?" he said, answering the phone

"Tony, do you happen to know where Steve and Sarah are?" She said. He could tell from her voice that she was trying to hide her worry.

"You worried something happened?" he asked. They should be fine, it would take something strong to take out Steve.

"Yes. Steve could be in trouble."

"What about Sarah?" Tony asked. They still had to make sure she was ok. Tony was still having a hard time believing her without some real proof. Like a blood test or DNA test. But the more he flew around, the more he accepted that she was probably telling the truth.

"Don't tell me you've already grown soft on her? Your hatred has already melted away?" she said

"Of course not. But we were still assigned to protect her so protecting her we shall do." he responded.

"Fine. But get back here so we can try and figure out were they are"

"Roger that" Tony said, he put the accelerators on turbo and zoomed back to the city.

He arrived back at the tower within about 45 minutes. He landed on the roof and JARVIS began to remove the armor. Once it was all off, he walked into the kitchen of the Pent House that the Avengers all shared.

"Still no word from them?" he asked

"None." Clint said.

"Did any of you guys try and call them?" Tony asked

"Steve doesn't have a phone and nobody knows Sarah's number"

"JARVIS, find the car" Tony instructed the AI.

"Sorry sir, Sarah has disabled me in the car"

Tony looked at his team. "They don't want to be found. Or at least Sarah doesn't, but they'll be back"

"How can you be so sure?" Natasha said. "Steve could be hurt!" she yelled.

"So could Sarah.." Tony said, reminding her that there was someone else in the car. Natasha rolled her eyes. "Besides, even of JARVIS is disconnected, I have a Crash Sensor, If anything terrible happened to the car, meaning indirectly them, then we would know."

"As long as your sure that they're okay."

"Yeah.. I'm sure" Tony said "Or like.. 95% sure"

"Go look for them." Natasha growled at him.

"Ahh. No. I'd like the meet the mugger who can take down Steve Rogers. Calm down and chill out. I'll make you a drink." Tony said walking over to his bar. She glared at him for a second, huffed and then stormed out of the room. Clint and Bruce who had been sitting there quietly looked at Tony like "What do we do about her?" Tony shrugged.

"Just give her some space. I suggest we just wait till the other two get back, if their not back by say... Nine o'clock, I'll go find them." Tony said plopping down on the couch.

As much as he tried to calm himself down, by 7:30 Tony was pacing by the door. Maybe Natasha had been right. Maybe something had happened to them. They should've been back by now.

"Tony, stop pacing. Your gonna wear down a path in the floor. You said it yourself, their fine" Bruce said.

"I know.. I just can't stop worrying. I mean Sarah is my.." he stopped what he was saying. If he said it out loud, it would make it official. It would mean that he is accepting the truth. He swallowed "She's my daughter" he confessed. Clint and Bruce looked at Tony in surprise.

"What!" Clint yelled. "She's your daughter? How the..?" he trailed off in surprise.

"Her mom is Pepper.. That's why she left all those years ago. She was pregnant with Sarah and didn't trust me around a child."

Clint snorted "I don't blame her" Tony glared at him. "Hey! It's not my fault that your a little careless and immature"

"True.." Tony admitted at he flopped onto the couch. "They need to be home soon" he said and he sighed. Just then they heard the elevator ding and out stepped Steve and Sarah laughing and eat ice cream.

Tony jumped up "Where have you been!" he said pointing at them

"Oh hey Tony" Sarah replied, her mood instantly darkening. She finished the little bit of ice cream she had left and turned to go into her room.

"Hey! Get back here!" Tony yelled at her retreating figure.

"No. Now you know what it's like to be worried when you don't know where someone is." She said over her shoulder.

"Yes I've learned my lesson. Come down here."

"Uhh.. No." she said, continuing on her way to her room.

"We need to discuss this." Tony said.

"Maybe later. I have important things to do"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I'll find something important to do"

Tony was getting frustrated. They needed to get some of the minor details smoothed out.

"Young lady! I order you to get down here right now!" he yelled and she spun around and glared at him. If looks could kill, you'd be sweeping up my ashes, Tony thought. She walked up to him until she was right in his face.

"You order me? Oh no. You don't abandon me in the hospital and then expect me to come back here and run into your open arms. Your going to have to prove to me that you actually care now. Prove to me you actually have a heart that this thing needs to be protecting." She said, pointing at his arc reactor. "You may be my Father but you are no Dad to me." She growled at him. She then spun back around and walked up to her room.

Her words stung him. "You may be my father, but you are no dad to me." They kept repeating in his head. He looked at the other guys. They had been watching the conversation between the two of them.

"Never have kids." Tony said, groaning as he sat down on the couch.

**Ooooh so now the whole team other then Natasha knows Tony's little secret. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (: Reviews are loved and cherished :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Everyone who Reviewed on the last chapter! :D**

**Chapter 10 :3**

Sarah slammed the door to her room. She was so mad. She didn't care that she was acting like a child.

Tony expected her to just come running into his open arms like all of his little girl friends. She was not like that and she never would be.

Did you ever stop to think that maybe he was going to apologize? Sarah thought to her self. No.. She thought. And then again, Tony was not one to apologize. He was just going to make her want to yell again.

She was so frustrated with him. They had a very Bi-Polar relationship. One minute it was fine, the next they were yelling and insulting each other. She couldn't tell if she was mad at him, or if she was on an okay basis with him. She hated it. All she had wanted when she came here was for her father to accept her.

Growing up without a father had been harder for her then it probably was for other kids in one parent homes. As a child she had always just wanted normalcy in her life. She was a genius after all, and she had been picked on until she was 12, when she finally learned to stand up for herself, but by then it was too late. She was already in college and taking her classes online so she didn't have to interact with other kids. When she had been picked on, the one thing she had wished for the most is a daddy who would come and beat up all the bullies for her. As she got older, she just wanted a father to be her rock. To help her in her times of need. For example, the first time her programs had gotten a virus and everybody started saying how she had lied. How they were supposed to be anti-virus, and she just sat there and watched her sales drop. If Tony had been around, he would've helped her up, maybe even helped her reprogram the software so that it really did block all viruses. She had always wished for the same thing on her birthday when blowing out the candles.

It hadn't come true until her 22 birthday when her mom finally told her who her dad was and how she could find him. It had taken over a month for S.H.I.E.L.D. to get back in touch with her, and then another month for her to be ready to come live with them. Now that she was here, it stressed her out to have such an unstable relationship with her father. He needed to prove that he was willing to try for her, and so far he had done nothing but fail in the "Dad" department.

She needed to get rid of some stress but She only had two stress relievers. One was building things and with Tony being down stairs there was no way she would be able to get to the workshop without having to confront him again. So she'd have to settle for her second, but not nearly as efficient stress reliever, Music. She usually used music when she was nervous or worried. But it would work to relieve stress too.

She knew that Tony had a grand piano in the living room that she had been itching to get her hands on and play for the past two days, but hadn't had the time.

"JARVIS, where is Tony?" Sarah asked. If he was still in the kitchen she might be able to get there without him noticing.

"He has gone to his bedroom." he responded.

"Thanks" she could've gone to the workshop, but she had already decided to go to the piano.

She quietly opened her door and walked down the stairs. Once she was down there, she noticed that Steve, Bruce, and Clint were all still in the kitchen. She guessed that Steve had probably heard her, with his super human speed, strength, and reaction time, she only guessed that his senses, like hearing and sight, had been heighten too. She had guessed also that Clint's spy training had probably

informed him that she was there. She was grateful when neither of them acknowledged her.

She walked over to the piano. It was a beautiful instrument. She set her fingers down on the keys and gently pressed down on one. It was perfectly in tune.

She casually started going through all of her scales. Once she finished that she began to play Taylor Swifts "Forever and Always" the piano version. She started to sing along softly. "_I don't feel welcome anymore, baby what happened? because one second it was perfect and now your half-way out the door." _ She drifted into her own world, forgetting that she was at Stark Towers. She didn't notice Steve, Bruce, and Clint stop what they were doing and watch her play. She didn't hear Tony come down the stairs and stand right outside the living room and watch his only daughter play. It was amazing to watch her fingers move across the keys. _"So here's to everything. coming down to nothing, here's the silence, it cuts me to the core."_

Tony had only bought the piano for decoration, Pepper had insisted that it made the place seem more grown up. This was the first time it had been really used other then as a table. _"I was there when you said forever and always, you didn't mean it baby."_

He watched at she switched to Second Hand Serenade's "Fall for you" "_The best thing about tonight, that's we're not fighting. Could it be that we had been this way before. I know you don't think that I am __trying."_

She had an amazing voice, but it wasn't one that Would make it big time. She had a folksy, bluesy, voice, and not a pop voice like so many of today's hit artists. _"This is not what I intended. I always swore to you, I'd never fall apart. You always thought that I was stronger, I may have failed but I have loved you from the start."_

It was weird to know that she was his daughter and she was this talented. The Stark's were not normally known for being overly musical. _"And remember me tonight, when your asleep."_

He listened to the music fade out and watched her take her hands off the piano. What he didn't see what the one tear slip out of her eye. Playing the piano had reminded her of her mom and she missed her. They had never been away from each other for more then a couple hours. Sarah always did all of her course work for college at home from her laptop.

Tony was then suddenly aware that it was silent and he clapped. Sarah spun around, unaware of her audience.

"I'm.. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." she stammered. She just wanted to relax and relieve stress. She didn't mean to bother any one.

"You didn't disturb me." Tony said, and he meant it. Just like it fascinated him to watch her work, it was memorizing to watch her play. "Where'd you learn to play? It sounded fantastic."

"Oh, um, Mom taught me. She said that there was a reason she made you buy this piano besides just the fact that it looked good in the room"

"I didn't know she could play.."

"She only played when she was worried..." Sarah said looking at Tony. He knew she was referring to all the times he had to leave Pepper alone when he went on mission as Iron Man.

"Well.." Tony started "I just came down to let all of you know that the annual Avengers charity benefit has been scheduled for Saturday. And this year everyone has to go" he said, looking at Bruce who has skipped the past four out of precaution of the hulk.

Bruce sighed but nodded "Alright I'll go this year."

"Perfect. Sarah, that means you too"

"What? Why! I don't want to go!" she protested "Plus, I'm not even an Avenger"

"So? It's just hosted by the Avengers. There's gonna be like 500 people there, and they aren't all Avengers"

"I don't know.. I'm not really a people person."

"So? Neither is Bruce but he's still going."

"But it's only 5 days away, and I don't have anything to wear."

"Your a girl, you like to shop right?" he said, and she glared. Just because she was a girl didn't mean that she loved to shop. He was lucky that she loved to shop, especially for dresses.

"Umm..." she said, thinking about how easy it would be for the paparazzi to get a picture of her announcing to the whole world that she was now in New York.

"Please Sarah?" Tony said, close to begging, but not quite. Stark's don't beg either. "I want you to be there" his eyes pleading with her.

"Why..? I really don't want to go. It just gives the paparazzi an excuse to take bad pictures of me and spread it around the Internet"

"I promise no paparazzi. At least inside the event, I can't control what they do outside of it."

She sighed, "If I say maybe, will you leave me alone for the rest of the night?"

"Say yes and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the week" he countered.

"Okay fine! I'll go. Jeez, why do you even want me there so bad?"

"Because.. You'll see."

"Well that's reassuring" she said standing up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need a shower, I smell like hospital still"

Tony watched her go upstairs, her words still rang in his head "You may be my father, but you are no dad to me." He was determined to make her see otherwise. It had stung him when she said that.

He just needed to make sure the benefit went well now. If it did, she would change her mind. He just knew it.

**So not a very exciting chapter, but the Benefit is really big thing that will happen in the story, Also some inner turmoil has been revealed in Sarah. Also.. If you haven't heard either of the songs mentioned in this chapter I highly suggest going to you tube and listening to them.**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Enjoyeth :3**

The next morning, Sarah walked down to the kitchen looking for Natasha. It seemed like everyone was there except her.

"Has anyone seen Natasha?" she asked, as she grabbed a package of pop tarts out of the cupboard.

"Be careful with those, they're Thor's and he goes ballistic if he finds out that someone ate his pop tarts." Tony said

"I think I'll be fine." Sarah said. "I'm not afraid of him." she opened up the package of pop tarts and broke off a piece of one and ate it.

"Your not afraid? He could smite you where you stand." Steve asked surprised. She was intimidated by people 4 inches taller then her but when the god of thunder challenged her, she was unafraid.

She shrugged "He won't though"

"He could when he finds out you ate his pop tarts."

"He won't" she replied shrugging again

"How are you so sure?" Steve asked

"Because Thor is a good guy and good guys don't smite people over pop tarts. Plus I am very good at persuading people to do what I want them to do."

"Thor would." Tony said, remembering the only time he got in the way of Thor and his pop tarts and he absentmindedly rubbed the scar on his hand in the suspicious shape if a lightening bolt. "Trust me. Thor would"

"Well lets just hope he doesn't find out then." she said popping another piece into her mouth. "And again I ask, where is Natasha?"

"She's in her room." Clint replied, "three doors past yours to the left"

She nodded her thanks and went up to talk to Natasha. On her way there she was practically run over by Thor.

"I am sorry young Midgaurdian!" he said as he helped her up. She had to dive out of the way so as not to get knocked over and ended up on the ground anyways.

"It's fine Thor" she said picking up her pop tarts.

Thor gasped and pointed at the pop tarts. "Young Midgaurdian has eaten my pastry treats!" he said, looking angry.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry," She said, hoping this didn't call for desperate measures.

"That does not excuse your actions young one!" He boomed, picking up his hammer, preparing for a fight. The boys in the kitchen heard this and ran into the hallway to protect Sarah if they needed too.

"But really Thor, I didn't know, I am truly sorry." She said, she could tell that this was going south fast, but hoped should wouldn't have to use her secret weapon. She liked to keep it that way, a secret.

"Thou must be punished!" Tony was about to run forward and stop Thor, when Sarah gave him an "I got this" look. He stopped, but decided that if Thor's hammer raised another centimeter, he was going in.

Sarah realized that should would have to result to using her weapon. She just hoped it would still work, it had been years since she had had to use it on her mom.

"But... Thor... I am truly sorry. I honestly didn't know. Can you ever forgive me?" she said, putting on an innocent face that would make Puss-in-Boots from Shrek jealous. Thor looked torn and confused by the dramatic turn of her attitude. He wanted to be mad about the eaten pop tarts but she looked so innocent. He couldn't seem to stay mad at her. The innocence on her face completely melted away all of his anger. He grabbed her into a huge bear hug.

Tony watched her pull this move on Thor. _Damn,_ He thought, _if only she had been around when Loki was here, they could've just had her pull this face and Loki would've surrendered._ If Tony didn't know any better, he would've believed her innocence too.

"I am so sorry I almost smited my young Midgaurdian friend!" He said while hugging her. The boys decided that she wasn't in danger anymore and returned to the kitchen.

"Can't... Breathe" she said, trying to get some oxygen into her lungs. Thor released her.

"And now I almost crushed you, young Midgaurdian! Oh I am so ashamed of myself" Thor said. Sarah came over and rubbed his arm.

"Its okay. You can call me Sarah, by the way" she said "Or the One who is Awesome.." she decided. If everyone else got an awesome superhero name, she should get an awesome nickname.

"From now on I shall call you the One who is Awesome" Thor replied, looking much happier with himself, and went down stairs to get some pop tarts for himself. Sarah just shook her head and walked on to Natasha's room.

She hesitated a minute before she knocked. It was no secret that Natasha wasn't Sarah's biggest fan.

_Maybe she just jealous because your so pretty._ Sarah thought to herself. _Ha yeah right, she's a super spy, and an Avenger. If anyone should be jealous, it would be Sarah._

Suddenly Natasha's door opened. "Are you gonna knock or just stand there looking lost?" Natasha said, slightly harsher then what she meant for it to sound.

"Umm... I was gonna knock."

Natasha leaned against the door frame and looked at Sarah.

"So whatcha need Devil Spawn?"

"Excuse me?" Sarah said, looking offended.

"I was just referring to the fact that your Tony's kid. It wasn't meant to offend."

"Oh, how did you find out?" Sarah asked, she hadn't thought anyone besides Steve and Tony knew.

"The walls have ears." she said, pointing to the air conditioning vent in the corner of her room.

"Oh.. But I'm confused, I thought only Tony and Steve knew? And I didn't tell either of them at home."

"Nah, Tony spilled the beans last night before you and Steve got home."

"Ahh, well I came up to ask if you wanted to go shopping with me. I need to get a dress for the benefit on Saturday and I don't want to go by myself if I don't have to. Plus I thought it might be a good time for us to, I don't know, bond or whatever. Us girls need to stick together when we're surrounded by all the boys." she rambled.

Natasha stared at her for a second, something flashed across her face. _Happiness maybe_. Sarah thought. But as soon as it was there, it was gone again. Natasha looked at her for another second, gave her a small smile, and then nodded. "I'll be ready in an hour." she said and then turned around and walked into the room.

"Well that turned out better then I thought it would." she said to herself and walked back down stairs, popping another piece of pop tart into her mouth.

As she entered the kitchen, Thor jumped and said "The One who is Awesome has returned!"

Tony hurriedly hid his phone and Steve and Bruce stopped talking, while Clint continued to eat his cereal.

"Hey, next time try to make it LESS obvious that your talking about me, K?" she said, pointing to Steve and Bruce. They both looked embarrassed to have been caught, while Tony and Clint were staring at Thor. He noticed their staring and looked puzzled.

"What is with this staring?" He asked.

"What did you call her?" Tony asked

"The One who is Awesome. She told me that was her name."

Tony looked at her. "Hey! I wanted a cool nick name too!" she said, defending herself.

"Shouldn't your nickname be true though?" He asked with a sarcastic smile.

"I am awesome and you know it." She replied

"Lies. I am the only awesome one here. So that should be my name." Tony countered.

"I'm half of you! So I'm at least half as awesome as you. And I'm keeping the name." she said, "Obviously I'm awesome, I got Thor to not smite me for eating his pop tarts." she said and ate another piece for extra emphasis.

"This is very true." Tony said, remembering the look she had put on her face "So anyways, what are you up to today? I was wondering if maybe you wanted to help me fix up the suit." Sarah stared at him for a minute, then replied.

"I'd love to buuuut, I can't, I'm going shopping with Natasha to find a dress for your stupid benefit that your making me go to."

"Well maybe next time." He said, seeming casual. But inside, he was slightly disappointed. He had hoped that would've been able to hang out for a while, and do something as father and daughter.

Sarah was about to reply when Natasha came down, ready to go. She looked at Sarah in her pajamas still and rolled her eyes, "I thought you would be ready by now."

"I apologize, but I figured when you said an hour, you meant an hour. Not 5 minutes." She said back, the sarcasm was practically a river flowing out of her mouth.

Natasha glared. "I'll be in the car. You be down there in 15 minutes or I'm leaving without you." she said as she walked out the door and slammed it.

"Good to know Natasha's back" Sarah grumbled and ran upstairs to get ready.

**Sooooo Whatcha think? This is kind've another light chapter, with not much happening in it. But more important things are approaching so be ready for them.**

**As always reviews are loved and appreciated :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 :3 Holy crap, we're on chapter 12 already?! Holy poop xD**

**Thank you to all who reviewed :3 It really brightens my day to see them appear in my e-mail :3**

Natasha sat in the car, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. Sarah was taking forever. Natasha couldn't believe that she had agreed to go shopping with her. She barley even liked Sarah.

Okay, so its not that Natasha disliked Sarah, she disliked the way she came in here and just took over. Natasha was the Alpha Female and Sarah came in, took over and everyone forgot about Natasha. she was so used to being the only girl in the pack of guys, that now because another girl was around, Tony's daughter or not, Natasha couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of her. Sarah was pretty, musically inclined, a genius, and was rich. Sure, Natasha was a spy and part of the avengers, but she technically couldn't tell anyone, so it didn't feel like a viable reason to not be jealous of Sarah.

Just then Sarah opened up the car door. Natasha looked up from her thinking and took in Sarah's plain outfit. She had her hair straightened out, like she was going somewhere important, but was wearing an old band shirt, that Natasha highly suspected she took from Tony, and jeans. She was wearing very little make-up if any at all. Sarah could easily pull of the natural look, and it sparked some of Natasha's jealously again.

Natasha continued to look at her face, trying to see a little bit of Tony in her. It was hard, Sarah was almost the spitting image of Pepper, but there was little bits of Tony in her. The most prominent feature of hers that was also Tonys was her eyes. Sit them side by side and even a stranger might be able to guess that they were, at the least, related. They were both a very deep chocolaty brown, yet there was a lightness, a playfulness that was very prominent in both of them. Other then the eyes, only her personality had matched Tony's and you could only tell that if you knew them both. In fact, their personalities were so alike that it didn't surprise Natasha that they fought all the time. Their personalities and determination caused them to butt heads.

"You ready?" Sarah asked, pulling Natasha from her thoughts. Natasha nodded.

"What kinda of dress do you want?" Natasha asked "Some stores are better for short dresses and some are better for long, some have really good ball gowns, and some have some really good sexier dresses."

Sarah laughed at the last option. "I'm not sure how much Tony would like that" she said, imagining his reaction if she showed up in a sexy little dress. She was picturing a public lecture and steam coming from his ears and the mental picture made her laugh.

"So you want a nun dress then?" Natasha asked, raising an eye brow. If it was Natasha, she would be trying to infuriate Tony.

"Of course not! I'd love to see his reaction when I show up in a sexy little cocktail dress." she laughed again.

Natasha nodded, _Good._ Natasha thought, _She like infuriating Tony._ Though, she laughed too much for Natasha's liking. Too damn perky. Just like Tony. Maybe she was more like Tony then she thought.

Natasha knew the perfect little boutique where Sarah would be able to find a nice little dress. Natasha really hoped that Sarah wasn't one of those girls who needed to find the perfect dress, but was one who settled on the first dress she tried on.

When they got to the boutique, called el Amor, Sarah immediately walked in and began pulling random dresses, no matter color, shape, or style. Just to see exactly what they have.

Natasha started looking through the racks. "Sarah," she called over the racks. "What size do you need? A four?" Natasha guessed. Sarah had a teeny waist, she couldn't be any bigger then a four.

"Oh god no." Sarah replied "I need like a seven or an eight." she replied.

Natasha looked at her and decided that Sarah was not giving her enough credit. "Here," she said handing Sarah a silver dress "Just try it on."

Sarah took it and four other dresses into the dressing room. She picked up the first dress, a plain red dress that came about to Sarah's knees. She walked out of the dressing room. Natasha looked at her for a second, debating the dress before asking "What size is it?"

"Umm.. A seven." she said, looking sheepish.

Natasha rolled her eyes and replied "Try on the dress I gave you."

Sarah was about to protest when Natasha held her hand up to stop her "Just do it. I do not honesty believe that you are a size 7. Try it on and if it doesn't fit then I'll believe you. But I bet it will."

She walked back into the dressing room and took off the red dress. She looked at the dress Natasha had given her. She didn't think it would fit her, but pulled it on anyways. To her shock it fit her.

She came out the dressing room and looked at the three-way mirror set up right outside. The dress looked fantastic on her. Accenting her in all the right places. The dress was spaghetti-strapped, and had a sweet heart neckline. The top was black with silver rhinestones on it, and the skirt, which ended mid-thigh, started very silvery at the top, and slowly faded into a light black.

Natasha walked over to her, "See I told you it would fit."

Sarah was still in awe at how well this dress made her look. She just nodded at Natasha, then replied "You really think it looks good on me?"

"No," Natasha answered, "I want you to look terrible so I am the best dressed girl there." Sarah could detect the sarcasm in her voice. Or at least she hoped it was sarcasm. She knew Natasha didn't like her, but she seemed to be being nicer, so she guessed it was sarcasm.

"I think I'm going to get it." Sarah said. She went back into the dressing room, pulled the dress off and put back on her jeans and Aerosmith band shirt, that she did, in fact, steal from Tony. He wouldn't miss it.

She walked out and put the other four dresses on the rack. She went to the counter and went to pay for the dress. When she got up to the counter, the girl who was working the cash register started to stare at her.

"Um.. Yes? Can I help you?" Sarah asked

"Your Sarah Sttop!" The girl yelled, and Sarah practically leaped over the counter and slapped a hand over the girls mouth.

"Shhhhh... Just ring out the dress and don't talk. You understand?" the girl nodded "One sound that might cause people to look over at us and I will ring my self out. Got it?" the girl nodded again, Sarah slowly removed her hand, while Natasha tried not to laugh at how Sarah was acting. If this was Tony, he would be embracing the fact that this girl knew who he was. They were slightly different in some other ways. Sarah hated the spotlight, while Tony lived in it. _Though_, Natasha thought, _That may be because he was always trying to get the spot light as a kid, while Sarah wasn't. Pepper wouldn't have allowed it.  
_

Sarah used her credit card to pay for the dress and then asked the girl "Now.. If anyone asks, did you see me?" the girl shook her head no.

"Good." she then picked up her dress and walked out the store backwards with her finger to her lips going "Shhhhhh..." the whole way out. Natasha was so completely wrong about Sarah. Sarah loved the spot light, but in her terms. Sarah wanted it on her, but she didn't want it on her because it was forced. She wanted to be the to, per say, turn it on. She was theatrical, and out-going, but she wanted people to see her for her, not for what the tabloids said.

Natasha followed Sarah out the door and into the car. "What was that all about?" Natasha asked, even though she had mostly figured Sarah out. Her spy training had made her a master at reading personalities.

"Ehh... Just having some fun with the common folk" Sarah said shrugging. Natasha looked at her and they both started laughing.

"You ready to head back?" Natasha asked. Sarah had also found shoes and some jewelry at the boutique.

"Yeah sure" Sarah said, and they headed back to the Tower.

**Who knew Sarah was so theatrical? Oh wait.. I did xD Next chapter will be probably be skipped ahead a couple days to the benefit. Crazy shit is happening there. So be ready. Anyways, All reviews are loved :D**

**I shall have a picture of Sarah's dress on my profile ASAP. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Jeez, this is turning into my biggest story in the shortest amount of time :3 **

**Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers, if I didn't already reply to your Review :3 **

**Also, Disclaimer: I am obviously Stan Lee because I am *Obviously* in charge of all things Marvel.**

**No? you say I'm not? Oh well... yeah you'd be right about that... **

On the morning of the benefit, Sarah was awake by 10:00 am to be ready in time. She had a nail appointment at 11, and a hair appointment at 1. She walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast before she left for her nail appointment.

"Hey," she asked Steve as she walked into the kitchen "Do you know where Tony is?"

"Why do you call him Tony and not Dad?" he asked, not answering her question.

"Because he still hasn't really proved to me that he's my dad. He's trying too hard anyways. He keeps asking to do random things and it is just weird. It's sweet that he's trying, don't get me wrong, but he just needs to try a little less hard and just let things play out. Like for example, the other day when he

asked me to help him with the suit, yes it was a nice gesture, but if he had say been going to work on it and I had asked and he had let me then it would've been sweeter. I'm not sure.. Maybe I'm upside down." she said, putting on a serious thinking face. "I think I might've confused myself."

Steve laughed "Maybe you were dropped on your head."

"No, I don't think that could've happened.. Mom probably would've had me in like intensive therapy all my life if that had happened." she laughed "You knew my mother and you know that would've happened"

Steve laughed "Oh yeah, you would've had a helmet on for the rest of your life."

They both laughed. It was so easy to be herself around Steve, Sarah thought. He was a lot like her in ways, playful, funny, and carefree. But he was also a natural leader, serious when needed, and always willing to do what was needed of him, and she loved that about him. She had only known him for a week, yet she felt like she'd known him forever. Things were just so easy around him.

"To answer your earlier question, I believe Tony is in his workshop."

"Thanks," she answered "See you tonight" she left the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a cup of yogurt. She walked downstairs and turned down Tonys music as she walked into the garage. "Hey! I said don't touch my music" he said, come out from under a car. "Oh it's you," he said looking at Sarah.

"Wow, don't sound so excited to see me, Tony. People might start to think things." Sarah said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"I'm always excited to see you." Tony said, total seriousness on his face.

Sarah was slightly taken back at that statement, but she quickly recovered and countered his seriousness with sarcasm. "Yeah I'm sure," she said, sarcastically "Anyways I just needed to ask you

something" she said

"Sure, whatcha need kiddo?" he said, cleaning the grease off his hands.

"Okay two things, first of all, you call me kiddo again, and I will take this screw driver, and brutally murder JARVIS's control panel," She started and then JARVIS cut in.

"I would prefer if you two could settle your differences without threatening me." the AI had said. Sarah and Tony both laughed.

"Secondly, I need to borrow a car for the day."

"Why? The benefit is tonight, I hope you didn't forget." he said. She had to be there. If she wasn't then all of Tony's plans would be ruined.

"Don't worry, Ill be at your stupid benefit. But I need a way to get to my hair and nail appointments. So I need a car." Sarah said.

"For someone who doesn't care about the benefit, your sure going all out for it."

"Just cause I don't care doesn't mean I don't want to look good." she said

"Oh well then yeah sure of course, just not the one I'm working on. And not my hot rod. Only I drive that one." Tony said.

Sarah nodded and grabbed a random pair of Keys off of the key rack next to the door.

"Sweet, I'll be back later." she hopped into the car and drove out the garage, Tony put his hand up to wave, but she didn't see him and drove off.

When she arrived at her nail appointment, she noticed a very familiar head of bright red hair.

"Hey Natasha!" Sarah said, as she walked in. Natasha and her nail stylist looked up, Natasha rolling her eyes at the sight of Sarah in yoga pants and a bright purple tank top, while her stylist looked like she was going to hyper ventilate.

"Your friends.. With Sarah Sttop?" now it was Sarah's turn to roll her eyes.

"Really people!" she yelled throwing her arms over her head, "I'm not that special! I'm just a normal girl, who goes on normal nail appointments! I get a normal period just like you!" She said pointing at the nail stylist. "I'm not a big deal." she huffed as she sat down in the waiting room.

The receptionist looked at Sarah and Sarah walked over to the desk and whispered over the desk "Umm... I have an appointment for Sarah Sttop, obviously. And I'll give you 100$ to delete the video of me off your phone." she said, pulling a 100$ bill out of her purse and waved it in front of the girls face. The receptionist sheepishly pulled her phone out and deleted the video. Sarah handed her the 100 and went to sit in one of the nail stations.

After her nails were finally done, a silver that matched her dress, she went outside to find Natasha leaning against her car.

"Hey, whatcha need?" Sarah asked her.

"A ride home." Natasha replied.

"Oh.. Umm... Well I was going to go out to lunch and then I have a hair appointment, so you can come with me if that's okay with you." Natasha looked like she was debating it in her head. Another full day with Sarah or walk home.

"Alright I'll come with you." Natasha replied. "But I want to drive."

"Heck no, I finally got Tony to let me drive one of these things, I will be the one driver." Sarah said as she hopped into the drivers seat.

After Natasha got into the car, Sarah and Natasha decided to go into subway and eat and the rest of the afternoon moved by pretty uneventful.

When they returned home, Tony was standing in the living room staring at the piano in his tux.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked him.

"I'm trying to figure out how to play it. I tried and it doesn't sound as good as when you play it." Tony sounded like he was slighty drunk already, but Sarah could tell he was stone-cold sober and being serious.

"Well duh, it took me 3 years of playing to play amazing grace. Your not going to be able to play it the second you sit down."

"Well why not." Tony whined

"Because it doesn't work that way" she responded.

"Play a song." he instructed her.

"What? No! The benefit starts in 45 minutes and I still need to get changed, I can't, I don't have time"

"Please."

"No"

"Please."

"If you shut up, I can go get changed and then maybe I'll play a song.. If your still talking to me" she mumbled the last part under her breath.

"Good. Go get changed. Then come down here." he said. She turned around and went into her room.

She highly doubted that Tony would be okay with this, but hopefully he won't be to angry.

After she had her dress on, she made sure her hair was still okay, put on her shoes, jewelry and went down stairs. As she was entering the living room, she noticed that everyone was in there and dressed. Tony took one look at her and immediately shook his head.

"No way are you wearing that to the benefit"

"Umm yeah. Yeah I am." she said "It looks fantastic on me. So I'm wearing it"

Steve was just staring at Sarah. The dress she picked accented her chest and her hips. The dress what long enough to cover her up, but short enough to keep things interesting. Her hair was in a half pony tail, the bottom part of her hair in loose curls. Her make up caused her eyes to seem darker and more mysterious then normal. She looks beautiful, Steve thought. Sarah's yell is what brought him back to reality.

"Im 22 years old! You cannot tell me what to do! I don't have to listen to you anymore. I can do what I want." she then stomped off, "I'm leaving for the benefit. Now ta-ta"

Tony was pissed to say the least. He just wanted it to be a good night and they were fighting again. They always seemed to be fighting and Tony couldn't seem to understand why.

"It's because your so much alike" Natasha said, reading Tonys mind. "Your personalities collide with each other."

"Yeah.. Thanks.. We should probably get there" Tony said, and he lead the team outside, into the limo that was waiting for them and they were on their way to the benefit.

**So yeaaaah, Tony and Sarah are pissed at each other, Whats new? Steve is checking out Sarah, and a bunch of crazy shit is about to go down. Yeah, keep reading! **

**Reviews, as always, are loved :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14(:**

**This is officially my longest chapter. :D**

Despite the fact that Sarah left before everyone else, she still arrived after them. This probably had something to do with the fact that she made her driver stop and get her some ice cream. She really shouldn't have, but ice cream was a comfort food and she was mad and needed comfort food.

When she got there, she was immediately bombarded with questions and photos from reporters.

"Sarah! This is the first time you've been invited to one of Tony Stark's benefits, why do you think that is?"

"Well probably because we hated each other. " she replied, slipping on sunglasses so she wasn't blinded by the flashes of the cameras. Many tabloids had made fun of her for the sunglasses but she wore them everytime to no avail. She prefered to know exactly what was going on and not have spotty vision from the cameras.

"And what changed?" she was asked

"Nothing. We still hate each other." she said, remembering the fight earlier and how they were still mad at each other.

"Then why have you been invited this time?"

She shrugged and replied "Maybe Tony was bored and decided he needed some younger faces in his crowd."

Just then, Tony came up behind her. "Hey Sarah! It's about time you got here." he said, putting his arm around her shoulders and led her inside.

"Don't touch me." she said moving her shoulders so his arm fell away, "And I know how to walk."

"Okay so your still mad at me."

"Obviously, you treated me like a child back at home. I am 22 years old. You can't control what I wear."

"I know, and I wanted to apologize. I was a little out of line at the house, and I'm sorry."

"Okay so first you wanted to learn piano and now your apologizing, what's wrong?" she said, giving him a confused look.

"I just... Want things to be good between us. I want to be a good dad. I didn't have a good childhood and I missed yours, so I want to be there for you now." he said sincerely. Sarah smiled at him, and gave him a hug.

"Thanks." she said, and she then turned and walked up to the bar to get something to drink. She ordered her drink and noticed Steve sitting a little farther down. When she got her drink, she walked down and say down next to Steve. She smiled at him as she sat down and he returned the smile.

"You look spiffy tonight" Sarah told him.

"Thanks. You look...," he looked her over again "Wow." She blushed slightly at this comment.

"Thanks. Tony hates it, that's how I know it looks good."

He laughed, "Yeah Tony hated it."

After a couple minutes of silence, Sarah groaned and hit her head on the bar.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, very concerned. No same person would volunteeringly bang their head on a table.

She just pointed at the door, where Steve noticed that the renowned actor, James Sparkman, had just entered the benefit.

"What's wrong with James Sparkman?" he asked.

"Meh," she said as she picked her head up. "Ex-Boyfriend. Really messy break-up. Still totally in love with me. You know, all that drama."

Steve nodded, but he really had no idea what she was talking about, having not dated anyone since being unfrozen besides a few casual dates, mostly set up by Tony.

"Just don't let him see me. Please!" she said, staring at the ceiling. "Please Lord!" she said again.

Just then, there was a gasp from behind her and she knew he had seen her. She turned around as he scooped her into a hug.

"Sarah! It has been so long!"

"Yeah there's a reason for that." Sarah replied blandly. "Your the one who decided that your career was more important then your girlfriend." She smirked as she watched his face fall slightly.

"Yeah that's true, but I've been wanting to talk to you." he said "Care to dance?" he held out his hand. Steve watched this exchange between the two and really hoped Sarah would refuse to dance. He could tell what James wanted to talk to her about, and he didn't like it. Sarah was his._ Wait.._ He thought to

himself, _Where was this coming from?_

Sarah looked at James's hand for a moment before nodding and putting her hand in his and allowed herself to be led out to the dance floor. Steve turned to the bar and ordered himself a drink. He knew it was impossible to get drunk but he needed something to take his mind off of Sarah dancing with her ex. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that Sarah was dancing with him. James Sparkman was an actor for crying out loud! And he was just Captain America. She should be dancing with him. Steve stopped sipping from his drink. Why was he thinking these thoughts? Tony would kill him if he could read minds. Tony would probably castrate him if he even attempted to dance with Sarah.

When Sarah and James reached to the dance floor, they settled into a casual slow dance.

"You know, I think about you a lot." James said, looking right into her eyes.

"Really?" she asked. He was the one who had pretty much ruined the relationship.

_*Flash back*_

_It was about a year ago, Sarah and James had been dating for over two years already. They were sharing an apartment and James was planning in proposing soon._

_Sarah was at home, playing the grand piano that was in their living room, when James came home from an audition. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek. _

_"I love it when you play piano." he said, trailing his kisses down her neck. She turned and kissed his lips. _

_"Your distracting me" she said against his mouth, and then pulled away. "How was your audition?" she asked walking over and sitting on the couch. _

_"It was... Ok" he said, seeming stressed._

_"What's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked, concerned. These audition critics were tough, and James had not been having very much luck._

_"Well kind've. I have the part, but only if I sleepwiththeproducer" he said, saying the last part fastly._

_"What was that?" she said. She had heard exactly what he said, but she needed him to confirm it._

_"I have to prove that I want it badly enough by sleeping with the producer." James said, in almost a whisper._

_"What! You have to sleep with the producer!? I hope you said no." she said, looking appalled. How dare they ask him to do that?_

_"Well.." he hesitated_

_"You did say no? Didn't you?"_

_"I told them I'd have to think about it."_

_"What is there to think about?! Your in a relationship with me! You shouldn't have to think about it!"_

_"But I do! It's a great acting opportunity! You can't seriously expect me to refuse it!"_

_"Umm.. Yeah I do expect that. They are asking you to cheat on me. Oh my god," she said, realizing something "You came here to ask me if it was okay to cheat on me didn't you?"_

_"You make it sound so bad." _

_"Thats because it is bad." she hissed "I can't believe this. I cannot believe this." she said. She quietly got up and walked to the bedroom, slamming the door. Once she was in there, she pulled out her suitcase and stuffed as many of her clothes into it as possible and walked back out into the living room, __blinking back tears._

_"You don't have to leave." James said as she reached the door._

_"No, I think it'll be for the best. I'll be back later for the rest of my stuff." and she walked out. When she was down the road, she called her mom and asked if she could come get her. She agreed immediately, and Sarah went back to live with her._

_James had gotten the job, only causing Sarah to hate him even more. _

_*End Flash Back* _

They hadn't talked at all since the day they broke up.

"Yeah really." he said "I was listening to some girl play the piano the other day and she was good. Not as good as you. And it made me realize how much I missed you. And I hope you miss me too." he said, flashing her a brilliant smile.

"No, I'm sorry, but I really don't." she saw where this conversation was going, and she didn't like it. She dropped her arms from around him. "I don't want to do that again."

He got angry, how dare she refuse him. They were perfect together and she just needed to see that. "You'll regret the day you refused me." he stomped off, leaving her feeling bewildered. Then suddenly, Tony was dancing with her.

"Well hello." she said, "This is certainly unexpected."

"Who was that?" he asked, simple and straight to the point.

"James Sparkman." she replied, surprised that Tony didn't know who it was. He was a pretty well known actor. Besides didn't Tony invite all these people?

"No, I knew that, I meant who is that, to you? As in why was he dancing with you? He's a player and I don't want you around him." Tony said.

"Oh well you don't have to worry about that, he's an ex." she said as he spun her around the dance floor.

"Why? How did he hurt you?"

"Tony. I'm fine, I dated him for almost two years and then after we broke up he became a player. Guess he never got over me. He wanted to know if I wanted to get back together with him."

"You said no right?"

"No, I said yes, and that's why I'm dancing with you right now and not him." she said, very sarcastically.

"Okay that was probably a stupid question" Tony said.

"Hmm ya think?" She replied, still very sarcastic.

"Your having a good time though?"

"Let's see, I only know like six people here, and you and Steve are the only ones of those six I've seen. Oh and I just got asked out by my ex and now I'm dancing with my father. Yeah sure, great time." she laughed

"Well glad your having a good time." and then he left and she was all alone again.

"Thanks Tony." she said to herself and walked back to the bar where Steve was still at.

"Hey, your still here?" she questioned

"Of course, I can't seem to find anyone else, and you were off dancing with James." he said, growling out James's name.

"Ugh don't remind me. That was a terrible experience" she said, "I wish I would've said no"

Steve perked up a bit at that. "Really? You don't like him at all anymore?"

"No... I'm pretty sure that ended the minute I walked out the door. He hurt me and I defiantly don't want to go back to that." she said

They were silent for a couple minutes, then Sarah spoke.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked him randomly.

He looked startled but nodded and led her to the dance floor. He wasn't sure exactly where to put his hand, he was used to putting it on shoulders, but he knew that now-a-days it was put in the waist, but his old time ways wouldn't let him put it on her waist without her aproval. She smiled and rolled her eyes. She grabbed his hand and put it on her waist.

"It's okay, I promise." he smiled at her. They danced in silence for a couple moments before Sarah spoke up again.

"You wanna know something weird?" she said, and he nodded. "I've only known you for a week, and I feel like I've known you my whole life." she smiled up at him. He smiled back

.

"I do too. Everything is just simpler around you." she shifted her arm so that it was around his waist and she leaned her head on his chest.

They continued to dance and Tony watched them from across the room and resisted the urge to go over and cut in, but he knew if he did that people would start to talk because they had danced twice in one night. Maybe now would be a good time to make his announcement. He went up to the band and let them know that after this song he had an announcement. He waited for the song to end and he watched

as Sarah pulled her head off of Steve's chest and look into his eyes. Tony knew what was going to happen next so he hurriedly went up on the stage and went to the microphone.

"Can I have your attention please?" he looked at Sarah and Steve, only centimeters from each other. Good he'd stopped them.

Everyone looked up at him. He'd caught Sarah's eyes and winked, letting her know that he did it on purpose.

Sarah caught his wink and returned it with a glare. What was he up to? She thought. She glanced at Steve and thought of what had almost just happened between them. It annoyed her that Tony had purposely broken up their kiss. Steve was still holding her hand though, so it wasn't a complete waste.

"That man.. I swear.." she mumbled, and Steve resisted the urge to shout for joy. Sarah had almost kissed him, and it felt great to know that she had chosen him over James. He really wanted to just scoop her up and kiss her senseless now, but Tony was staring at them and that would be a bad idea.

"I have been asked many times 'Tony, what are you going to do with your company after you die? You don't have an heir?' well that was true. Until about a week ago." a gasp was heard throughout the crowd and Sarah's eyes widened and she started mumbling a string of profanities that even a salier might find offensive. How dare he do this to her. She wanted to run out of here before he could finish his speech, but that would make Tony look stupid so she wouldn't do that. But she should.

"One week ago, I found out that I had a daughter. She's a beautiful, smart, wonderful women." Sarah started mumbling to herself "Don't do it Tony. I will kill you in your sleep tonight. Don't do it"

" I am proud to introduce my daughter, Sarah Sttop."

Another gasp was heard, all heads turned to look at her, and she gave a slight wave.

"Hello.." she said, looking back up at Tony with a glare so intense that Tony swore he felt his kidneys liquify.

"Well don't be shy Sarah, come on up." Sarah looked at Steve to apologize, but he just gave an understanding smile, and gave her a slight push towards the stage. Sarah then, walked up to the stage, where she would be judged for being Tony's daughter, but she really didn't care. _Let them judge,_ She heard her mom's voice in her head. _It just means that they are jealous of what they aren't._

**D'awwwww Sarah and Steve, :'D you guys are killing me, your so cute xD**

**Also, Beware: The next chapter will be... slightly risque. It won't be too bad, just some adult themes will be breifly mentioned. You'll see, don't worry, its not bad.**

**As always, Reviews = Love and Appreciation. And faster updates... not that I take that long anyways.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chatper 15(:**

**I'd like to thank Maggie(Guest) for reveiwing just about every chapter. I can always look forward to her reviewing. :3**

**Warning: Mature themes ahead. Nothing too detailed, or gruesome. Just be forwarned.**

When Sarah walked up on stage, Tony greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Sarah turned and waved at everyone, and then looked back at Tony.

"Why are you doing this?" she said out of the corner of her mouth, posing for a picture with Tony.

"I want the world to know that your my daughter. And so that any guy who tries to go out with you knows he has to go through me."

"You saw that?" she asked, talking about the almost kiss with Steve.

"Of course."

Sarah grabbed the microphone. "Well, hello everybody, I must say, this is a surprise. I really didn't know that my lovely father here would be doing this." she said, patting Tony on the back a little harder then she should have. She watched him wince and it made her feel slightly better. "But I will let you know that tomorrow there will be a press conference at eleven in the morning at Stark Towers, for anyone who wants to know more. All magazines, tv news shows, radio shows, EVERYONE is invited to attend the press conference, mostly because I hate repeating my self, I will only be talking about this there, so if you approach me tonight, I will ignore you. Thank you." she then handed the microphone to Tony, waved again, and walked off the stage and over to the bar.

"Isn't she lovely ladies and gentlemen? My daughter, Sarah." and he then left the stage and the band started up again. Tony walked over to Sarah.

"So I guess we have a press conference tomorrow?" Tony asked

"Were you not listening? I just announced that their would be one tomorrow." she said, a little angrily

"Woah, are you mad at me?" he asked, seeming shocked.

"Yeah I am. Firstly because you interrupted my kiss on perpouse, and secondly because now I have a press conference to go to. And I hate them."

He held his hands up to defend himself "Hey, you didn't have to make the press conference. That was all you."

"But your the one who decided to announce our business to the world!"

"True.." he said thoughtfully.

"I'll be back, I need some air." she said making her way towards the exit. He grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Are you mad?" he asked. She stared at him for a second before sighing and shaking her head.

"No, I guess not. I just wish you would've told me before."

"Yeah it probably would've helped."

"Maybe. I probably could've made sure I hadn't been in such a compromising position when you announced it too."

"Yeah, that should not have been happening." Tony said.

"Oh yeah? And why not? And don't say because you don't trust him because we both know that is a fucking lie." she said.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Steve won't hurt me, dad"

Tony looked at her in surprise. "You called me dad."

"Huh, guess I did.." she shrugged it off. Tony was touched, she finally thought of him like a dad. His plan had gone perfectly.

"I'm going to get some air."

"You'll be back?" he asked

She shrugged "If I'm not back in an hour you can assume I went home." she said and he nodded.

As she was leaving, She realized that she couldn't leave without telling Steve. He would freak out if he couldn't find her. She looked around and saw him sitting at the bar. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey." she said smiling at him.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked

"I'm leaving for a while."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I just need some air, So I'm going on a walk." she explained.

"You'll be back?"

"Maybe. Depending on the time I might just go home."

"Call me if your going home so I know that you got home safely."

She nodded that she would. She could tell that Steve was a little hesitant around her now and she cursed Tony for interrupting her kiss. She kissed his cheek, to let him know that everything was okay between them and left the benefit.

When she got outside, she tried to figure out where she wanted to go. She looked at the street sign that was right on the corner of where the benefit was. 15th street. That means that she was only about 5 blocks from central park. She could walk there, walk straight through, and walk straight back to the tower in an hour depending in how fast she walked. The tower was only about 10 blocks from the park. She started her walk but realized she couldn't walk very well in these heels, so she took them off and carried them.

He watched her as she left the building. Her dress looked stunning on her. He had been watching her all night. He watched as she danced with the blonde guy. He was jealous. He wanted her. She was his and always would be . He just needed to prove it to her. He decided he would follow her. He had a way to make sure she was his.

As Sarah entered the park, she noticed how dead it was. What a great place to hide bodies, she joked to herself.

As she walked, she got the feeling that someone was following her. She kept turning around but she never saw anyone so she brushed it off as paranoia. Walking through a park at eleven thirty at night did that to people.

Then she heard the twig snap behind her. She spun around quickly, seeing a foot move behind a tree.

"I saw you. Come out now." she said, a lot braver then she felt. She might've just called attention to herself to a murderer. She watched the figure slip into view and she sighed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, James it's just you."

"You sound at ease." he replied.

"Of course I do. Your not going to murder me." she said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." he said, looking at her with a hungry look in his eyes. Her eyes widened in response to his statement.

"Well. On that note.. I'm gonna go." she said and she took off running, dropping her shoes. He caught up to her easily.

"Why are you running?" he said, looking slightly demonic. He was about 3 inches from her face, she could feel his breath on her face.

"Because your scaring me." she whispered, trying to get into her purse without James noticing to get her phone out. He realized at once what she was doing and grabbed the purse. He threw it across the park. There was no way she would get to it now.

James began to stroke her hair. "You look so beautiful tonight that I almost feel bad for this." he said.

"James." she said, trying to break away from his grip, "Just go away, and I'll forget everything that happened tonight." she said, his hand now running up and down her leg. She was gettin nervous. She didn't want her first time to be because of force. She had always told herself that she was going to wait for the perfect guy. James was not him. She wanted to get away. She NEEDED to get away.

"That's not enough Sarah." he growled and suddenly his lips were on hers. It was nothing like she remembered with him. She reacted on instinct and slapped him across the face. His surprise gave her enough time to start running again. She ran towards her purse hoping to call Tony or Steve before James recovered from the slap.

She was not so lucky. He grabbed her and pinned her down about 10 feet from her purse.

"Your being naughty tonight Sarah. If you would just cooraperate then this wouldn't be bad." She wasn't able to fight anymore. She was tired from running and he was too heavy for her to push him off. She whimpered and closed her eyes. She just shut down her body and hoped it was over soon.

Steve walked over to Tony after the benefit was over. Sarah had left 3 hours ago but she hadn't called him and he was starting to get worried. She had promised to call, and she wasn't one to break promises.

"Hey, did Sarah come back?" Steve asked Tony, who shook his head.

"Nope, she said if she wasn't back in an hour then she probably had gone home, so I expect thats where she's at." Steve shook his head slightly.

"Maybe, she said she would call me, though, if she was going home so that I knew where she was." Tony seem startled by that. Sarah would've called then. Sarah was reliable, she always came through with her promises.

"She said that?" Steve nodded. "And she didn't call?" Steve shook his head.

"I say we give her twenty minutes to call and then we go look for her."

"It's almost three in the morning, do we really want to wait another twenty minutes?" Steve asked.

"No, but we have to give her some time." Tony asked, getting worried. If she had walked straight through the park she should've been back at the tower by now, even if she was barely moving.

Just then Tony's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Sarah.

"It's her." he told Steve and he answered it.

"Hey, where are you?" he asked.

"I need help. Can you come get me?" she said, whispering and he could tell she had been crying.

"Oh God Sarah, where are you?" He asked, concerned " Are you hurt?" Steve's head popped up at that and he motioned for the phone. Tony shook his head and waved him off.

"No, I just need you. I'm in the park somewhere. I'm not sure where." he listened as more sobs escaped her. It pained him to hear her like this.

"Are you lost?" he asked, he needed to know what was wrong. If she was lost, he wouldn't need to suit up, but of something bad was happening he needed to be prepared.

"I guess so..." she replied.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, I'll have JARVIS trace this call, just stay on the line for a few moments."

"Alright." she whispered.

"JARVIS, trace it." he ordered the AI.

"On it, sir." he replied.

"Hey dad.." she whispered through the phone.

"Yeah I'm here, what's up?"

"Can you come alone...?"

"If that's what you want." he replied.

"It is.."

"Then of course." he replied. He was nervous for his daughter's well-being. Normally she wouldn't mind who came. If she didn't want the rest of the team to see her, obviously something bad had happened.

"I have the location of Miss. Sttop." JARVIS said.

"Perfect thanks JARVIS." he said to the AI. "I'll be there in five minutes Sarah." Tony told her.

"Thanks.." she said and hung up.

"I'm coming with you Tony." Steve said standing up.

"Sorry cap. Sarah doesn't want to see anyone else right now. I'm not sure what's wrong, but if it's bad I'll contact you. But she asked that I go alone." Tony said, scooping up the car keys, "I'm sure she's fine." Tony said, a little less sure then he was earlier.

Tony jumped in his car and followed JARVIS's Gps. When he reached the park, he found her shoes when he was following the trail. He didn't like that, that means she had been running and her toes were still broken, though she abandoned the crutches the minute she was out of the hospital, she couldn't have run very fast with the broken toes.

"Sarah!" he called when he saw her laying on the ground in a fetal position. She was crying again. He sat her upright. "Are you okay?" he said, staring into her eyes, and he noticed how she couldn't meet his eyes. He watched as silent tears escaped hers eyes. It made him want to cry for her. Whoever did this to her would be facing the wrath of Tony Stark. And the rest of the Avengers.

"Hey." he lifted her chin. "Look at me." she looked at him. "Are you okay?" he asked again. She just stared at him for a minute, then shook her head, threw her arms around his neck, and started to cry again. He was startled, but quickly recovered and rubbed her back.

"Shhhh..." he said trying to comfort her. They sat there with her crying on his shoulder and him trying to comfort her for about 20 minutes, until she pulled away.

"I got tears on your suit." she said, wiping her eyes.

"It's okay." he said, helping her stand up. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Not yet." they walked slowly back to Tonys car. After they were about half way to the car, Sarah finally spoke up.

"You know.. You were right." Sarah said randomly.

"I'm right about a lot of things, but what am I right about this time?" he asked, chuckling slightly.

"About James." she said, and he stopped laughing.

"Did he do this to you?" he asked, angrily.

She nodded and looked like she was going to cry again. "He.. He raped me..." she whispered. Tony gave her a hug, a big comforting hug. She embraced it, it let her know that he was on her side in this.

"We'll get him for this. No one does this to Tony Stark's daughter and gets away with it. First thing tomorrow, after the press conference, which if your not up to, we can cancel," she shook her head.

"No, it's better to do the press conference now." she said

"Okay, then tomorrow as soon as its over, we will go to the police, and if they refuse to do anything, I'll sue him, and them."

"Thanks.. And don't tell anyone yet." Sarah asked.

"Course not." Tony led her to the car and they drive back to the tower, Sarah staring out the window the whole time, occasionally sniffing, but as far as Tony could tell, she had cried herself dry.

Tony looked at his daughter, deep down, despite the situation, Tony was beaming. Sarah had called on him in her time of need. She had accepted him as a father, and he couldn't be happier.

**Omg.. It was so hard to write this chapter. I almost cried for Sarah. It was bad. But the bad is just beginning and its only going to get harder. **

**So let me know how I did. Not sure If I did a good job so Reviews would be amazing to let me know how it was :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow :3 I had such a great response to the last chapter, and I still feel terrible for doing that. I need a better conscious then the one I have.**

**Anyways, Thanks to everyone who reviewed :3**

When Sarah and Tony got back to the tower, Steve was waiting for them in the lobby.

"Hey, good you found her." Steve said to Tony. Tony nodded and looked at Sarah, not sure if she was ready to deal with other people yet.

"I was lost." she replied, no life in her voice. Tony was going to kill James if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Well its a good thing he found you." Steve said smiling. She didn't return it, but she just nodded.

"I'm going to get a shower and go to bed." Sarah said running up the stairs.

"You can take the elevator!" Tony yelled

"Well I don't want to!" she yelled back

"Okay well You know where I am if you need me." Tony called after her. They waited until they heard the door leading to the stairs click shut.

"She wasn't really lost was she?" Steve asked.

"Nope." Tony said, popping the P.

"What was wrong then?"

"Sorry cap. Not my place to tell you. You'd have to ask her." Tony said, keeping true to his promise not to tell anyone. "But not tonight."

"But-" Steve started to protest. He wanted to make sure she was okay. He would feel guilty if he didn't Try to help.

"No. Not tonight." Tony said, insistent. She didn't need that sort of pressure tonight. They walked over to the elevator and went up to the Pent house that all the Avengers shared.

Meanwhile, Sarah was staring at herself in the mirror, after getting a shower, where she had rubbed her skin raw trying to get the feeling of James touching her off.

She was analyzing every part of her body, trying to figure out what had made James do it. Why her? Why was he so attracted to her that it lead him to do this?

She grabbed a piece of her strawberry-blonde hair. It was closer to strawberry then blonde. When she was young, it had looked orange and had always been teased for it. She got called a ginger and was told that she had no soul. Lucky for her, being a genius, she knew that she did, indeed, have a soul. It couldn't have been that. Lots of girls had this shade of hair.

She looked at her nose. It was nothing special. It wasn't small and cute, but it wasn't large and gross. It was just a nose.

She looked at her mouth. It was small, and almost always smiling. She smiled in the mirror, her white teeth dazzling. She would like to say that this was her best facial feature but it would be a lie. She knew why guys liked her. She just refused to look herself in the eyes. She made herself and gasped at what she saw.

Her eyes, red from crying, had lost all familiarity. They were normally happy, playful, and bright. Now that she looked at them, they looked lost, and sad. But she had a right to be sad. The boy that she had, for a while, thought she would marry had just raped her in the middle of central park. She wanted to break down and cry again but she couldn't. She was out of tears.

She crawled into her bed. She wanted her mom. She needed her mom with her right now, but she wasn't allowed communication with her. _This isn't fair! _She thought to herself. She threw a pillow at her wall, but since her aim is terrible, she threw it right into her purse and knocked everything out of it. She watched as her phone fell to the ground. Then she had an idea. She ran over to it and typed in the number quickly.

"This better be good Sarah." Said a deep voice that was groggy from sleep.

"It is. I need my mom's number."

"That's not important."

"Nick. I need it. It's very important"

"Why is it so important?" he asked

"I can't tell you. I just need it."

"I'm not just going to give it to you for no reason."

"Nick Fury. I swear to God if you don't give me her number right now I'll hack into your computers and erase anything that even looks remotely important. It won't be hard. You all use my technology. It would take me about 6 seconds to break in." she pulled out her laptop real fast and started flipping through the files. She deleted one at random.

"I hope you remember what file.. 729aop was. It looked pretty important."

Nick was silent for a moment on the other line. "Okay fine. Here it is." he gave her the number of the host house her mom was staying in.

"Thanks." and hung up. Her mom was being hid in Cleveland, Ohio which means that it's the same time there as it was here. Sarah looked at the clock. 3:30 in the morning. Her mom probably would be mad at first, but once she found out why, she wouldn't be mad at all. She typed in the number and listened to the rings hoping her mom would answer.

"Hello! Who this?! Why you call at this time! You have any idea what time it is?" they yelled into the phone with a rough Chinese accent and very bad English.

"Hello? Sorry, can I talk to Virginia Sttop?" she asked into the phone, using the name her mom took after she left Tony.

"No one here by that name!"

"Umm.. Is there a Pepper Potts?" she asked, confused as to why her mom would use that name.

"Why you want to talk to Peppah!" okay well at least she knew that her mom was there.

"It's an emergency" she said, she didn't know if she should tell this lady who she is or not. If her mom was in a safe house, then she shouldn't reveal that she was calling her.

"I go wake her up." she heard shuffling and then heard the lady say "Peppah! There is girl on phone for you!"

"Tell her to call at a reasonable time!" she heard her mom yell.

"She said it emergency."

"Fine." Sarah heard more shuffling and then her mom was on the phone.

"Who is this?"

"Mom, it's me." she heard a gasp.

"Let me move to somewhere more private." more shuffling on Pepper's end and then she started talking again. "So what's up kid?"

"I need you to come here. Like as soon as possible."

"Is it Tony? What did he do to you?"

"No, it's not him... He's actually been pretty nice to me, except for the time he left me at the hospital.." she said.

"What! Why were you in the hospital?!" Pepper yelled, concerned for her daughters safety. "You weren't harmed were you?"

"No, well I broke my toes, but it was my fault" Sarah laughed and so did her mom. Pepper knew that Sarah was very accident prone, and hurt herself a lot.

"So what is it?" she asked.

"I'll explain when you get here. But I need you."

"How am I supposed to get there at this time of night?"

"I'll get Fury to give you a ride. Just be at the air port in an hour."

"Alright... I'll be there."

"Thank you mom! I love you. Did you know that?"

"Yes, I did" she laughed again. "I'll see you in a few hours."

They hung up and Sarah felt better, not much but better, then she had in the past few hours. Her mom was coming, and she could almost feel a smile on her face.

She called Nick again, because she had to get Pepper's flight arranged.

"What now?"

"I need you to send a jet to the Cleveland air port and pick up my mom."

"Why?"

"Well I think because she's coming here. So send one. Or more of your files go bye-bye" she said, threatening his precious files again.

"Fine. It'll be there in an hour. She better be ready."

"Thanks Nick!" Sarah ran down the steps, excited that her mom was coming, but still really depressed from what had happened today. Tony and Steve were still in the kitchen talking about some mission they went on a few weeks ago.

"I thought you were going to bed?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I thought I was too. But I changed my mind. So I came down here."

"You should sleep." Steve said, and Tony nodded, agreeing with him.

"You guys aren't asleep." she pointed out.

"Touché" Tony said.

"Besides, I almost never sleep. Insomnia is a bitch." she shrugged.

"Finally! Someone who understands me!" Tony said, putting his arm around her shoulders and she flinched from the contact.

"Sorry.." he said, noticing her flinch.

"It's fine.." she said, "I'm going to play the piano for a bit." Tony nodded.

She started by playing her scales again, like she always does before she starts.

"You know, she's really talented, you sure she's yours?" Steve joked.

"No.." Tony said, they had never gotten around to a blood test. He just sort've started to believe her after the first day.

She then switched into a song that Tony didn't recognize, but he didn't like the theme right from the beginning.

_"If I die young, bury me in sand, lay me down in a bed of roses. Sink me in the river, at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song."_

Tony looked depressed at the thought that Sarah was depressed enough herself that she was singing about dying.

"I don't like this song.." Steve whispered.

"Me either, Spangles."

_"The sharp knife, of a short life, well I've had just enough time." _

"Is it possible for you to get her to stop?" Steve asked, this song was seriously depressing.

"I can try.."

_"A penny for your thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar. They're worth so much more, now that I'm a goner. Maybe then you'll hear the words I've been saying. Funny when your dead, how people start listening."_

Tony had heard enough of this song. He walked over and took her hands off the keys.

"Hey!" she said, spinning around on the bench to glare at Tony. "What was that for?"

"That song is too depressing, play a happy song." he said.

"Its just a song. Its not like I was implying that I was going to kill myself."

"Happy songs, or no songs."

"Or I could teach you how to play like you wanted me too earlier?" she suggested, She wasn't in the mood for happy songs. He smiled and she patted the bench next to her and he sat down.

"Okay, teach me." he said putting his fingers over the keys. "It's going to be a bit harder then me just telling you how to do it. It's going to take practice, it took me years to learn it."

"Aww really?" he said looking slightly put out.

"Don't worry though, I'll teach you. I charge 50$ and hour though." she said, sticking her hand out to receive payment.

"Your Incredibly cheerful. What's up?" Tony asked. The incident hadn't even happened twelve hours ago, she couldn't be over it already.

"Nothing is up except the ceiling." she replied, her mood slightly darkening. She had forgotten it for a few minutes and she had felt good, but now she had been reminded and could feel herself tearing up again. _Keep it together!_ She thought, mentally kicking herself, _Mom is coming and she'll support and comfort you._

Tony must've noticed her tear up and felt instantly bad.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." Tony said.

"No.. No its okay.." she said, she put her hands over her eyes as her tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm fine, I swear." she said, wiping off her eyes and giving Tony a sad smile.

"It's okay to cry Sarah. No one is going to judge you for it."

"No." she said, putting her shoulders back and holding her head high. "Crying will only give him the satisfaction he wants. Besides. Crying is for the weak."

"Sarah.. Crying right now wouldn't be weak."

"You sure?" she said, getting up off of the piano bench and sitting on the couch. She pulled her legs up to her chest and put her heads on her knees.

"I'm sure." he nodded. She looked off into space, her mind wandering back to what had happened, and the images that would never leave her mind. She felt the tears silently roll down her cheeks. Tony walked over and sat down next to her. She leaned against him and cried. He put his arm around her, this time she didn't flinch. It was Tony. He wouldn't hurt her.

Steve felt awkward and like he was intruding on this father-daughter moment. He wished he could be the one to comfort Sarah, but right now, her dad seemed to be the only person she wanted to be around. He silently excused himself, he waved goodnight to Tony, who waved using his free hand, Sarah looked up at the movement.

"Oh Steve, I'm sorry you had to see this. I'm a mess right now."

"It's okay," he said, giving her a small sad smile, "Feel better soon."

She just nodded and just lay there, Tony's arm around her. She felt safe, no one would hurt her while he was around.

They had sat there for over two hours when Sarah started to nod off.

"You should probably go to sleep soon." Tony said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, maybe" she said, whispering. Her voice was slightly hoarse from crying. She cleared her throat. "Do you have ice cream?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, I believe I do." he said, standing up and getting into the freezer. Tony looked at the clock on the microwave. It was almost six in the morning. He got the ice cream out.

"Is cookies and cream okay?" he called, it was all he had.

"Yeah, and sprinkles." she called back. He scooped the ice cream and dumped a bunch of sprinkles on it, then brought it back out to her.

"Do you own the Harry Potter movies?" she asked

"You want me to put one on?" he asked

"Yeah. The first one." she said.

"Your lucky Thor loves them, or else I wouldn't have them." He put the movie on and they sat in silence and watched the movie. The only sound was Sarah's spoon against her bowl and the movie, but it was okay. A lot of stuff had happened in the past twenty-four hours, and enough silent words had been said that they didn't need to talk now.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Sarah looked at the time, 7:00. It was probably her mom.

"Who the heck is that?" Tony grumbled, standing up to get the door.

"No! I got it!" Sarah said, and she leaped off the back of the couch, much to the protest of her toes. "Okay, Oww" she said, as she landed and she ran over to the door. She ripped the door open and saw her mom standing there. Sarah gave her a hug.

"Oh my God, thank goodness your here."

"Of course baby, anything for you." She returned the hug and gave Sarah a kiss on her forehead. "So what's up?" she asked.

"A lot." Sarah replied. Just then Tony walked into the hall, carrying Sarah's empty ice cream bowl.

"Hey Sarah, who's here?" he asked, he then looked up and saw Pepper standing there. He nearly dropped the bowl in shock.

"Hi Tony."

**Song: If I die young by: The Band Perry.**

**Okay so let's just assume that for all of these songs, that there is a Piano version. And that Sarah knows them. Lets assume. **

**Cute little Father-daughter Moments :3**

**As always, Reviews are loved and appreciated :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 :3**

Tony was speechless. Pepper was really here, right in front of him. He couldn't believe it.

Pepper watched him stare at her with shock and awe. She realized that he probably wouldn't respond. Pepper was pretty happy, well not happy, but more relieved that he had stayed faithful to her and not gotten with another girl. Obviously, he had still had his flings, but he never got married. And she felt bad for being happy about that.

Sarah just watched both of them stare at each other. It was weird seeing her mom and dad in the same room. For the first 22 years of her life, she was used to being around her mom, but over the past week and a half, she had gotten used to Tony's way of living. Maybe that's because it was closer to how she would live her life. No plan, just go with the flow.

_Okay this is boring._ Sarah thought to herself.

"So Tony, Mom is going to stay here for a while. That's okay right?"

"Oh yeah yeah, sure that's fine." he said, breaking out of his trance, and walking into the kitchen to put Sarah's bowl into the sink.

Sarah beamed up at her mom.

"There is a lot I need to tell you." she said, through a yawn.

"Sleep first, then we can talk."

"But mom, I have to be up in like 3 hours anyways. Tony and I have a press conference at 11. So there's no point in sleeping."

"You need sleep! Have you even been sleeping at all while your here?" she said, making a pointed look at Tony, knowing that he didn't sleep much either. "And taking the sleep pills?"

"Of course I've been sleeping mom. Stop worrying." she answered ignoring the question about her sleep pills. When Sarah was 16 and her insomnia had really kicked in, Pepper had taken her to the doctors to get sleep pills so she could actually a full nights sleep.

"Sorry Sarah. I worry about you though. I'm a mom, it's what we do."

Sarah rolled her eyes "I know mom, Trust me, I know."

"You've been keeping up with your classes?" Pepper asked, Sarah paid a lot of money to go to Julliard, even if she did do it all online.

"Nope." No point in beating around the bush with her mom. She glared at Sarah. "But I'll get them done, I have three weeks to type two papers, and then I'm done."

"Alright, as long as you get them done."

"I will, and then I'll graduate in September."

"Sarah! It's already August 15th!"

"I'll get it done, don't worry. Graduation is September 25th anyways. Plenty of time." Pepper glared at her.

"Alright fine jeez, I'll go do them now. Jeez." Sarah said, running up the steps to finish her term papers.

"That girl I swear..." Pepper said, shaking her head. She was always putting off work until the last minute, though Pepper had to admit she was a master procrastinator and always got her work done. "She reminds me of you." Pepper said, spinning around and pointing at Tony.

"Me?" he said, mock looking offended. "Why do you say that?"

"Doesn't take no for an answer. Leaves her work to the last minute. Insomniac. Does what she pleases. Need I go on?" Pepper said.

"No ma'am." Tony said.

"So what is the press conference for?" Pepper asked

"Sarah and I are discussing her being my daughter."

"Well then I guess I should be there then, to make sure nothing stupid is said." Pepper replied

"Yeah probably" Tony said laughing. After he stopped laughing, an awkward silence fell between them. It had been a while since they had last talked, and the way things ended didn't help either.

"Umm... I'm going to go make sure she's working.." Pepper said, excusing herself from the room.

After she left, Tony felt like yelling. After she had left him, he had always tried to think of what he would say if he ever saw her again and now that she's here, he had acted like an idiot.

Just then Pepper came back downstairs. "Yeah, she's asleep."

"Of course she is" Toy chuckled "Anything to get out of working."

"Sounds like her. When she was little and didn't want to do something, she would hold her breath till she passed out. Scared me half to death the first time." Pepper said, laughing. Tony laughed too, it sounded exactly like something Sarah would do.

"I remember because we were at my mom's house for thanksgiving and she didn't want to eat her green beans, which is probably a good thing because it turns out she's allergic to green vegetables, but anyways, she didn't want to eat them and I didn't notice that she was holding her breath and she just passed out. We were all so scared until not even thirty seconds later she sat up and declared that she wasn't eating her vegetables and we just let her not eat them. It's funny now that I look back on it." Pepper laughed at the memory, while Tony looked sad. He wished he could've been there for this moment, or for any part of her childhood. She was an adult now and could technically do anything she wanted to, he didn't get to watch her grow up and become the wonderful person she is now.

"Hey.." Pepper said softly "I'm sorry that I.. Well... Left how I did. I just... I didn't think this would be a good environment to raise a child."

"It's okay, I wish I could've been there, but... I'm not sure I should've been around a child. I might've damaged her."

"She's so much like you Tony. It's scary sometimes, the resemblance. When she was little, I was so afraid that she would figure out that you were her father and she would leave me forever to go live with her famous father."

"Aww Pep. She wouldn't do that, she's too loyal to people."

"Like you." Pepper said, pointing out another personality similarity.

"I just hope that's not a bad thing.. Me and my father were so much alike and look at how we turned out." Tony said, sighing. He and his father had not had a good relationship. Tony was always striving to get his fathers attention and to prove himself, but his father really wanted nothing to do with him. He hoped the colliding personalities won't be too much of an issue.

"It won't be like that." Pepper said with confidence, "Because believe it or not, somehow a few of my genes slipped by yours, that seem to want total control. Like normal."

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm a natural leader and my genes took over all of yours." he said, chuckling slightly. She laughed too and then yawned.

"You should probably get some sleep." Tony said. "You can sleep in the couch until I can get a room fixed up for you."

"Thanks." she said and he brought her a blanket and a pillow. "See you in the morning." she said laying down.

"Yeah, see you." Tony said as he went upstairs and fell asleep the minute his head touched the pillow.

It seemed like five minutes later that Sarah was pounding on his door, yelling at him.

"TONY! Get your butt out of bed! We have to be down in the lobby in twenty minutes. GET UP!"

He grumbled "I'm up... I'm up.." he got out of bed and walked to the closet. Then he realized that he didn't know exactly what he was supposed to wear. Usually a press conference was a formal event, suit and tie, but then again he usually only talked about important formal matters. This was important but it wasn't formal. He open his door and yelled downstairs "SARAH!"

"Jeans, nice shirt." she replied, reading his mind.

"Got it!" he went inside his closet and pulled on some dark wash jeans and a dress shirt, no tie.

He came down stairs, "This okay?" he asked.

"Yeah yeah, your gorgeous, we need to go. And be quiet." Sarah said, pointing at Pepper, who was still asleep on the couch, and pushing him out the door.

When they got to the elevator, Tony looked down at Sarah. "You ready for this?" he asked, and Sarah knew that he meant "Are you okay today?"

"Yeah I think so. It helps that mom is here." she smiled at him and he smiled back. He was glad that Pepper had come to support her now.

"Does she know yet?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"I wanted to tell her last night, but I fell asleep." she chuckled, then the elevator dinged and they walked into the lobby. At the end of the lobby there was a table set up and two chairs, each had their own microphone. Tony led Sarah over to the table and they both sat down.

"We will only be answering questions for a half-hour, maybe forty-five minutes depending on the quality of the questions." Tony said, before the press decided to drag this out all day.

"First question, yes you." Sarah said, pointing to a women in the back of the room.

The woman stood up and said "Hi, yes, Sally Weaver, People magazine. Care to explain exactly how this happened?" She asked gesturing to Tony and then Sarah.

Sarah looked really confused as to what the question was asking, "You want me to tell you... How I was created? I think we all know how that happened." Sarah said, chuckling and the audience laughed slightly.

"No I meant like, how did you find out that Tony was your dad, how did you meet?"

"Ooooooooh! Well that makes much more sense." Sarah laughed. "I was actually brought up by my mom, I didn't even know Tony was my dad until a few months ago, and I just came to live with him for a while so Yeah." she said, smiling and shrugging her shoulders. "Next question."

"Uhhh.. You. Go." Said Tony pointing at a man.

"Hi, Stanley Yelnats, From the Today show. Sarah, I'm just gonna come out and ask the question that we are all wondering. Who is your mom? We've all seen you on TV but you've always kept your mom a secret. Is this why?"

"Umm yes actually it is. When she found out she was pregnant she broke things off with Tony and so she didn't want to be broadcasted on TV in fear of him finding out and then coming to find us when she wasn't ready and blah blah blah." she said, cocking to the side with each blah. When she was finished answering she smiled. "Next." she said, avoiding the first question.

She pointed at a short fat man in the front row, who slightly reminded her of Santa.

"Hi Chris Clause." Sarah looked startled, maybe he really was Santa.

"ABC news. My question is actually for Tony." Tony suddenly stopped trying to balance a pencil in his nose and looked at Chris.

"Yeah. Hi."

"So I'm sure none of us ever expected you to have a kid. Tell us what's its like to be the father of one of the most successful kids of her time."

Tony decided to be the jokester he was and looked at Sarah in shock. "Are you really? I had no idea." Sarah face palmed. She gave him a look and he became serious again.

"Well sir, you are right. No one ever excepted me to become a father. Honestly, I never expected it either. I thought I would die alone with only the other Avengers to accompany me. And maybe a robotic cat or something. Truthfully, though, becoming a father is amazing. I've only known my daughter for less then two weeks and I love her. She's talented, smart, beautiful, and funny. I would do anything for her." he smiled at Sarah and she smiled back. That was probably one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to Sarah. "And as for the fact that she is the most accomplished kid of her generation, well, it's awesome. Knowing that half of that is me makes me feel accomplished. As my dad once said," Tony turned and looked at Sarah, "My greatest creation will always be you."

Sarah smiled and teared up. She buried her head in her arms on the table. Tony heard a muffled "Damn you Tony." and he laughed. Sarah lifted her head a couple seconds later.

"I'm fine." she said. "Next question." And pointed to a man.

"Yes. Doug Haines. TIME Magazine. What is going to be done with your companies now? You both run and own two different companies. What's going to happen?"

"Ummm... We don't know-" Tony cut Sarah off in the middle of the sentence.

"From now on, Stark Industries and Sarah Tech will be working together. We are merging to form one company." Everyone in the audience gasped, so did Sarah.

"Tony!" she yelled. She was mad to say the least. She didn't have any say in what her own company did, what was this?! She stood up and stormed out of the lobby.

"Well, I guess question time is over. Thanks for coming." Tony said, and he got up and followed Sarah.

**God Dammit Tony. Keep your mouth shut.**

**This Chapter... I don't know. I just couldn't get it out, so It's probably not as good as it should have been. But Whatever. Hopefully the next chapters are better :3**

**Reviews. Are. LOVED :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I've had a lot of questions regarding this story, and this should clear up most of them.**

**The story is set like 25 years after the first Loki- Chitauri incident. The team was living with Tony and Pepper for 3 years in Stark Towers when she left. That's how everyone knows who Pepper is.**

**Sarah-22**

**Steve-39**

**Tony-42**

**Bruce-44**

**Natasha- 40**

**Clint-41**

**Thor- ? I'm not sure how old he TECHNICALLY is. **

**Ships: Steve/Sarah**

**Pepperony**

**Clintasha**

**Thor/Jane Foster (Who is currently not in town as she travels a lot for her job, but when she is in New York, lives in the tower with Thor.)**

**Bruce/OC yet to be introduced to the story. But will be.**

**I hope this clears up any confusion!**

**Chatper 18 :3 I think, I've lost count xD**

**Also, So So So SO SO Sorry on how long it took me to update, I couldn't seem to find the right ****words for this chappy. Meh. Anyways school starts tomorrow so, updates will slow down a bit. They will probably be more like today's update, take about 3-4 days.**

Pepper had woken up just in time to turn on the tv to the press conference. She had just turned on the tv when Steve walked down the steps.

"Hey Pepper." he said, then realizing what he had said spun around shocked and looked at her "Wait a minute. Pepper?!"

She smiled and waved at him. "Yes it's really me. Sarah called me last night, and I got in around seven"

"I thought you and Sarah weren't allowed communication, orders of Nick Fury." he asked.

"Sarah can be very persuasive when she wants to be." Pepper said, remembering the innocent face she had used many times on her when she was young.

"The innocent face?" Steve asked, remembering the Thor incident.

"She's already pulled it here? I've told her time and time again that one day it won't work and she'll be in huge trouble."

"I hope that it never happens." Steve said seriously as he sat down to watch the press conference with Pepper.

They watched in silence and when Tony made the announcement at the end, both of their jaws dropped. They watched as Sarah stormed out of the room and Pepper groaned.

"What...?" Steve began and Pepper put her fingers to her lips in a "Shh" way.

"5..4..3..2..1.." Pepper counted down and then pointed at the door as Sarah burst through the door.

"Ughhhh!" she said slamming the door. "How dare he decide what my company does?" Pepper jumped up off the couch to console her daughter.

"You don't have to do it, you need to talk to your dad and let him know that you don't want to merge companies and you don't have to."

"It's not that. If he had come talk to me before, then I wouldn't care. It's the fact that he just announced it on national tv, without talking to me first that makes me mad. So it makes me look like the idiot." Just then, Sarah heard the elevator ding in the hall, signaling that Tony was on his way in.

"I'm not here." she said and ran into her room. She didn't want to see Tony right now. She would probably hit him if she did.

Pepper sighed and rubbed her temples. She had only been here for about four hours and she was already getting a head ache.

"Steve, can you go bring her down? They need to talk about this." Pepper asked him. He nodded and was halfway up when Pepper said "And use any means necessary to bring her down. Which means drag her if you have to." he nodded again and continued on to Sarah's room.

Tony came inside the door then. He sighed and slumped down against the wall.

"Tony?" Pepper asked as she walked into the hall where Tony was. He didn't respond and she said his name again. "Tony, answer me." He again ignored her and she was getting a little frustrated. "C'mon Tony."

He looked at her for a minute. Then opened his mouth to speak. "Am I a bad dad?" he asked.

"What? No, of course not."

"Well I feel like I'm a bad dad."

"Why would you ask that?" Pepper asked.

"Because me and her are always fighting. It can't be good. Maybe I'm doing something wrong."

"Your not." she said.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked quietly.

"Because Sarah and I used to be like this all the time and look at us now. She's like my best friend."

"You guys used to fight?"

"Of course! When she was teenager, she wanted nothing to do with me. We fought about everything from when her curfew was to if she was allowed to have coffee for dinner. She threatened to run away so many times, but obviously she never did."

"So I'm not doing a bad job?" he asked

"Of course not." she said as she helped him up. "Your doing great." and she smiled at him. He returned the smile.

"I'm glad your here, Pepper." he whispered.

"I'm glad I'm here too." she replied. He looked up and stared into her eyes and was filled with an overwhelming urge to kiss her. They stated at each other for a few seconds until Tony spoke.

"So Uhh, where is Sarah?" he asked, breaking his gaze. As much as he just wanted to enjoy Pepper's presence, He needed to talk to her about what had happened at the press conference. They needed to talk it out.

"Steve is supposed to be bringing her down." Pepper pointed to the stairs.

On the top of the stairs though, Steve still hadn't figured out how he was going to get Sarah out. He knew she would be stubborn. He decided that he would just start simple and try to knock and bring her out. He knocked on the door.

"Go away Tony." Sarah said

"It's Steve."

"Still go away."

"What? Why?"

"Because your going to take me downstairs. And I don't want to."

"Please."

"No."

"Your acting like a child."

"I don't care."

"At least open the door."

There was silence for a moment and then Sarah opened the door just enough that he could see one of her eyes.

"Password." she said.

"Open the door."

"Wrong."

"I wasn't guessing."

"Well I'm not going to open the door if you don't guess the password."

"Sarah.." he said, in a semi-threatening tone.

"No!" she said, slamming the door, giggling like a child. She was mad at Tony and didn't want to go downstairs, but she was having fun messing with Steve. Just then, she heard a knock on the door again. She opened it slightly.

"Why, hello Miss. May I please enter your humble abode?"

"Humble? Have you seen the size of this place? You need your eyes checked." her relaxation was all he needed. He opened the door the rest of the way and picked her up by the waist.

"Nooooo! Put me down!" she squealed and laughed. "Steve! I swear put me down!"

"Or what?" he asked.

"Or I'll do... Something! I don't know what yet. But you won't like it!"

"Oooh scary." Steve said, he put her down. She laughed and lay down on her bed.

"Do I really have to go downstairs?" she asked.

"I think you should." he lay down next to her, and he took her hand. She didn't answer. They just lay there like that for a while. Staring at the ceiling and holding hands

.

"Did I ever tell you what happened last night?" Sarah asked.

Steve looked at her, she was still staring at the ceiling, but he did notice a tear in her eye.

"No." he said.

"Do you want to know?" she asked.

He sat up and looked at her. "You don't have to tell me."

She sat up too. "No, I want to. But you have to want to know." she said.

"Then I want to know." he said. She nodded.

"You obviously remember James Sparkman right?"

"You mean your Ex? Yeah I'm not a fan. Anyways, what about him?"

"You have to promise me you won't freak out."

"I promise." he said.

"And no matter what I say, I'm okay, remember that."

"Alright, alright, what about James."

"Well.. When I went on my walk last night, he followed me out. And I guess he was angry at me because I wouldn't go back out with him, so I guess that's what made him do it. But anyways, he followed me out, and he cornered me, in central park. And he... He..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

"What did he do to you? I'll get him for it. The whole team will. I know they will, they all care about you. Some more then others," he said thinking of Natasha, "But they all do. You need to tell me what he did though."

She nodded, "He... He raped me." she whispered. "But you can't freak out!"

"How do you expect me not to freak out? This is serious!"

"I know! Obviously, I'm not exactly an idiot. Tony and I were going to go report it to the police later today. You can come too, though. But you have to be cool when we go downstairs. I haven't told my mom yet."

"What! Why not, you need to tell her."

"Well I didn't tell her yet because she'd go bat shit crazy on me! First she would check every inch of my body to make sure I'm fine. And then she wouldn't believe me when I say I am, so she would take me to the doctors. No thank you. And then after the doctor confirmed that I was fine, she would scold me." Sarah changed her voice to a higher pitched voice that was obviously supposed to be her mom "Why were you in central park at night? Why were you wearing such revealing clothes? I told you James was bad news! No thank you." she said, switching to her normal voice.

"I don't think she would do that Sarah." Steve said, "Something traumatic just happened to her only daughter, I think she would be worried, and supportive of you."

"I don't know... She's kind of strict. And uptight. Don't get me wrong, she's like my best friend, but sometimes she's a little too much. Like when I was 10 and broke my arm when I fell off a swing. She yelled at me for going too high, and then for not holding on tight enough on the way for the hospital."

"You should still tell her, she would be madder if she heard it from someone else."

"Yeah.." Sarah said. "Okay, I told you a secret, you have to tell me one now." she said.

"What? Why?"

"It's a game. I tell you a secret, you tell me one, then I'll tell you another and we go back and forth until we can't think of anymore secrets. So you have to tell me one. Now spill."

"Alright fine... I've never been in a real relationship with a girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah really." Steve said, blushing slightly.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's cute." Sarah said.

"Okay whatever." Steve said, blushing again. "Your turn again."

"Alright hmm... Oh I got one. Sarah isn't my real name."

"Really? What's your name then?"

"My real name is Antoinette Holly Marie Sarah Stark. Well Sttop I guess, but I think I'm going to take my dad's last name. And I hate the name Antoinette. Like really, who names their kid that? Someone who wants their kid to be beat up, thats who. So I've just always used the name Sarah. Mom only cared for like the first six years of my life. She loves the name Antoinette, and she hated the fact that I refused to be called Antoinette."

"I like the name Antoinette." Steve said, "It's old time-ish"

"Its also close to the girl version of 'Anthony." Sarah said. "Anyways, your turn."

"Ummm... I can't think of any more."

"No shush, you have to think of one." She said.

"No, I can't think of one."

"C'mon," she said, pouting slightly "It's your turn, I thought of one, you have to think of one."

"Alright, alright, My guilty pleasure is the show F.R.I.E.N.D.S."

Sarah laughed, "What! Really?"

"Yeah, I love it! I watch it like every night on nick Nite."

"Wow, I used to love that show. I haven't seen it in forever."

"Well you need to watch it again."

"Yeah maybe. I suppose we should go downstairs and put my dad out of his misery." Sarah said.

"Yeah, probably." Steve said. He kissed her forehead. "I'm glad your okay, Sarah."

"Me too," she said, "Me too."

**OH THE FEELS :3**

**I was requested to write more moments between these two. So there ya go :3 **

**Antoinette... What kind of a person names their kid that. My friend wants to name her kid that and I'm like, "She'll hate you forever. " **

**So thats where I got that idea from. **

**Review please :3 And you'll get a cookie :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18... 19? I don't remember. **

**Anyways.. Don't hate me too much for the long delay in the update. This chapter has been written for like... 2 days... but I'm not sure if I like it. and i couldn't bring myself to update it. anyways. It's updated now. So HEERRRREEE you go :3**

Sarah and Steve walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Pepper and Tony were sitting. Sarah walked over to the coffee machine and made herself a cup of coffee, and then went to sit down next to her mom.

"So Sarah..." Pepper said, "Is there something you'd like to tell your father?"

Sarah looked at him for a moment, debating if she wanted to talk to him yet. She decided she didn't so she replied "Nope." popping the P.

"Sarah!" Pepper scolded, they needed to talk this out.

"Mother, you've always told me that if I have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all."

"That doesn't apply here. You need to talk."

"Alright fine." she looked right at Tony. "You made me look stupid on national TV. And I didn't appreciate that."

"How did I make you look stupid?"

"Because now I look like a silly little girl who can't run a company without daddy's help." She said. He had made her look helpless, and she didn't like it. She had been able to run the company, successfully, for almost five years, and now everyone would think that she needed help.

"Oh..." Tony said, looking down, "I hadn't meant to do that. I just thought it would be cool if we ran our companies together."

"Yeah, okay, but next time I suggest you tell me. If I had known then I could've announced it. When you just randomly announced it, I look stupid."

"Well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Tony replied.

Sarah sighed. "It's fine. Just... Don't do it ever again. Or I won't be so understanding."

Tony smiled. "I promise."

"Well now that we got that all sorted out, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well Tony, Steve, and I actually have somewhere to be. And then when I get home I was planning on working on my essays."

"Where are you going?" Pepper asked.

"No where." Sarah replied.

"You haven't told her yet?" Tony asked.

"Obviously not." Sarah said.

"Tell me what? I want to know what's going on." Pepper demanded.

"Last night-" Tony started but Sarah glared at him so intensely that he stopped talking. Sarah's glares were scary.

"No. If anyone is going to tell her, it'll be me."

"Then tell her." Tony said.

"Alright, alright. Mom, I got to tell you something. Can we talk in private though?" Sarah said, remembering Natasha's earlier comment about the walls having ears and she knew only one place where she would not be over heard.

"Of course." Pepper said and followed Sarah out into the hall. "Whats up?"

"Not here." Sarah replied, walking over and pressing the elevator button.

"Where are we going?" Pepper said, stepping into the empty elevator and Sarah followed. Sarah didn't respond, just turned to the elevators control box, and pressed a few buttons. Suddenly, the elevator jerked, the lights went out, and Pepper gasped.

"Sarah! What did you do?"

"Stopped the elevator." she said shrugging. "This way, we can talk, and not have to worry about people interrupting us, and we won't be overheard."

"You realize that there are cameras on elevators? They'll be able to see and hear us."

"Nah, I disabled those too." Sarah said.

"Okay, Miss. Smarty-Pants, how are we supposed to get out?"

"Calm down, I know how to fix them."

"You better." her mom warned. Pepper wasn't really in the mood to be stuck in an elevator all day because Sarah didn't know how to fix them. "What did you need to tell me?" She then asked.

"Mom. Something huge happened last night. And you can't freak out."

"Are you okay?" Pepper asked, concerned.

"I'm fine now. Well sort've, I'm not sure if I'll ever be totally fine. But like physically and mentally, I'm fine."

"Your scaring me, what's wrong?"

"Well last night at Tony's benefit, James was there-" Pepper cut her off.

"Sarah! You know that I don't want you talking to him."

"Shush, just let me talk. Anyways, James was there and we danced for like thirty seconds, and then he asked me out again. And-" Sarah was cut off again.

"I hope you said no."

"Mom! Seriously let me talk! And yes, I said no. You act like I can't take care of myself."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't interrupt again. Keep talking."

"Anyways, after I said no, he got all weird and Said 'You'll regret the day you reject me' and then the night went on like all normally and stuff, I danced with Steve and Mom!" Sarah yelled. Her mom had opened her mouth to speak. "You promised. Be quiet." Pepper made the motion of zipping her lips shut.

"Good. Anyways, then Tony decided it would be a good idea to announce to everyone at the party that he was my dad. And so then, I really needed to get out of there and so I went on a walk to central park. And he must've followed me out because I felt like someone was following me. And when I turned around he was there and I let my guard down for a moment because you know, it was a familiar face. I wasn't scared. But then next thing I know, he was trying to touch me and then he was on top of me and... I really don't want to have to say the rest." she said, starting to tear up. And then, because she was tearing up, she began to tear up even more out of frustration. She hated crying and that seemed to be all she had done in the past day.

Pepper reached for her daughter and gave her a hug. She had figured what Sarah had meant, and didn't want to make her feel even worse.

"Your okay though?" Pepper asked softly.

Sarah nodded slightly, "Mentally and physically yes. Emotionally, no."

Pepper and Sarah stood there, in the elevator, and hugged each other, Sarah crying softly.

Pepper pulled away and began to chuckle slightly.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked.

"You and Steve, huh?" Pepper asked and Sarah blushed crazily.

"Mom! I'm not having this conversation with you." Sarah said, she turned to the elevators control panel and fixed it. The elevator jerked again, and the lights flicked back on.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Sarah said, as the elevators doors opened, "I have places to be and people to sue." and Sarah walked out of the elevator and into the pent house.

"Are you guys ready?" she yelled into the door.

"Yeaup!" Tony said, as he grabbed a pair of keys. "Wheres your mom?" he asked.

"Right here." she answered, walking into the penthouse.

"You coming?"

"No, I have some work that needs done. But good luck."

"Thanks mom." Sarah smiled at her as she walked out the door and followed Tony and Steve down to the car.

**Meh. This chapter. I'm not so sure about it.**

**Anyways, You guys know the drill, Reviews are loved :3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chatper 20 :3**

**Good morning. I'm sick. Bleh. Cough. Enjoy. xD**

As they pulled up in front of the police station, there was a bunch of reporters following them. It was always big news when a star went to the police station. It usually meant that something worth reporting would be happening.

Sarah sighed, "Really?" she asked, "Not even thirty seconds of alone time."

Tony chuckled "You get used to it."

"Im used to it, I just don't like it." Sarah said. She had to be used to it. She had been the youngest CEO ever. Even younger then her dad. And if that didn't make her famous, her dating and break up with James had, and let's face it. She wasn't ugly.

Sarah put on her signature sun glasses as Steve opened the car door for her. Always the gentleman.

Another good thing about the sunglasses is that the paparazzi couldn't see her red eyes from when she had been crying with her mom earlier.

"You ready for this?" Steve asked her quietly.

"Yes. I'm ready to put this jerk in his place." she had a look of determination on her face. Or at least he thought she did. He couldn't really tell with the sunglasses. She sounded determined at the very least.

The press around them was going crazy.

"Sarah! Tony! What are you guys doing at the police station?"

"We have business to take care of." Tony replied, flatly.

"Do you care to elaborate on what business it is?"

"No." Tony placed his hand on Sarah's shoulder and led her into the station. The guard at the front of the office managed to close the doors before any one unwanted had entered.

"Mr. Stark. Miss. Sttop." the police sheriff said, as he shook their hands, nodding at Steve, but not really acknowledging him, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I want to report a crime. And I want to sue the criminal." Sarah replied.

"Alright." The sheriff said, pulling out a crime report. "Type of crime, and accused?"

"James Sparkman. Rape." she said, her voice cracking.

The policeman looked unfazed by the accusation. Either he was way out of the loop and didn't know who James was, or this wasn't the first report against him. If it was the latter, then it scared Sarah. Knowing that she had dated him for two years, and he could possibly have multiple charges of rape against him.

"Date, time, and place of crime." The sheriff asked.

"Umm... Yesterday, about 11:30pm, central park."

"Any sort of priar relationship with the accused?"

"Yes, we had a very serious relationship about a year ago, for two years. No contact has been made until last night."

"Any motive or reason for crime?"

"Umm... Well I rejected him last night? Not sure if that was the reason, but he did say I would regret the day I rejected him, so I'm guessing it could be that." Sarah said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"And you said that you want to press charges against the accused."

"Correct."

"Do you have a personal lawyer or would you like to be assigned one of ours?"

"I have my own I will be contacting immediately after this." Tony said, he knew Sarah probably had her own, but his were the top of the top, and they would be using his. Sarah looked over at him, she had almost forgotten that he and Steve were there.

"Thanks." she said, nodding at him. He nodded back, his face serious.

"The accused will be contacted immediately, and a court date will be set up. Thank you for reporting the crime." the sheriff nodded at them. They shook hands with the sheriff once more and left the station.

Of course all of the reporters were still outside the station. They kept firing away questions, but Sarah and Tony ignored them all. They kept their face straight ahead and didn't even react to them. The three of them were in the car, before any one said anything.

"You guys really have to go through that every time you walk out of the house?" Steve asked.

"Not every time, just if we're going somewhere news worthy. For example, if I went to the store to buy milk, they wouldn't care, at all. But when we end up going court, the paparazzi are going to be all over that. It's a big deal." Sarah said. "But, just because they aren't swarming you, doesn't mean they aren't still taking bad pictures of you, they especially like the 'Stars without makeup' whole thing. Lucky for me, I never wear makeup unless I'm on tv, so that will never happen to me. But yeah, you have to watch your back, and always look semi-presentable."

"That sounds... Exhausting" Steve replied, it seemed fame wasn't all it was cracked up to be. "Thank God for the mask, no one cares about me."

"Oh the mask really doesn't help." Sarah said.

"What do you mean, the mask doesn't help?"

"Well okay, it's not the mask's fault, or yours. It's his." she said, pointing at Tony.

"Me? How is it my fault?" Tony said, with a look on his face that said 'Nothing-Is-Ever-My-Fault'

"Well, if you hadn't of pulled the whole 'I'm Iron Man!' Stunt, and if people had more then two brain cells, they would've figured it out a long time ago who you all are. I did after I watched a documentary on the first fight with Loki."

"What are you talking about? Explain." Tony said.

"Okay so the whole world knows that you are Iron Man. Got that much?" She looked at Tony and Steve and they nodded. "Okay well one day Tony is gone for a few days, then next thing you know, he's back and he's with the Avengers. But nobody knows who they are, so nobody really pays attention to them. But then, a couple weeks later, all of a sudden Tony has five new friends that nobody has ever heard of. It wasn't that hard to put two and two together."

"Good thing nobody has common sense anymore." Tony said and Steve agreed.

"Yeah I'm really surprised more people haven't figured out. I mean Natasha, Clint, and Thor don't even wear masks! Then again neither does Bruce, but he's all big and green so it's like a mask." Sarah said.

"People truly aren't the brightest anymore." Tony said, shaking his head.

"The world needs more of us." Sarah said, "And by us I mean genius's. I don't think the world could handle anymore Starks. They could barley handle you!" Tony laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

"And now there's two." Tony said.

"Hell yeah." Sarah said and they high fived, as they pulled up in front of the Stark Tower.

Tony got out of the car and went to his workshop to work on one of his suits. Steve waited for Sarah to get out of the car.

"Do you want to do something today?" Steve asked her. He wanted to spend some time with her and he didn't care what they did.

"Like what?" she asked, she thought of the essays she still needed to do. She really shouldn't put them off any longer.

"I don't know, whatever you want to do."

"Hmm... Well I have two essays I still need to write if you want to help me with those." Steve looked horrified at the thought of school work.

"Urm... Can they wait?" he asked

"No, sadly, I'm supposed to graduate in a few weeks and they won't write themselves. So I really need to get them done. When I'm done, maybe depending on what time." she smiled and walked up the stairs to her room so she could work on her essays.

"Steve, can I talk to you fora moment?" He heard Tony call from his workshop on the other side of the garage. Steve gulped, this couldn't be good. He walked over to the workshop.

"Uhh yeah, what's up?" he said.

"Oh nothing with me. What's up with you and Sarah?"

"Umm..." Steve wasn't sure how to answer without causing Tony to want to hurt him.

"C'mon, don't play stupid, it's pretty obvious that you like her."

"It is?" Steve asked. Like sure they danced together, but that didn't mean anything.

"Oh yes it is." Tony said, with a mischievous look in his face. He liked watching Steve squirm under Tony's stare.

"So..?" Steve said, confused as to what Tony was getting at.

"Sooooo does she like you too?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, I think so." Steve said.

"Interesting. Very interesting." Tony leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face. They were silent for a minute, Steve standing their awkwardly and Tony sitting his chair, drumming his fingers together and staring at the ceiling.

"Well... If that's it then.. I'll just be going." Steve said, taking a half step towards the door.

"Wait I actually had a point to this." Tony said, "If you hurt her, I'll hurt you. James hurt her last night, and I won't stand for her to be hurt again like that. One tear, and your done. Got it?" Steve nodded. "I trust you, it's just sometimes, shit happens, but you better be nice to her."

"I will Tony, and you know I will."

Tony nodded and turned back to his work. "Your dismissed." Tony said and Steve walked upstairs, shaking his head at how weird that conversation was.

When he got upstairs, he heard the faintest sound of the piano. It was almost as if someone just sat their hands on it and let it ring. He walked into the living room and saw that he was close. Sarah was sitting at the piano with her head on the keys.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked. She didn't reply, but she moved her laptop closer to him. He picked it up and saw that her e-mail was open and it was open to an email from her professor. He read the email. It said

"Miss. Sttop.

The final essay project has been changed. You are now required to write a song to complete the class. The song can be about anything, just record it and email it back to me.

Thanks.

Mrs. Chester."

"I don't see the problem." Steve said. She lifted her head, she had indents on her forehead from where the keys had pressed into her forehead.

"The problem is that now I have to write a song, in two weeks, and I'm terrible at writing songs! I can either only get the words right or I only get the music right. This class was the closest I've ever come to failing a class. I got a B in it."

"Not a B!" Steve said, with mock-shock.

"Yeah a B." she said. "And anyways, if I don't write the song, I don't graduate and I have no idea what to to write about. And I need to graduate!" she put her forehead on the keys again.

"I'm sure you can think of something. It says your allowed to write it about anything, write it about like the sky or something."

"Two versus, a chorus, and a bridge all about the sky? I don't think that would work. I just need to think."

"You'll get it." Steve said, and he got up and left her to her work.

**Hope you liked it :3**

**Reviews are always loved tooo :3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 :3**

Natasha surveyed her surroundings. They, meaning her, Clint, Bruce and Thor, were somewhere in the Afghan desert, but she wasn't sure exactly where. There had been some rumors lately of some illegal weapon manufacturing and they had spent the last five hours searching to see if the rumors were true.

"We've been downgraded. Normally Fury sends us out on dangerous missions. Not rumors." Clint complained.

"Shush. This could get dangerous. If there really is illegal weapon manufacturing going on, we don't know what we could be up against."

"We need Tony and Steve. Tony, because he actually understands weapons, and Steve because we have been running around like chickens with their head cut off. We need a leader. And plus, Tony might know where to go." Clint said, joking the last part. He understood why Tony had passed this mission. He wouldn't blame Tony if he never came back to Afghanistan for as long as he lived. Too many bad memories.

"Well, we don't have either so we might as well just keep looking." Natasha replied. She too understood why Tony had skipped out. But not Steve. He never missed a chance to do good in the world and now he wants to stay home? There was definably something up about that. She decided she would worry about it later, right now they needed to focus on the matter at hand.

"Thor, Anything?"

"Negative, Lady Natasha." Natasha rolled her eyes at Thor's name for her, but didn't comment on it.

"Has anyone found anything?" She asked, frustrated.

A chorus of No's came her way and she sighed.

"Natasha, we need them. Call Fury and get him to get them in. We're sitting ducks without them." Clint reasoned with her.

She nodded, and pulled out her cell. She dialed an all too familiar number and waited for the deep voice to answer.

"Yes?"

"Nick. We need them. Get them here."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll call you if there's any problems."

"If they're not here in three hours I will personally go back to the tower and drag them out."

Nick was silent for a moment. "They'll be there." he said, hanging up the phone.

Natasha put her phone away and looked at the team. "They'll be here within three hours." she said, "For now, I suggest we all rest and take turns with watch duty. We can't do anything till they get here."

Meanwhile, at the tower, Sarah was still sitting at the piano attempting to put words to her music. She had figured out a basic chorus for it, but words still escaped her. She was playing around with two different themes for her song. She was either going to go with a song, pretty much announcing to the whole world how she felt about Steve, but it seemed risky in her mind, to easy for her to get humiliated. The other idea was really just a hate song towards James. She leaning more towards the second option. The words seemed to flow easy. The minimal words there was, that is. She needed to ask around and see if any of the other girls had experiences that they could share with her.

"Mom!" Sarah called, hoping she was within earshot.

"Ms. Potts is not in right now." JARVIS answered for her.

"Where is she?" She asked.

" She went to the grocery store grumbling about having no suitable food in the house." Sarah rolled her eyes. Her mom was stickler for healthy food, and Tony didn't have one morsel of fruit or vegetables in his house.

"Is Natasha here?"

"No, her and the other four Avengers were called on an important mission in the middle of the benefit."

"Wait, then why are Tony and Steve still here?"

"Both refused to go."

"Why?"

"I do not know Ms. Sttop. I'm guessing they wanted to be here for you."

"But that was before anything happened. Where are they both?"

"Mr. Stark is in his workshop and Mr. Rogers is in the gym."

"Get them both here right now."

"Yes ma'am"

Sarah sat at the piano, waiting for them both to arrive. Steve came first, he carrying a clean shirt in his hand, the sweat from working out gleamed on his ripped chest. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She knew he was ripped but damn! She looked away, she couldn't look at him until he put his shirt back on, she wouldn't be able to concentrate. She stared out the window, counting the windows on the building across the street, pushing the thoughts away.

"Sarah? What did you need?" he asked.

"Is your shirt back on?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"Umm... Yes." he said, confused as to why it mattered if his shirt was on or not. She turned around and looked at him.

"It was distracting." she said, simply. "Where's Tony?" she asked, not letting him react to her earlier comment.

"Still in his workshop, he refuses to leave." JARVIS said and Sarah sighed. She walked over to the steps leading down to the workshop.

"TONY! GET YER BUTT UP HEERE!" she yelled down, she knew he could hear her because there was no music playing. She heard some shuffling and then he was at the bottom of the steps.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked, wondering why she needed him so urgently.

"Yes." she said.

"Oh. Well then I'm definably not coming up there." he said. He didn't want to be in trouble.

"Just get up here." she said, impatiently.

"Alright, I'll be up." and he walked up. He noticed Steve there, looking just as confused as Tony felt.

"Are you in trouble too?" Tony asked, at least if Steve was also in trouble then he wouldn't be yelled at alone.

"I don't know." Steve said.

"Yes. You are both in trouble." Sarah said, not elaborating anymore on why they were. Sarah sat down on the couch and stared at them, pretty angry with them both. She was a big girl, she could take care of herself, she didn't need babysitters. They both squirmed under her stare.

"Why are we in trouble!" Tony finally said, breaking the silence.

"Would you mind telling me where Natasha is?" Sarah asked.

"On some mission Fury sent her on." Tony said, confused.

"So if Fury only sent her, then where is the rest of the team?"

"No, actually they're with her."

"So the Avengers Team," she said, emphasizing the word team, "Is out in a mission, while two members of the team," emphasis on team again, "Are sitting here staring at me like a deer in headlights. Steve, care to explain why?"

"Okay well I don't know Tony's excuse, but I actually was planning on going."

"Then why didn't you?" she asked.

"Because everything of happened last night! I was worried and I didn't want you to be alone."

"My mom was here."

"I didn't know that."

"You could've asked. You could've said 'Sarah, we have a mission, will you be okay by yourself?' and I would've replied 'Well actually my mom is coming. So yeah. I'll be fine." She stared at him, waiting for some sort of reaction out of him.

"Yeah." he finally said, "I suppose I should've done that."

"Good. Now. Tony, what's your excuse?"

"I have a legit reason for not going. And Fury knows it, so I'm actually not in trouble."

"I still want to hear it, then I'll decide if it's legit or not."

"Okay well I don't know if you know because it happened way before your time, but Stark Industries used to make weapons."

"I knew that." Sarah said.

"Okay well once I had to do a weapons presentation in Afghanistan and well it ended horribly. The Humvee in front of mine was exploded. I was supposed to stay in ours but, I don't know, I was a little stupid back then, but I got out of mine. And I was hit by one of my own missiles, sending shrapnel into my heart. That's why I have this arc reactor. It keeps the shrapnel from entering my heart and keeps me alive. Anyways, after I was hit, some Afghans who called themselves the 10 rings, they held me captive for three months. I really never want to have to go back if it's not necessary." He shuddered at the memory and Sarah felt slightly bad for bringing it up when it was obviously a touchy subject for him.

"Well now I feel bad for bringing it up." Sarah said.

"Don't feel bad, it's not like I have post-traumatic stress or anything. I just don't like talking about it, and I would prefer to never go back. If the team desperately needs me, I'd go, but not on my own will."

"Makes sense. But you," she turned to look at Steve again, "You should be there! You're the captain for crying out loud! Your need to complete the team, like... Chocolate chips are needed for chocolate chip cookies. Without the chips their just... Stupid. And gross." she said, making a face at the idea of plain cookies.

"So your saying that without me the team is stupid? And gross?" Steve said, with a slight smirk.

"What? No! You know what I meant. You've been hanging around Tony too much." she pursed her lips in frustration.

Just then Tony's phone rang. Sarah raised an eyebrow and stuck her hand out for the phone.

"What! No!"

"Tony.." she warned.

"It's my phone, why should you get to answer it?"

"Because your still in trouble."

"What! Why?"

She didn't answer, but she stuck her hand out again. Tony rolled his eyes and sighed, handing her the phone. She flipped it open and answered it.

"Yes?"

"Sarah?" came a surprised voice from the other line.

"Nick?" Sarah said, with just as much surprise, she didn't expect it to be Fury.

"Give the phone to your dad."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to him and Steve."

"Ha!" she laughed, "Do you need them to go on the mission? I knew it. I am so smart. They'll be there soon. Have the coordinates uploaded to Tony's suit." and then she hung up. She had a smug look on her face.

"I so knew it. I am so smart."

"Shut up." Tony said, walking down to get his suit on. She laughed but caught Steve's arm before he too went to get his suit on.

"Be careful, won't you?" she asked, quietly.

"Always am." he said, and he kissed her. She was shocked for a moment, but then

melted into the kiss. it was different than any other kiss she had ever had. Maybe because she had hoped for this one, for a few days now. His lips were soft and gentle on hers, almost hesitant. He broke it, and went downstairs to get ready, without another word.

**Sarah is so feisty. She's got the fireshness xD**

**Anyways reviews are loved :3**


	22. Chapter 22

**I AM SO SORRY! Yes. It has been a month since I lasted updated, and its not all my fault. First of all, I have had about 10 minutes a day of free time if I'm lucky everyday for the past month. And then! I had this chapter written, ready to upload, was going to upload it as soon as I got home from practice, get home to find out my computer crashed and I lost everything. But its all fixed now, hopefully, and I have almost two more chapters done, and soccer is just about over, so that equals much more free time for me! So hooray!**

Sarah watched as her dad and Steve got ready to leave on a mission. Not even twenty minutes before she had been telling them that they had to go, and now that they were, she regretted telling them. She didn't realize how much she would worry for them. They could get hurt, they could die and this could be the last time she ever saw them. She bit the corner of her mouth subconsciously.

"We'll be okay, you know." Tony said, he had the whole suit on, minus the mask. He was over at the bar making himself a drink.

"Should you really be drinking and flying?" Sarah asked, teasing him and took the drink from his hand.

He waved off her sentence, "I'll be fine." he whined and reached for the glass.

She wasn't in the mood to make him suffer. She sighed and handed the glass back. He smiled like a little kid being handed a cookie and took a sip.

"So what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Why would you automatically assume something is wrong?"

"Because you didn't even fight me about the drink." he said, taking another sip.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just worried for you guys." she shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll be fine, we always are."

"Except when someone decides its a good idea to throw a nuke into an intergalactic portal, and almost die."

"Hey, that was once." Tony said, defending himself. "And how do you even know about that? It was before you were born."

"There are so many documentaries on that battle it's crazy." she responded simply.

"So your telling me not to save the world?" he asked smirking.

She smiled "No, go save the world, just be careful."

"I will." he gave her a hug and walked outside to the platform. "C'mon cap! Time to go!"

Steve walked into the living room, fully dressed in his uniform, minus the mask also. "I'll be there in a second." he called back. He turned to Sarah, "You'll be okay?"

"Of course, my mom will be home in less then an hour probably."

He smiled and gave her a hug. "Be careful." she said again.

"Stop worrying, I'll be fine." He pulled away and kissed her forehead just as Tony walked in.

"Hey, hands off my daughter." he said, watching Sarah blush, he smirked, "Besides we need to leave now to get there in time." They walked out onto the balcony and prepared to leave. Sarah waved at them and they both waved back and she watched as a small three-person plane appeared, from almost no where, And they took off into the afternoon sky.

She turned around and looked at the emptiness of the living room. It was so plain and boring with no one else in the house. She let out a "pfft" and spun in a circle, plopping onto the couch.

"Okay now I'm bored." she said to herself. "and talking to myself." She lay there staring at the ceiling, thinking of something to do.

"I should work on my song.." she said, thoughtfully, she raised her legs to look at her feet. "Or I could paint my toenails."

She sat up and walked to her room. When she got there, she dug through her pack of polish, looking for the colors she wanted. She pulled out the colors and went into the living room.

Now that she was alone, her mind wandered. It took her back to the events of last night and everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. Crazily, she felt like the good outshone the bad. Sure James had hurt her and she would never look at him the same but she had learned that Steve has feelings for her too. She touched her lips, remembering the kiss from earlier. She was practically giddy from the memory. It had been nice. It wasn't an over-the-top kiss, it was simple and nice. She felt like a teenager after their first kiss. She uncapped her red sparkly nail polish and carefully began painting her toe

nails.

Meanwhile, Steve and Tony were on their way to Afghanistan to meet up with the team. They had called ahead to let them know they were on their way and also so that Natasha didn't come drag them out.

"So... You and Sarah?" Tony smirked.

"Shut up Tony." Steve said, blushing slightly.

"Nah, I'm actually happy for you. You deserve it after.. Everything." Tony said, referring to how he had lost his last girlfriend when he was frozen. He hadn't had a real girlfriend since then and it was about time he was happy.

"Yeah.. Thanks." Steve said, rather awkwardly. Sure he and Tony didn't hate each other anymore, but they weren't exactly soul sisters either. Talking about their feelings was not something they did regularly, not to mention the fact that they were men, feelings were not their fortay.

Tony nodded. He wasn't lying. He was genuinely happy for him. He imagined it what it would be like to literately be robbed of everything he loved. The team, his suit, Pepper, Sarah. It hurt him to think of losing Sarah, especially when he just got her, figuratively speaking. He had spent the past twenty-two years, completely oblivious to her existence. There had been little appearances of her, an article here and there about her random college acceptances and achievements. It wasn't until almost four years ago when her business really took off that she really dropped onto his radar. They had become business enemies then, always trying to bring each other down with the better technology. Always trying to out do the other person.

Now he knew the truth about her, who she was, and it had changed everything. The whole world knew that she was his daughter now and that would boost both of their stocks, not that that was the reason for announcing the news, but it was a plus.

Tony was not a very sentimental man but learning there was another human being in the world who was literally a part of him had changed him. He was more responsible, and careful, he now had someone who worried for him. This had happened when him and Pepper had been dating the first time. He had become more responsible, not so reckless, but when she walked out, he had stopped caring again. So what if he died, he had no one that cared. The team had made it clear, rather quickly, that they cared and needed him and his dangerous tendencies slowed down a little.

In the week and a half that Tony had known Sarah, she had definably changed him for the better, especially last night. It had physically pained him as he watched her cry, it made him want to wring James's neck. She was a good person, sure she could be snarky and sarcastic, but she was free-spirited and was almost always smiling and laughing. Why was it always the good people that get crazy shit that mess up their lives?

"Landing in Afghanistan in T minus 20 minutes." the pilot said from up in the cock pit.

Tony stood up from where he had been sitting. He woke Steve up, who had been in the middle of a peaceful nap, and got his helmet on. He locked the helmet into place and watched as it turned on, various icons flashed on the screen.

"JARVIS, you there?" he asked.

"You ask that every time and I'm always here." the robot replied.

"Just checking." Tony replied, "Can you give me video feed of the tower?" he asked. He knew that Sarah was okay, but he was still just as worried about her as she was for him. "I just need to know for sure." he said, mostly to himself.

"Of course, sir." JARVIS brought up feed from the tower, Tony had cameras installed in every room except bathrooms, in case he needed to check on something, or on long missions to make sure no one had gotten in somehow. He searched the many video feeds until he found the one that featured Sarah. Except she wasn't alone.

There was a little girl with her and they were sitting in the kitchen. The girl was showing Sarah something, and Sarah looked at the girl with concern and worry, that was clearly etched onto her face. The little girl looked very familiar, like he'd seen her recently somewhere, but he couldn't quite place or why she looked so familiar. Maybe he just thought she looked familiar. He was no longer worried though. The little girl wasn't a threat, so he had to get ready to go.

"Alright JARVIS, you can close them down." he looked over at Steve, "You ready?" he asked him.

Steve nodded and the plane hit the ground. "Let's go." Steve said, and they got out of the plane.

When they walked out, they noticed that the other members of the team were waiting for them.

"About time you got here." Clint said. Tony had the helmet off again, and smirked at Clint.

"Sorry, some stuff came up." he said, "Anyways, we're here now, so where have you guys looked?" he asked.

"I feel like we've looked everywhere but obviously that's not true, we were hoping you might contribute some insight as to where it might be." Bruce said.

"Luckily, I actually have a hunch as to where it might be." Tony said, staring off into the horizon. This area seemed really familiar, but that's not saying much. Most of Afghanistan looked the same. "How deep into the mountains have you looked?" he asked, staring at the mountains in the distance.

"We've searched the outer parts of them, but not gotten very deep. We didn't want to get lost in them." Natasha explained.

"Alright, well I'm gonna say that's probably where their hide-out is." Tony said, "If we head that way now, we may get there by night fall, we can set up camp, and then search in the morning.

The team nodded and followed Tony as they made their way towards the mountains.

**Again. Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up, But my computer is fixed so updates will come much faster.**

**Reviews are loved!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 :3**

**ENJOYETH!**

Sarah was sitting on the ground, with her Avengers notebook on the floor in front of her. She had gotten the notebook when she was young, about 5, when Hollywood had decided to make a movie about the team. She had loved the movie and had always enjoyed the idea of superheros coming to save her. Most girls that age wanted to get married to a prince, but Sarah had hopes for a superhero. Even into her teen years, she had posters of various supers and T-shirts bearing the logo of her favorites.

Her mom had protested for the longest about the notebook, and Sarah's love for superheros, but Sarah was persistent and finally was able to get the notebook. She had used it as a diary for a couple weeks before she was bored of keeping up with it and the notebook was tossed to the side and forgotten, only to be dug up a few years later, when they were moving houses. Pepper had been promoted at work and it involved them moving to Boston.

Sarah had been 9 then and had used a few pages of it as a sketchbook, before again, it had been lost and forgotten, in the fact that she was beginning her first of many years in college that year.

She had actually found it again when she was on her way to come live with Tony. Now she had it again and she was attempting to turn the jumbled thoughts inside her head into lyrics.

Sarah heard the door knob jiggle and looked up from her spot on the floor. She watched as her mom walked in with two huge bags filled to the top with food.

"Do you need any help carrying things?" Sarah asked, getting off the floor and walking into the kitchen to help her mom put everything away.

"I've got it, plus I've picked up a little helper." Pepper said, pointing towards the door with her head. Sarah walked back out into the hall and saw Kara walk in carrying a jug of milk.

"Sarah!" Kara said, setting the milk on the floor and running to give Sarah a hug.

"Hey squirt, how are you?" Sarah said, returning the hug and sitting on the ground. Kara smiled and sat down next to her.

"The doctors found out what was wrong with me, ooh and I got a puppy, I named him pebbles, also I got an A on my last spelling test, but a C on my math test. I'm not good at math. Are you good Sarah? Could you help me with my homework?" Kara said, talking a mile a minute.

"Okay slow down," Sarah said, "What did the doctors say?"

"Oh, they said that there's a hole in my heart, which doesn't make any sense.. Why don't they just sew it up?" Kara said, seeming confused.

Sarah gasped, "A hole? In your..? Oh my that's not good."

Kara was happily oblivious to Sarah's worries. Kara had gotten up from the floor and walked into the kitchen to see if Pepper had needed any followed her into the kitchen and walked over to her mom.

"How'd you find her?" Sarah whispered.

"She and her family were at the store, and she thought I was you. How do you know her?" Pepper asked her.

"I met her when I went to the hospital for my toes, I'm currently paying for all her hospital bills." Sarah said.

Her mom nodded, "That's nice of you." she commented.

"How long is she here?" Sarah asked, wondering how long she got to spend with Kara.

"Her mom is coming at 5." Pepper replied.

Sarah looked at the clock, 3:45. _So I have about an hour to think of some way to help with her heart_, she thought to her self.

Just then, JARVIS spoke, breaking Sarah from her thoughts. "Miss. Sttop."

"Yes?" she asked.

"There is a Mrs. Dehnke on the line for you. It's Tony's Lawyer." he replied.

"Oh great, thanks JARVIS."

"Always a Pleasure, Miss."

Sarah picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Ahh Miss. Stark. I got a call from your father saying you required services?"

"Umm... Yes, you can call me Sarah."

"Okay, well for a case like this, I'll need your rape kit sent to me ASAP." she said, ignoring the comment on Sarah's name.

"Umm... What?" Sarah asked, confused. Sarah heard a sigh on the other end of the line.

"Please tell me you got a rape kit done."

"Would it be bad if I didn't?"

"Very. There would be no way for you to win the case without it. I would suggest you go do that now. I realize you are over 18 but it's still a good idea to bring a parent with you, and you'll want to take any clothes that you were wearing with you. Just go to the hospital and they will get some DNA from you, and test it for James's DNA. They'll also take pictures of any bruises, cuts, scrapes, etc, you've gotten because of him. All the info will be sent to a forensics lab and sent to me from there. Call me at this number when your done so I can give you some more info about what will happen at the trial."

"Umm... Okay." Sarah said as the line went dead. Sarah felt stupid, how could she have forgotten about that?

"Mom!" she yelled, and she heard shuffling as her mom walked into the kitchen.

"What? Are you okay?" her mom asked, seeming frantic.

"I'm fine, but we need to go stop at the hospital." she explained everything the lawyer had said and Pepper nodded.

"We need to go." Pepper said, "Kara lets go." she said.

"Where are we going?" She said, scooping up her math homework that she was going to have Sarah help her with.

"We have to go to the hospital." Sarah said, not really thinking about what she was saying.

"Why? Whose hurt?" Kara asked, stopping in her tracks.

"No one." Sarah said, trying to do damage control.

"Tell me or I'm not moving." Kara said, sitting on the ground.

"C'mon Kara, we need to go." Sarah said, walking over to pick Kara up and carry her out if it came to that.

"No. Tell me. Right now." she grabbed onto the bottom of a stool and lucky for Kara, it was bolted into the ground. "I won't let go until you tell me."

"Fine, Umm..." Sarah said, trying to think of a teeny white lie that would seem probable. "You remember how I broke my toes when I was there last time with you?" Sarah asked her, and Kara nodded, hands still firmly clamped around the stool. "Well I have to go back and get them re-examined. So see, nobody is hurt, we just need to stop there." Kara seemed to accept this and stood up.

"Okay then, let's go."

Sarah smiled at the fact that she was finally cooperating, "Okay, I'll meet you down in the lobby, I need to get shoes and a jacket."

"Okie Dokie!" Kara said, she followed Pepper out into the hallway and into the elevator. Pepper looked at Sarah for a moment and Sarah smiled, indicating that she was fine, and was not planning on having a mental breakdown in front of Kara.

Once Pepper and Kara were in the elevator, Sarah ran into her room to grab her clothes and shoes from last night. She pulled out her dress and shoes and then continued to dig through her closet, looking for a bag to put them in. She had only been at Tony's for a week and a half, but she was already crazy disorganized.

When she finally found the plain black, Nike draw string bag she was looking for, she shoved her dress and shoes into it and ran down stairs, with the bag on her back. She quickly pulled on her black Converse, grabbed a hoodie, and went out to the elevator to meet her mom and Kara in the lobby.

When she walked into the lobby, she heard her mom on the phone with someone. She walked over to her mom, and gave her a questioning look, which was ignored as Pepper continued to talk.

"Yep. Right outside the tower would be good. Great thanks." Pepper said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Sarah asked.

"An old friend, He's going to drive us." she said, not giving any more details.

"Well okay then, how long till he gets here?" Sarah wanted to get this done and over with so that she could go home and work on her song.

"Not long." Pepper said, looking outside to the road watching for her friend. Sarah watched as a sleek black car came around the corner and stopped in front of the tower.

"Mom. You didn't tell me your "Old friend" was Happy. I know Happy." Sarah rolled her eyes.

Her mom looked confused for a moment, and then realization hit her. "Oh yeah. He did come over that one time. You were extremely young though." Sarah and Pepper had been living in San Francisco at the time and Happy had been given a two weeks vacation from Tony. He had just so happened to take his vacation in San Francisco, and ran into Pepper and Sarah in the middle of a park that was down the road from their house. Pepper had invited him back to the house where they had talked for a few hours, catching up on each others lives, and ended with Pepper making Happy promise to not tell Tony he had seen her. Happy had promised and left, Sarah and Pepper had not heard from him since. Sarah didn't even realize that Pepper still had Happy's phone number.

"So? I still remember it."

"Okay, excuse me for not being a genius like you."

"Your excused." Sarah said, and her mom gave her a look, that caused Sarah to look away smirking. "C'mon Kara! Our ride is here."

Kara slid out of the chair and walked over to Sarah. She grabbed her hand and they walked out of the building together.

"Hey Sarah! Wow, you really grew up." Happy said, as he got out of the car and opened up the door for her. "You look just like your mom."

Sarah smiled at him, "Thanks Happy, you haven't changed a bit."

"How old are you now? 18? 19?" he asked.

"22 actually." she said and he looked shocked.

"You definably don't look 22." he said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I hope that's a compliment." she said, smirking slightly.

"Okay now you look like your dad."

Sarah got a look of almost disgust on her face, "That's definably not a compliment. I don't want to look like a man." They both laughed and Sarah got into the car, with Kara right behind her.

Pepper walked over to the car, "Thanks for doing this Happy, it's not that I don't trust Sarah behind the wheel it's just.. I don't trust other drivers." Pepper smiled and Happy nodded.

"I completely understand Pep. Is she a newer driver?"

"It's not that, its just if we were anywhere except New York City I'd be fine."

"Ain't that the truth? New Yorkers are crazy."

Pepper nodded and got into the car. Happy walked around the car and got into the drivers seat. He buckled his seat belt and turned around to look at the girls.

"Ready?" he asked. They all nodded and Happy slowly eased out into the traffic, and they were on their way.

**Wow. Okay xD This chapter is rather long and kind've boring. More would've happened but I had to rearrange my entire like story line, but for a good reason. I thought again and so yeah. I got a review from someone who's user name I forget and I'm too lazy to look up, but she really helped me and gave me info on the Rape Kit. Which I don't plan in going into TOO much detail. If you want to know more, thats what Google is for.**

**As always Review and let me know what you think :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24! Woooooo! **

Steve watched as the mountain range got closer and the sun got lower. S.H.I.E.L.D had provided them with dune buggies to get across the desert with. Steve, Tony, and Bruce were in one, and Thor, Natasha, and Clint in the other.

Steve looked out into the desert and sighed. He wished he was back at the tower with Sarah. He knew she was fine, she could take care of herself and she had her mom with her, but he couldn't help worrying. He needed to get his head in the mission, and concentrate. He thought of their kiss earlier and he smiled. He wasn't exactly the "ladies man" of the Avengers. That was Tony.

Steve had always been shy around women. Even when he had met Peggy, he'd never gotten up the courage to kiss her. They had never even gone on a real date. They were supposed to, but that had obviously fallen through. Now that he thought more about it, Sarah had been his first real kiss, one that he had willingly given. There was that one girl before he had been frozen that had practically lept onto him, but he didn't count her.

"Steve, you ready?" Tony said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Ready for what?" he responded.

"We got to the mountain range a lot quicker then I had predicted, we're going in." Tony said, looking serious.

Steve picked up his shield. "Yup. Ready."

"Good, we'll be at the edge of the mountains in less then 10 minutes. Be ready incase of an ambush." Tony couldn't have said that any sooner. As Steve looked up into the mountains, he noticed something coming towards their buggy.

"MISSILE!" Steve shouted, and Tony looked up and gasped.

"Shit shit shit shit.." Tony mumbled trying to steer the buggy out of the path of the missile. "DIVE!" he yelled, and the three men jumped out of buggy, just as the missile hit the buggy. Tony's flight stabilizers caught him mid air, allowing him to hover, and Steve used his previous military training to tuck and roll out of the buggy, using his shield to protect his head.

"Bruce!" He heard Tony call out, "You all good?"

"Yeah.. I think so, a couple of scraps and cuts but nothing permanent." Bruce responded standing up and stretching slightly.

"At least we know their here." Steve said, this meant he could go home faster.

"But it also means that they know we're here." Tony said, frowning slightly, taking in the situation.

"Oh yeah, there's that." Steve said. He heard Natasha's voice in his ear piece.

"What was that? Are you guys all okay?" she said. If Steve didn't know her so well, he would think she didn't even care, her years of training keeping her voice calm, but he knew better. He knew she was frantically waiting for a reply from him.

"There was a missile headed towards our buggy, we got out though, we're all fine except for some scratches." Steve replied.

"Good, we'll be there in a few minutes." She said. They had spread out the buggies. Natasha's was about 5 miles farther east then they had been. "Heads up, looks like you've got company." She said. Steve looked up and saw dozens of helicopters, all armed and loaded, coming right for them.

"Bruce?" Steve said, he still hadn't noticed the helicopters. Bruce looked over at him and Steve pointed.

"Well that looks like a problem." Bruce commented.

"Now would be a good time for you to go green doctor!" Tony called, flying towards the helicopters attempting to bring down as many as possible.

"My favorite part." Bruce muttered. Steve watched as he Hulked out then jumping up the mountains, reaching the helicopters in less then 5 bounds. Steve felt useless for a moment until he heard Tony's voice over the intercom.

"Heads up Cap. They have divers." Steve looked up and watched and hundreds of men jumped from the helicopters, using parachutes to land safely on the ground.

"Natasha? You guys almost here? I'm not going to be able to hold them all off for very long." He heard a honk behind him and spun around to see the dune buggy coming right for him. He jumped out of the way as the buggy hit a few of the men at the beginning of the ambush.

"Really? You couldn't go two feet around me?" Steve asked, giving Clint, who was driving, an Are-You-Crazy, look.

Clint just grinned like a cheeky little child. "Hey I hit some of them. So be thankful."

"Yeah thanks for almost hitting me with a dune buggy but having the audacity to honk first." Steve said, sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" Clint said. Natasha shook her head and roles her eyes.

"You've both been around Tony way too much."

"What's the call captain?" Clint asked, So they could get prepared as more men began landing around them.

"Thor, get as high as you can and try to bring down the helicopters with the lightening. Once their gone, I want you back down here so we can bring down the men." Thor nodded and used his hammer to fly to the top of one of the mountains.

"Natasha, your here on the ground with me and Clint-"

"Yeeees?" he said, looking giddy as if he knew what the captain was about to say.

"Your in the buggy. Run them over, chase them out of town, what ever you can."

"Yes!" Clint cheered, pumping his fist.

"Just don't run any of us over." Steve warned.

"Course not." Clint said, he saluted Steve and jumped into the buggy.

"What about me and big man?" Steve heard Tony ask.

"Tony, help Thor with the copters and then we want you down here too. Hulk can just do what he wants. I can't control him." Steve said, and he heard Tony chuckle slightly.

"Got it. We'll be down soon." he said.

"Steve?" Natasha called. "Get ready!" He turned around, and saw the hundreds of men coming at him.

"Yeah. It'll be fun." he turned and hit the first man that came up behind him. Promptly dislocating the mans jaw.

This was the worse for Steve. When they were real people with real lives and real families. Fighting beings from outer space didn't bother Steve as long as they didn't look human. But these people might have kids or wives to go back to, he couldn't just outright kill them.

"Steve! Now is not a time for your goodness! Knock the bastards on their asses and keep going!" Natasha yelled at him. "They aren't going to stop and think about your life back home, they just want you dead. Take them out and don't look back." Steve watched as she went over to a man and promptly broke his neck, watching him crumple to the ground. "It's easy. Just pretend like their going to hurt the one thing you love most."

Steve nodded. He turned and began taking people out left and right, like there was nothing except this. He had to do this now, Natasha had put the idea into his head and now it wouldn't leave. He had to do this, he had protect everyone he loved.

"All the copters gone. I can see their base from up here. The three of us will be down in a few to take out the rest of the men and then we can make a plan to infiltrate their base." Tony said, Steve looked around and noticed the remains of the copters aflame around him.

"Got it. We're almost done here." Steve said, there was barley any men left. They had numbers up, but no skills when it came to fighting. There was probably less then 100 men left.

After the last men went down, the team came back together to think of a strategy on how to properly take down the rest of the base.

"You know what we need? A giant missile to just throw at them and watch them blow up." Tony said. Everyone gave him a look. "What?" he shrugged. "I just want to go home."

"It's not that. It's just that's actually a really good idea." Natasha said, looking surprised.

"Why are you so surprised? I am a genius."

"That doesn't mean you have genius ideas." Clint teased. Tony stuck his tongue out at Clint.

"Yeah. Real mature Tony." Clint replied.

"I said I was smart. Not mature." Tony said, matter-of-factly.

"We know that."

"Okay you two. Stop. Tony, where exactly are we going to get a missile big enough to destroy them?" Steve asked.

"Oh that's easy. They have all the missiles. We just need to light 'em up and watch the fire works ensue." he said.

Everyone looked at Thor, who in turn looked confused. "Yes?" he asked.

"See those missiles Thor?" Thor nodded. "Light them up!" Clint cheered and punched the sky.

Thor summoned his lightening, hit the missiles and the team watched from a mountain top as the base below them was blown to smithereens.

"Does this mean we can go home now?" Bruce asked, coming out from behind a rock, buttoning up his shirt. The team started bringing spare clothes on every mission so Bruce could unHulk and still have clothes.

"It would appear so." Thor said, pointing to the sky where a jet appeared, ready to take them back to the tower.

**I'm so bad at fight scenes its disgusting. ._.**

**So don't kill me at the baddness of the fight scene. Oh well.**

**Review pleasee :3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 :D**

Sarah looked at the clock, it was almost two in the morning; She sighed, she needed to go to bed soon but she had been trying to wait up for the team to get home. It was ridiculous; they probably wouldn't even be home tonight, but she was so antsy without them. The penthouse was too big and quiet with it being just her and her mom, who had gone to bed about three hours ago.

Sarah walked over and sat down the couch. She was bored and needed something semi-productive to do and she had already attempted to write her song some more. The music was written she just needed the right words.

Sarah flipped on the T.V. and began looking through the channels for something to watch. She found some old movie that she hadn't seen before on ABC Family and decided this would be okay. A commercial came on and she closed her eyes just for the commercial.

The next thing she knew, the sun was coming through the living room windows. She sat up on the couch and stretched feeling a blanket fall off her. _When did that get there?_ She thought to herself. _Mom must have come down last night and put it on me._

Sarah swung her legs of the couch and stood up. The house was still eerily quiet and she guessed that the team was still out on their mission.

She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for food. She pulled out the eggs and pulled out a pan. Sarah had a very limited range of cooking skills; if she was lucky she could make some grilled cheese, but she could normally make fairly decent scrambled eggs.

"Hey, what are you making me?" she heard a voice say from behind her.

"Nothing at all" Sarah then realized what she had heard making her spin around quickly. She saw her dad standing there. She smiled at him and he returned it. Sarah was happy that they were home. If she hadn't been cooking, she would have given him a hug.

"How long have you guys been home?" She asked, turning back to her eggs.

"Maybe two hours, no longer than four hours" he shrugged.

"Why are you awake then? Go back to sleep!" She said, appalled that he was still awake and functioning. If she had any say in what he was doing, she would have sent him back to sleep by now.

"Nah, not really sleepy" He said, "But seriously, what are you making me for breakfast?"

"Um," She looked at the pan "if you don't stop distracting me; burnt eggs." She said, flipping a part of the egg and noticed that it was turning slightly browner then she preferred.

"Really? I can't even talk to you or you'll burn the eggs." He said, raising his eye brows.

"Um... Yeah my cooking skills are lacking." She put the eggs on two plates. "I can only make eggs and microwave things." She handed him a plate. "There. Eat. Enjoy." She said. They sat in a comfortable silence as they both ate their food.

"What time is it anyways?" Sarah asked, after several minutes.

"Little after 11 I think." He said and pulled out his phone. Sarah noticed that he was still using the phone she had given half the team at the beginning of her stay. She had almost forgotten that she had even given them phones. "Yeah it's about 11:15."

"Wow, I can't believe I slept that late. I'm surprised my mom isn't up yet." She said. Her mom rarely slept later then nine.

"Oh she's already up and left." Tony said, taking her empty plate and dumping it in the sink.

"What? Where did she go?" Sarah asked, surprised that her mom hadn't even woken her up to let her know where she was going.

"She said she had to go to work." Tony said before taking a bite of eggs.

"Oh, Yeah I should probably stop by there soon." Sarah said, thinking. Sure, Tony had decided that they would be merged together yesterday, but the board would want to see her and ask questions as to why they weren't warned or asked.

"Probably" Tony agreed, taking a slight pause before he resumed speaking "Want me to come with you?"

She thought for a minute and then nodded. "Yeah, it might be good for the board to see both of us and we can discuss things with them." Sarah said.

"Cool beans." He said.

"I need a shower and then we are leaving. So do what you need to do." Sarah said and walked up into her room to get a shower and change.

When she was done with her shower, she put on a knee-length pepper skirt, a magenta blouse, and the matching pepper suit jacket. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with her bangs straightened out. She put on a pair of heels that matched her blouse and walked downstairs.

When she got down there, her dad was already down there in a suit and she noticed that Clint and Bruce were also awake.

"Good morning boys." She said, waving at them. Both of them looked up from their cereal bowls and waved back.

"That's a nasty cut on your cheek, Clint." She said, pointing to a cut on his cheek that extended from his jaw line, right below his ear, to almost his nose.

He shrugged, "I've had worse." He mumbled before going back to his cereal.

Sarah turned to Tony "are you ready?" She asked him.

He nodded "How far is this place anyway?"

"You've never seen the building the New York branch is in?" she questioned as they started to make their way to the garage.

"You're forgetting I really didn't care for you all that much up until like last week." He pointed out.

"No I'm pretty sure you still didn't care, until like," she paused thinking for a minute "Friday."

"Maybe." He said thoughtfully. "Or maybe not."

Tony and Sarah made their way into the garage and the pair of them got into one of Tony's favorite cars. Tony got into the driver's seat.

"Wait." Sarah said, before she got into the car.

"What? Get in." Tony said.

"You don't know where you going. Let me drive!" She said. Tony looked at her for a moment.

"Um, No, Get in." He said, starting the car.

"Tony! Just let me drive."

"Noooo." He whined, "Please just get in."

She crossed her arms. "Not until you let me drive."

He sighed, sitting there a minute. "You're really going to be like this?"

"Yes." Sarah nodded and continued to stand there until Tony gave up, getting out of the car "thanks!" She walked over to the driver's seat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tony mumbled under his breath "Whatever. This is a one-time thing just so you know. After this, I'll know where I'm going so I'll be able to drive."

"Okay, okay fine." Sarah said, too busy to care as she was firing up the engine.

After about 15 minutes of driving, Sarah could tell Tony was getting annoyed with how long it was taking to get there. He sighed and drummed his fingers on the window ledge.

"Can I help you?" Sarah asked, slightly annoyed.

"Where is this place? It's taking forever!" He whined.

"We've been in the car for like 15 minutes!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Longest 15 minutes of my life."

"I highly doubt that. Besides, we're almost there."

"Good." He said. "You didn't tell me it was on the outskirts of the city."

"You didn't particularly ask." Sarah shrugged and Tony sighed again.

About two minutes later, Tony watched as Sarah pulled into a huge driveway lined with Japanese Cherry Blossom trees, with a locked gate about ten feet up the driveway.

"Employee badge" A man's voice floated through the speaker as Sarah came to the gate.

"Shit!" Sarah said, searching through her purse "I knew I forgot something at home!"

"You can't just get in?" Tony asked, his eyebrows lifted in amusement.

"No I can." She stated slowly "but still."

"Jacques. It's me. I kinda, sorta, forgot my badge." She took a long pause before speaking "Again."

"Sarah, what we are going to do with you?" The voice said, chuckling slightly.

"Keep me hopefully. I am the one who signs your pay checks." She said half-jokingly, half not.

"Yeah we should probably keep you around then." He chuckled again and opened the gate. "See you Sarah" he added as the car drove off.

They pulled up to the front and got out. As if it was magic, the valet seemed to appear out of nowhere and took the car, "Anywhere in particular, Miss. Sttop."

"Nope." She replied as she dropped the keys into the outstretched gloved hand as they walked inside the building.

"And now you know why I needed to drive for your first time here." She said, and Tony nodded in agreement. It was a good thing she was here or else he may not have even found the building, it wasn't flashy like his. He liked flash.

Sarah and Tony made their way through the silent reception area walking directly to the front desk. "Angela," Sarah said leaning onto the tall desk "do you know where my mom is?"

"Please hold." Angela pushed a button on the phone and looked up at Sarah, smiling "I believe she's in the office."

"Great." Sarah smiled before making her way towards the office, the sound of her heels cutting through the silence.

Tony just followed Sarah around feeling slightly lost. He knew, obviously, what it was like to be in a big business and to be part of it, but these people weren't under his hire and they didn't have to answer to him. This was a weird foreign concept for him, to be inside but not have control. He wasn't exactly sure what to do with himself now, he liked control and without it he felt slightly lost. Tony turned around slightly and noticed Sarah was walking away from him, towards the elevator.

When he caught up to her as she was waiting for the elevator, he noticed she was flipping through papers. "Thanks for waiting for me." Tony said, sarcastically.

"Hm? Oh sorry" Sarah said looking up from the papers she held in her hand "I'm not used to having someone need to follow me to my office." She said before turning her attention back to the papers.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked her, pointing to the papers.

"Everything we need to fill out before we are considered co-workers." She stated simply before looking through the papers once again, counting the pages under her breath.

"That's a lot." Tony said, making a face.

"No duh." She said and the elevator dinged and they both stepped in. Tony watched her press the 30th floor button.

"Where are we going?" He asked her.

"My office." She looked at him like he was stupid "The board is there and they aren't happy."

"Why? They don't think Stark Industries is a respectable business or something?" Tony sounded slightly offended. His business was respectable, he on the other hand…

"Nah." She shook her head "They don't care about that part, they're mad that I didn't warn them. I guess." She paused, slightly confused "I dunno for sure."

The elevator dinged again and Tony stepped into another huge lobby, with another secretary and two huge wooden doors down the hall that seemed a mile long. As soon as Sarah was out of the elevator, she was approached by a young man, who handed her a cup of coffee.

"Good afternoon, Jeremy."

"Good afternoon Miss. Sttop." He looked over at Tony "Mr. Stark." Tony nodded at him.

"The board is waiting for you Sarah. Your schedule is free after that, so uhh" Jeremy ran a hand through his dark hair nervously "I was wondering for lunch maybe-" Sarah handed him back the cup of coffee.

"Thanks Jeremy. I'll get you if I need you." She said, cutting him off and walking into her office, with her dad following close behind.

"He seems…" Tony paused, trying to find the right word "Nice" he said after a few seconds.

"Yeah. He's a good assistant." Sarah said, nodding slightly. "Are you ready for the board meeting of your life?" Sarah asked him.

Tony nodded and Sarah clicked a button on her computer. A projection of six people came up on the wall. Just as Sarah was about to greet them, Pepper walked in and sat down next to Sarah.

"Nice of you to make it." Sarah commented under her breath.

"Nice of you to tell me you were here." She shot back and Sarah smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah." She laughed slightly "Whoops."

Pepper rolled her eyes and looked behind Sarah to where Tony was sitting. "Good morning Tony." Pepper opened up a folder and took a piece of paper out.

"Good morning." He replied, causing one of the board members cleared their throat.

"Can we get on with this?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes, of course." Pepper said, gesturing for them to start.

"Very well" He looked from Pepper over to the youngest in the room "Sarah, we trust you know why we wanted this meeting?" he asked.

"Um," Sarah puckered her lips before she answered "Because you missed me and just wanted to say hi?" She guessed, causing the board members and her mother to shoot her a look while Tony chuckled. "No, of course not" Sarah said, slightly embarrassed. "Is it because I didn't tell you about merging with Stark Industries?" She guessed again.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner." One of the members said sarcastically. Sarah forced herself to not roll her eyes at the old and worn out joke.

"Oh. Mr. Clarke. You are so hilarious." She said and Mr. Clarke smiled, thinking she was serious. The man obviously didn't get sarcasm.

"Sarah, we should have been informed of this! We should have been able to approve or deny this and because you went and announced it on national television, we sort of have to go through with it." Mr. Clarke rubbed at his temples.

"Am I in trouble? Because I didn't even know about it until he said it on national news. So blame him." She pointed to the man that was sitting on the other side of her "All his idea."

"Well thanks, Sarah. Glad to know I can count on you to have my back." Tony said, feigning hurt.

"Well hey! I gotta tell the truth, I honestly didn't know anything about it!"

"But still, you just like threw me under the bus!" Tony protested.

"There was no bus throwing involved." Sarah said, crossing her arms.

"Children! Please." Pepper said, shutting them both up. They both turned and looked at the board, with innocent smiles on their faces.

"We now see where Sarah gets her sense of humor." Said the only woman on the board dryly; Sarah only nodded in what seemed to be agreement.

"So Mr. Stark" the lady paused waiting for Tony to look at her "you believe that it is in the best interest in both companies to merge?"

Tony nodded, "And also in the interest the father-daughter relationship… thing." He paused for a brief moment before he continued "I've seen what business competitiveness can do to two people, hell, look at Sarah and me two months ago. We wanted nothing more than to see the other person go down." Tony pointed at her and Sarah only nodded in agreement, keeping silent on the subject seemed to be best "Sarah and I can hardly get along for five minutes anyways, we don't need business messing in now too. Also, this is a very respectable company. Sarah has done great and it would be great for the two companies in the long run."

The board looked at Sarah, who had been watching her father. "Sarah?" The board asked, waiting for her input.

"Hm?" She looked up at the people on the screens "What? Oh yeah, ditto." Sarah said casually, causing Tony to burst out laughing while Pepper glared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"That was classic." Tony said, in between laughs. He calmed himself down and said "Here I am with this nice heartfelt speech about how this won't ruin our relationship and you say 'ditto.' That was perfect."

"Okay, shush, I didn't mean it like _that_; I just meant that I agreed with what you said." Sarah crossed her arms, she was finished trying to compete with Tony's laughter "Will you stop laughing?!" She practically yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm done." Tony wiped a tear from his eye, another laugh escaping his throat.

"Sarah? Mr. Stark?" a voice from the front of the room floated into the ear drums of the two people who were sitting causally as they could after Tony's fit of laughter. Pepper however, still kept her composure, her straight back and business like demeanor played on the outside, but on the inside, she wanted to kill Tony.

"Call me Tony, it's fine." He said.

"Okay, Sarah and Tony, we've decided that the merge is a good thing, in the best interest of the company. And we'll allow it." And then, just like that, they were gone.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." Sarah said as she stood up gathering the papers off the table.

"What you thought it would go bad?" Tony asked slightly confused.

"Not necessarily bad," She paused for a second trying to find the right words "but not exactly how we wanted it to go. They can be assholes sometimes."

Tony nodded "Yeah, I know how that can be."

Sarah looked at the paper work she and Tony now had to fill out and decided she had more important things to do. "Would you like a tour?" She asked Tony suddenly, who looked genuinely surprised as he nodded. "Great." She said with a slight smile before she led him out into the hall way.

"Okay so this is pretty much my whole floor. Besides like my mom's office there's nothing else out here. Oh and Jeremy has his own little office down the hall from moms." She pointed to the open door at the end of the hall.

Sarah led Tony all around the building, pointing out things and rambling off interesting facts about the building, her company and once or twice she might have ranted about the water fall in the receptionist area. When she was done, Tony mentioned that he was going to go back to the R & D floors and that he would see her later.

"I'm leaving at five for the day. So if you want a ride home, meet me in my office by then!" She called to him and he waved to her without turning back. She shook her head and looked at the time; it was a little after 1.

"Well I could go for some lunch..." She said to herself and pulled out her phone. She skimmed through the contacts until she found the one she wanted. With a grumbling stomach Sarah pressed send and waited as the phone rang for an answer.

"Hello?" came a groggy voice from the other end of the call.

"Did I wake you up?" She said, instantly feeling bad. She hadn't meant to wake Steve up; she figured he'd be up by now, it was one after all.

"Yeah," he said. "But it okay, I needed to get up soon." He said before a little squeal came over the phone, obviously he was stretching.

"You sure?" She asked, she felt bad, he needed sleep after battling and she woke him up.

"Yeah, yeah I promise. It's all good." He reassured her.

"Okay…" Sarah paused, still feeling bad after waking him "Then do you want to meet me for lunch somewhere? I just got out of a board meeting with my dad and he's off in the labs somewhere and now I don't have any meetings I need to be in for the rest of the day, so I thought we could meet up somewhere and have lunch, I dunno. If you want to." Sarah rambled, nervous that he would say no.

"Yeah that would be great." Steve smiled, it was obvious over the phone and it made Sarah's heart flutter a bit faster "Where do you want to meet and when?"

"Umm..." Sarah banged the palm of her hand on her forehead trying to think of a place quickly "How about that little cafe down the road from the tower? Umm shoot what's it called..?"

"Giuseppe's?" He asked.

"Yeah that one, in a half hour?" She asked.

"Sounds fine. See you then."

"See you." And she hung up. Sarah smiled to herself and went to tell her mom where she was going. After a brief chat with her mother about lunch with Steve, Sarah turned on her heel and left the room, she wanted to get there in time.

**Wow So yeah. This chapter was long. BUT YEAH. ENJOY THE LONGNESS. It probably won't ever be this long again xD**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chatper 26 :D Enjoy :D  
And thanks to my editor, Sarah, I guess that's what she would be considered, for reading it all and making changes :D**

Sarah walked up to the cafe just as Steve was getting there. Giuseppe's was a little café where most of the seating was out doors. She smiled at him sweetly as he held her chair out for her and she sat down.

"You look tired." She commented a few minutes later. Steve honestly looked like he just woken up; his hair sticking up slightly in the back and his eyes were still droopy.

"Eh, I'm okay." He said, shrugging before he rubbed his hands down his face "I've been worse before."

"I'm sorry I woke you up" Sarah mumbled, looking away from the table slightly embarrassed.

"Stop apologizing, it's okay. If I didn't wake up soon anyways I would've been awake all night."

"Well what's wrong with being up all night? I'm usually always up all night." She said, holding her hands up in a questioning way as she cocked her head to one side.

"Well you know normal people usually need sleep."

"Are you saying I'm not normal?" She asked.

"Well I'm not saying that you are normal." He teased, suppressing a smile. Steve instead watched as Sarah's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Well fine then! I see how it is." She turned around in her chair and faced away from him.

"Sarah.." He said sighing deeply. It seemed waitress sensed tension and fighting as the waitress came over to them in two seconds flat.

"Hi!" She exclaimed cheerfully "Welcome to Giuseppe's can I start you guys off with some drinks?" She asked a smile plastered on her face.

"Water, please." Steve said.

"I want coffee." Sarah said smiling sweetly at the waitress, ignoring Steve in the background.

"Hey, I've seen you before" She paused, placing the tip of her pen on her chin in deep thought "You're Tony Stark's daughter! Yeah, I saw you on TV yesterday." The women exclaimed.

"Wow. I'm not even Sarah anymore, I'm Tony's daughter." Sarah said, groaning.

"You'll always be Sarah to me." Steve said, trying to get her to turn back around and look at him.

Sarah turned around and she smiled. "How nice of you Steve" She turned back around, her back facing Steve once again "I'm still angry with you."

"I tried." Steve said, smiling.

"Can I get an autograph Miss. Stark?" The women asked, tearing off a piece of paper from her order pad.

"Umm..." Sarah paused, slightly embarrassed "Sure, my last name isn't Stark though. It's Sttop." Sarah corrected her, so that the woman wasn't confused when she signed it.

"Oh I just figured that you had taken your fathers last name."

"Well I'm planning on it someday; I just haven't really had time lately. A bunch of things have came up." Sarah explained. The girl handed Sarah the piece of paper which Sarah signed with a huge curly-q signature. Sarah handed it back to her and smiled "Here you go."

"Thanks!" She smiled and pocketed the piece of paper "I'll be right back with your drinks."

"That was nice." Steve said, trying for a second time to get Sarah to talk to him.

"Well duh. Unlike some people," Sarah said giving him a pointed look, "I'm nice."

"Hey now!" Steve said defensively, "I'm very nice. You can't be Captain America and not be nice."

"I know." Sarah said, smiling at him which he returned as the waitress came back.

She handed them their drinks and this time her attention was on Steve. "Aren't you Captain America?" She asked him, smiling a dazzling smile.

"Yes Ma'am I am." He replied, returning her smile, but seeming confused as to why she cared so much.

Just then Sarah's phone rang causing Sarah to jump and Steve and the waitress to turn and stare at her. She answered it without looking at the caller ID, thinking it was her mom.

"Hello?" She said.

"Good morning Sarah." She heard the voice say on the other side of the line and she froze. She looked at Steve who gave her a questioning look.

"I'll be right back." She mouthed to him, and the waitress turned her attention back onto Steve.  
Once she was far enough away that Steve wouldn't be able to hear her, she spoke "Why did you call me James?" She demanded.

"I wanted to hear your voice darling."

"Don't you 'darling' me you asshole."

"Don't be like that Sarah."

"Seriously you don't even have the right to call me by my name anymore. Leave me alone."

"You're acting like I hurt you."

"Well I wonder why that is." She said, sarcastically.

"And there's the sarcasm I've been waiting for." The smile on the other end of the phone was obvious, and it made Sarah sick.

"I don't think my dad would be happy to know that your attempting to contact me."

"I'm not scared of your dad." He said slightly confident, but Sarah could detect fear in his voice.

"What about the whole Avengers team coming after your sorry ass? I can make it happen."

"The more you resist, the more intriguing you are."

"Good bye James. Leave me alone." She said and she hung up. She walked back to the table, practically shaking from anger.

"Who was that?" Steve asked as she sat down.

"James" She growled. Steve's eyes narrowed when she said his name.

"What did he want?"

"He just wanted to hear my voice." She said, putting air quotes around just and voice. "Let me tell you, I had some choice words for him." She sighed and rubbed her temples.

Steve scooted his chair closer to hers and rubbed her back comforting her. "Are you okay?" He whispered to her and she nodded.

"I think so" She said, her voice cracking slightly. "I'm angrier at him then I am sad or hurt right now."

She leaned into his side and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "I just want all this to be over."

"I know. It will be soon." He whispered, trying to comfort her.

The waitress came back, her mouth slightly up turned at the sight of Steve hugging Sarah. She really didn't think she had a chance with him, but it never hurt a girl to try.

"So umm.. Are you ready to order?" She asked, her voice losing some of the flirty flair she had originally had. Sarah noticed the change and realizing that the girl had been hitting on Steve earlier. Sarah sat up in her chair and glared at her for a moment before smiling an incredibly fake smile at the girl.

"I'll have your finest grilled cheese." She said, smiling a sweet, fake smile, letting the girl know that she had noticed her flirting and that she needed to stop. The waitress picked up quickly on it and she smiled and equally fake smile back at Sarah.

"Of course." she said. Steve looked between the two girls, not understanding what was going on. It was like they were having a secret conversation in their minds.

"I have no idea what just happened." Steve said slowly, shifting slightly uncomfortably in his seat, "But I'm going to pretend I didn't notice anything."

Sarah patted the back of his hand, "That's probably best."

He shook his head. "I don't understand women." causing Sarah to laugh lightly.

"You don't have to understand us. Just deal with us."

"Anyways," Steve said, turning back to the waitress to order, "Can I just get a basket of fries?"

"Uhh sure." The girl wrote down the orders, and stuck her pencil behind her ear. "I'll be back with your food soon." She turned on her heel and walked away.

As soon as the girl was out of ear shot, Sarah groaned. She put her hands over her eyes and set her elbows on the table. "Sometimes I really hate girls." She said.

"That's weird coming from a girl." Steve said, laughing slightly.

"No, it's really not." Sarah explained, she moved her hands away from her face and took a sip of her coffee. "Girls are mean to each other, and if you didn't just notice, crazy competitive."

"Um, yeah." Steve said, slightly confused, "you care to explain what just happened there?"

"Oh" Sarah paused once again "sure." Sarah was silent for a moment and Steve could tell she was thinking of the best way to word it. "I guess the best way to explain it would be to start from the beginning. Well I said how girls can be competitive right? Well if another girl moves in on a girls territory then the second girl gets mad and lets the first girl know that it's not appreciated."

"Umm..." Steve laughed, still confused. She had actually made him more confused than he was in the first place.

"Long story short, she flirted with you and I got jealous and mentally told her stop and she got the idea." Sarah said, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

Steve look amused. He raised his eye brows "Jealous?" He asked.

"It's a typical feeling of girls." Sarah said, looking away from him. While jealousy was a typical feeling, she had never gotten jealous like this before. In fact, she had never even really been jealous over something like another girl hitting on the boy she was with before. When she had been with James, she had always brushed off the other girls because James had always made it very obvious that they were together when they went out. He had always been holding her hand and kissing her cheek or her nose, but this was Steve and Steve could be slightly clueless when it came to girls. Maybe that's why she felt so jealous, she needed to protect Steve from the other girls. Steve was hers, wasn't he? She wasn't sure what they were exactly. Were they dating, or what? She wasn't good at this.

"Why are you jealous?" He asked, curious. He didn't think he was anything special, he was just a kid from Brooklyn. If anything, he should be jealous of all the famous more socially acceptable and well known men she could be with.

"I, honestly, don't know. I've never gotten jealous over a guy before."

"Shocker, Sarah doesn't know something." Steve joked.

She smirked at him, "There are a lot of things I don't know, for your information."

"Like what?"

"Like... Umm..." She thought for a moment. "Ooh here's a good one! How can I know what I don't know if I don't know it?" She said, looking confident.

"I know that there's such thing as quantum physics but I don't know what the heck it is." He pointed out and the confidence on her face faltered. She opened her mouth to talk, but having nothing to say, closed it again. Her eye brows knitted together as she was thinking.

"Well you've done it now." Sarah said, after a few minutes, throwing her hands in the air.

Steve had been twiddling his thumbs while she was thinking. He looked up at her, "What did I do?" He asked.

"I can't come up with an answer. You've broken my brain." She said, sighing.

"Sorry." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Just then the waitress came back with both of their food, and after giving Sarah a nasty glare, turned around and walked away. Sarah gave Steve a "see-what-I-mean" look.

While Sarah and Steve ate their food, they made small talk. He'd ask about her work and her music while she'd ask about the various missions he'd been on. When they were finished eating, the waitress came, handed Steve the check before taking their plates and leaving the pair behind.

"How much to I owe?" Sarah asked, reaching for her purse.

"Don't worry about it." Steve said, pulling out his wallet and getting out his money to pay for it.

"Steve. I'm not going to let you pay for me." She said, pulling her wallet out of her purse.

"Sarah, I was raised to always pay for my girl." He explained to her.

"Well I was raised to be independent and not need a guy to pay for lunch for me." Sarah snorted, her stubbornness becoming even more evident then it was before.

"I understand that you're independent, trust me," he exhaled a laugh "you're one of the most independent people I know, but please, let me pay for you." He explained, "I would feel bad if I let you pay." He watched as she looked at him for a moment, she bit the corner of her bottom lip and her eyes analyzing. She scrutinized him for a moment, thinking about what he said and weighing her own morals vs. his.

"Alright fine. You can pay." She held up her hands in defeat "But I get to leave tip.".

Steve nodded in agreement, "that seems fair."

"But next time, I get to pay." Sarah said, smiling at him.

He smiled, "Okay, I can deal with that." They paid and promptly left the restaurant.

"Are you going back to the tower?" She asked him, as they walked away from the restaurant.

"Eventually; I might just walked around for a while, you know, sight see for a bit." He said thoughtfully, thinking about where he wanted to walk to as he shoved a hand into his pocket.

"Well then, do you want to walk to my car with me? I had to use a car garage a few blocks from here." She explained, "And I'd rather not walk by myself if I don't have to." She added quickly, thinking of the phone call from earlier.

"Of course." He said, he reached for her hand and smiled when he felt her fingers wrap around his. He squeezed her fingers and he watched her smile to herself. They were silent for a few moments as they walked on, just enjoying the presence of each other. "Sarah?" He asked, nervously.

"Yes?"

"What are we?" He asked.

"Homosapiens." She replied, cheekily grinning up at him. "Or if you want to be more specific, masses

of fatty tissue and muscle."

"That's not what I meant." He said, chuckling slightly.

"Then say what you mean." She said, sarcastically.

"What are we?" He clarified, gesturing between the two of them.

"Like, Am I your girlfriend?" She asked, quietly. She spoke with such a soft airy voice that Steve barely heard her speak.

"Yes, I mean, if you want to be." He said.

She was quiet. She did like Steve, a lot, and she knew that he wouldn't intentionally hurt her, but she wasn't sure she could handle it if something did happen badly between them. She also couldn't stand not being him. She smiled up at him.

"I'd like that." Steve stopped suddenly, grabbing Sarah's waist, brought her in close and kissed her. He kissed her slowly and softly and she melted into him. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. Sarah didn't care that she would probably be all over the front pages tomorrow, she only cared about this moment with Steve and she wanted it to last forever.

Steve pulled away first, "Sarah, we're in public."

"Boo." She said, pouting slightly.

"Plus I think you need to get back to work." He said, grabbing her hand again and leading her away to her car.

**Review pleasee :D**


End file.
